Twilight Is When the Monsters Come Out
by Miles333
Summary: When Bella first moves to Forks, things don't seem very normal. On the outside, it appears to be a sleepy little town nestled among the pine trees, but on the inside...creatures of the night stalk the humans. Don't go out after dark. AU
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight_, unfortunately. Ask Stephenie Meyer. I'm just borrowing her characters to write about them for a while. Enjoy the story!

* * *

PREFACE

When I moved in with Charlie, I never expected that Forks would be like I soon discovered that it was. I never knew that the deadly monsters of the night were real, that the creatures of your deepest and darkest nightmares could haunt you in reality.

Over the years, through all of my 'postponed' visits to Charlie's house, I could never manage to figure out what Renee was hiding. She was her normal, forgetful self until I asked her if I could go see my father for spring break or in the summer. Then she was suddenly full of excuses, saying that Charlie was too busy with the Forks police force, or that plane tickets were just too expensive these days.

I always thought that she just wanted me to stay with her, that she was lonely and didn't want to admit the fact to me. Or that she was still angry with Charlie, even after all these years. I just took her evasiveness and unwillingness to let me go to Forks as part of my normal life, hardly thinking twice about it after a while of the same repeated excuses.

I never would have guessed that even she didn't know why she felt that she couldn't let me go to Forks. No one knew who had left the town knew, courtesy of the mind-dampening field placed around the perimeter of the small town. When someone actually managed to leave, trying to run away from the walking nightmares, to get help, they forgot. It slipped away from the grasp of their minds, and they couldn't remember why they had been so terrified to leave, in such a hurry to put distance between them and Forks.

Not that many people ever left, anyway. Not alive, that is. The secret of Forks, Washington was well kept. Almost too well kept.

As I thought of all of this, the hunter came closer towards me, crimson eyes gleaming hungrily. I swallowed hard, terror pounding in my chest. _Oh God. I'm going to die to save the Cullens. He's going to kill me, drain all my blood, _I realized with horror, as my legs moved me slowly forward to meet him. I couldn't stop, even as I felt Edward's gaze on my back. I could only hope that he wouldn't try anything, then all of this would be in vain.

He stopped before me, and I felt sickened. Emmett said something about what a nice human I was, that my blood was delicious. But I could barely hear him over the pounding of my heart. I didn't feel betrayal, knowing that it was all part of the plan.

The hunter leaned towards me, a hungry smile lighting his face, and I closed my eyes.

**

* * *

**

Sorry that it's so short, but this is just a preface, after all. Don't worry, the real chapters will be much longer. So anyway...please review! :)


	2. Arrival

**Disclamer: **I don't own _Twilight_. Darn.

**A/N: **Thanks to xXRawkin-ZwinkeyXx, iluvedward, Fluttering Phalanges, Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl, It-Ended-At-3, and everyone who added this story to their favorites and story alerts. Thanks a million! Plus, you'll get an early update if every single one of you reviews. Merry Christmas and happy holidays!

* * *

1. ARRIVAL

"Bella…" My mother bit her lip, seeming for some reason nervous. She was currently watching over my shoulder as I carelessly tossed various items into my suitcase, trying my best to finish packing before it was time to leave. Though at this rate, we'd still be standing here by the following spring. As I turned to look at her, she wrung her hands in front of her, sniffling with suppressed tears.

"What is it, Mom?" I asked her with a frown, folding my favorite pair of jeans and slipping them into the suitcase. I didn't have that many clothes, so I wasn't having much trouble getting everything into the bag. I loathed shopping, though my mother seemed to need a credit card and nearby mall like she did breathing. Her closet was overflowing with the new stuff she hardly ever wore. "Don't tell me that you're reconsidering this _again_."

Renée had just gotten remarried to a minor league baseball player, Phil. I wasn't too worried about my mother, though I had been her caretaker ever since the divorce, and now I was moving away. Since she had Phil now, the bills would probably get paid, food would be in the refrigerator, and gas would be in her car. What I was worried about was the fact that my mother had been acting strangely, for her, ever since I had proposed the idea that I should move in with my father. I had wanted to give them a little privacy, since they _were_ newlyweds.

My mother had acted terrified every single time that I had wanted to go visit my father in Forks, Washington over the years. True, after I had turned fourteen, I'd stopped asking. I actually became old enough to pull up the weather forecast for Forks on the Internet, and discovered that the climate there was very different than in Phoenix. Instead of constant sunshine, it was almost always raining there.

If I were so pale in bright sunshine, how would I look with _none_?

I had never really been able to figure out my mother's little secret. And it was almost like she didn't really know either. Whenever had I asked her just why I couldn't go visit Charlie, she had gotten a confused frown on her face. "You just…can't, Bella," she would say dully. "It's dangerous there."

"Dangerous? I seriously doubt _that_," I had replied. I had once pulled up the town's website, and it was full of greens and blues and reds, proclaiming what a great town it was to live in. It even had its own logo of a logging truck chugging across a mountain range and over a river.

"It is. You don't know what you're getting into, Bella," Renée had responded worriedly.

Now, back in the present time, I kept staring pointedly at my mother. She still hadn't answered my question. "You are, aren't you?" I accused. "_Please_ don't tell me you're still think that Forks is _dangerous_, Mom." This was really starting to get on my nerves. And poor Phil would have a rough time after I left, if she kept this up.

"I just…I can't help it, Bella," she mumbled, absently picking up a sweater of mine from the floor and hugging it close to her chest. "Something is wrong with that place. That's why I left with you just after you were born. Though why your father didn't come, I'll never quite understand…" She trailed off, seeming lost in thought and forgotten memories.

I took the sweater from her, cramming it into what little space remained in my bag. "Dad wanted to stay with the police force, that's what you've always said. Now, I really need to get going, Mom. My plane leaves in about half an hour. And there's all that check-in stuff that I have to do with the baggage, remember?"

Renée smiled a watery smile. "Ah, my middle-aged teenager." She reached past me and clicked the case shut, clearing her throat and wiping at both eyes. "Let's go, sweetie." She turned and hurried out of the room.

I took one last look around, staring at the bare closet and gaping empty drawers of my dresser. This could be one of the last times I would ever see this place, the place that I had grown up in since I had left Forks as a baby. Heaving a sigh of grim determination, determined not to break down like my mother, I grabbed the suitcase. Arm muscles complaining a little from the weight, I followed reluctantly after her.

As she went down the front steps with the keys jingling merrily in one hand, I froze on the welcome mat. It was pleasantly warm outside, heat sizzling in waves around the burning concrete. You could have fried an egg on that pavement. The sky was a cloudless blue, and there was hardly any breeze.

Was I crazy? How could I actually bear to leave any of this behind? It was so totally perfect, and Forks was so totally…not.

"Bella? Honey? Are you coming?" She sounded like she was praying that I had changed my mind already.

Squaring my shoulders, I walked towards the car where Phil and my mother were waiting for me.

* * *

The plane trip was long and very uneventful. I slept most of the way, reading my yellowed copy of _Wuthering Heights_ for the last few minutes before landing. The food provided was awful, peanuts that I was allergic to and cups of pudding, so I didn't really eat any of it.

Not that I wasn't hungry; I was way too nervous to even _think_ about eating anything. This promised to be an exciting day. I could finally see the town that I had been born in just over seventeen years ago, and the one that had made my mother flee and actually leave her husband and home behind.

The plane landed in Port Angeles, and I made my way out through the crowd of exiting passengers. I lugged my suitcase along behind me; now it seemed heavy and ominous, like an omen. It was, of course, raining outside. It was coming down in sheets, and the sky was a thunderous black.

"Perfect," I muttered sarcastically under my breath, stepping out from the warm and dry building and into the rain. I was instantly soaked, my hair flattening against my skull. My clothes plastered wetly against my skin, and I suppressed a groan. Why had I chosen to wear white, of all colors? My shirt was probably see-through by now, being so wet.

Trying my best to shield my bag and worldly possessions from the driving rain, I raced across the slick pavement towards the parking lot. My shoes slapped against the ground, and I nearly fell twice.

Idling in the parking lot was Charlie's cruiser. He was sitting inside the fogged-up windows, reading the paper. Probably the sports page, knowing him. He was obsessed with them, while I found sports to be annoying and pointless.

But maybe that was just because I tripped before I could even do anything in gym.

I made my way over to the cruiser, opened the passenger side door, and clambered in. Propelled by the wind, I slammed the door and tossed my bag carelessly to the space at my feet. Everything in there was probably ruined, anyway. "Hi, Dad," I greeted him, shoving my hair out of my eyes. I swiped at the drops sliding down my forehead, blinking to clear my vision.

He looked exactly like he did in all Renée's photos of him, not that there were that many of those lying around the house now that she was remarried. I'd never seen him in person before, just talked to him occasionally on the phone and sent him a few emails. He hardly ever responded on those, just called me back on the phone. He wasn't too good with computers.

"Hey, Bells," he answered me awkwardly, folding the paper into a small square and putting it on the seat between us. Yep, sports page. "Good to see you." He cleared his throat. "How's, uh, how's your mom?"

"Um, good. Really good." This could be harder than I'd thought it would be. Neither of us could really be considered chatty. How he and Renée had gotten together, I would never know. Opposites attract, I guess.

"That's good. So…are you sure that you-" He visibly winced, and I felt my forehead wrinkle into a frown. "Do you really want to do this, Bella? There's still time to catch another flight out of here."

Curiouser and curiouser, as Alice in Wonderland would say. "Why would I want to leave when I just got here, Dad? I'm going to get to know you. I'm almost eighteen, you know."

Charlie muttered something under his breath, something that sounded suspiciously like, "Because eighteen is the age that they decide if you're a threat or not."

But surely that wasn't _really_ what he'd said.

...Right?

There was a moment of tense silence as he started up the engine, backing out of the parking space. The rain was beginning to lighten a little as he pulled out of the lot and started towards Forks.

"So…did you find a car for me? You said you would," I reminded him. I really didn't want to make my travels in his police cruiser, to and from school. Now _that_ would be embarrassing…

"Yeah, I found a good car for you. Got it from an old friend of mine, Billy Black. You remember him, right? He was there when you were…well, I guess you wouldn't. No newborn could remember someone they met back then."

"I remember you talking about him to me on the phone sometimes. Is he the one with the son, Jacob?" I questioned. Charlie really liked to brag on him; I had the feeling that he wanted me to date him.

"He's about your age, Bells, sixteen or so."

"Oh." I stared out the front window at the slight drizzle, wishing that it could have been this light of a rain when I had gotten off the plane. I shifted uncomfortably, wet clothes sticking to my skin. My mind drifted back to the beginning of the conversation, my car. I noticed how he had said that it was a good car for _me_, not just a good car. "So…is it new? The car, I mean."

"Well...sort of."

"'Sort of'?"

"It's only a few years old, but Billy's son has been working on it a lot, so it's practically brand-new."

"What year was it built in?" I asked him pointedly.

"Oh, the sixties or maybe late fifties." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly with one hand, still looking at the road ahead. "The thing runs really well, Bells. I think you'll love it. Got a new paintjob and everything."

The thing. It had potential for a nickname, at least.

I heaved a heavy sigh, trying not to hurt his feelings or anything. "Wow, thanks Ch…I mean, Dad. Sounds great," I lied. I had been hoping for something a little more…twenty-first century, not Stone Age. And the way that Charlie described it, the thing sounded like it was a pile of bolts and rusty screws. I wondered briefly if it would even run.

A delighted smile lit up his face, and he actually looked in my direction. "I can't wait until you see it, honey. It's a kind of welcome home present." His expression twisted into a grimace at the words, as though he didn't really want to be saying them.

"Uh…thanks," I said again.

We drove on for a while in silence, with neither of us speaking. It was definitely much easier that way. I sat and contemplated my uncomfortably wet clothes, staring out into the light drizzle.

Charlie had been driving pretty fast for a cop, and slowed down a bit when he came to the green wooden sign proclaiming, 'The City of Forks Welcomes You' in big letters. I noted that every car passing us sped up as they went past the sign.

"We're almost there, Bells," my dad said. His voice sounded full of both dread and seriousness, and I shot him a curious look. "I think you'll really like your truck."

"Probably," I mumbled unconvincingly.

We lapsed into silence again, whirring past the huge pine trees, Forks high school, and the visitor center. There was too much green everywhere, like all the emerald crayons had escaped from a coloring box and gone on a rampage.

Let's just say that Phoenix was a lot larger than this place. It was like comparing a flea to a moth. A very overgrown moth who'd been snacking on whatever it was that moths ate for several years. It only took us a few minutes before we reached the house, right at the edge of town.

I unbuckled my seatbelt, leaning forward to stare over the cruiser's dashboard. Parked on the curb was a faded red truck, with huge bumpers, definitely from at least the sixties. It was apparently the one that Charlie had gotten me for my homecoming. And surprisingly…I loved it.

"Wow, Dad, that's _amazing_!" I gushed, trying to get a better look through the rain-splattered windshield. It was something I could see coming out unscratched in a ten-car pileup. And I had plenty of those on foot. Well, I had _accidents_, anyway. Though some of them _could _be compared to pileups, like the time I had fallen off Renée's birdbath in the backyard when I was six…

Charlie beamed with pride. "I thought that it seemed like something you'd like," he said quietly.

"It _is_!" I exclaimed happily. He had done a great job, considering that he had never seen me face-to-face, except for right after I had been born. And back then, he hadn't really known what kind of truck I would have liked to drive in the future.

I reached for the door handle, ready to leap out and brave the rain to examine my new truck. Forget 'the thing', this truck seemed more worthy of being called 'the crusher'! It looked like a miniature dump truck. I could really see myself in it, speeding to class and back, toting papers and stuff on the seat beside me.

Charlie reached out with surprising speed and grabbed my arm. I turned to stare at him, confused. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked me gravely.

"To look at my truck," I said by way of explanation. I was used to odd parents, thanks to Renée's behavior when it came to Forks.

"Not tonight, Bella. It's almost dark." His lips were a firm line.

"So?" Since when did Charlie think that I was afraid of the dark?

"You need to learn that _no one_ can be out at dusk, Bella," he said darkly. "It's too dangerous."

Dangerous? Had he been taking lessons from Renée or something? "No more dangerous than any time of day is for me, Dad," I laughed casually. "Has Mom told you how many times I trip over my own feet each day?"

He didn't even crack a smile at my lame attempt to joke about my clumsiness. "I'm serious. Promise me that you will _never_ go outside at night. _Promise_ me."

I frowned. "Yeah, okay, Dad. I promise," I told him grudgingly. "Can I go look at my truck now?"

"You can look at it tomorrow. For now, go inside."

"Uh, fine." I moved to reach for the bag at my feet.

"I've got it. Just go up onto the porch."

Boy, Charlie was even crazier-acting than Renée. He seemed to have a phobia of the dark. Maybe he needed to invest in a few nightlights.

I opened the door, moving to get out. My clothes, finally dry, were stiff and board-like as I bent my legs and sighed. They were instantly wet again as they were moved out of the dry interior of the cruiser and into the sprinkle.

"Bella, run. Don't stop until you get to the porch, you hear me?" He was tense, his body board-straight in his seat as he gripped the handle of my suitcase.

"Sure, Dad. I hear you." I hopped out, swaying a little from standing so quickly after sitting for so long, and slammed the door of the cruiser. Just to appease him, I took off running for the house. I heard his door click shut behind me, then the sound of his pounding footsteps. I leapt onto the wooden porch only seconds before him, waiting impatiently.

As he jammed the key from his hand into the lock on the front door, I wrung out my hair. Water dribbled with a little splash onto the ground, and I rolled my eyes. What had I _done_? Not that my hair had been that great back in Phoenix, but here I could kiss all good hair days goodbye. The humidity would completely ruin it.

I heard a faint rustling in the bushes at the end of the walk leading to the curb, and looked up. _Please don't tell me that some neighbor has already heard about my arrival and come with something like pumpkin bread or cookies, _I thought pleadingly. That only happened in the movies though, right?

I stared curiously, brow furrowing. I could see the thick green (of course they _had_ to be green!) bushes rattling slightly, almost like in the wind. The only problem with this theory was the fact that there was no wind, only rain. I stared hard into the mist, trying to make out the dark shape that I could see huddling there. My eyes picked up a trace of blonde hair curling across a pale face. I blinked, and it vanished.

"Bella!" my dad bellowed at me from inside the house, where he had unlocked the door.

I gave one last look at the bushes, then followed him inside.

Charlie pushed the door closed, latching up every lock. I noticed with surprise that there were seven chain locks and one regular lock. Eight too many for such a one-horse town, in my opinion. He breathed a deep sigh of relief once everything seemed to be secure, then dropped my damp suitcase onto the floor with a soft thud.

I looked around the interior of the house as my father set about turning on some lights. I heard his boots thumping around on the wooden floor, but focused on the house. It was just as my mother had described it to me when I was younger, though considerably more faded and ancient, I imagined. I could see the yellow-painted kitchen cabinets in the other room. My mother had told me that she had painted them back in the early days of her and Charlie's marriage. Her way of bringing a little sunshine to rainy Forks.

"How do you think it looks, Bella? Think you can stand it for a while?" Charlie's voice seemed to beg me to say no, that I'd changed my mind and wanted to go home.

"It looks great," I said firmly, picking up my bag from where it still sat at my feet. I smiled determinedly at him. "Which room is mine, Dad?"

His mouth became that tight line again. "The one at the top of the stairs, with the door open. I got everything ready for you."

"Thanks. Night, Dad. See you in the morning," I said brightly. I was going to figure out the mystery of this town no matter what it took.

**

* * *

**

PLEASE REVIEW, EVERYBODY! :D


	3. At the Window

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid that _Twilight_ is not mine. So please don't slap me with a lawsuit. *looks pleading*

**A/N: **Thanks so much to deamrose10, xXRawkin-ZwinkeyXx, Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl, and Luckycat3 for reviewing on the last chapter.

* * *

2. AT THE WINDOW

I went up the stairs to check out my new room, hearing the sound of a creaking recliner from somewhere behind me. I heard Charlie turn on the TV, the sound of a baseball game blaring from the speakers. Typical. From what Renée had told me, he was completely obsessed with every sport, not just reading about them in the paper.

I paused at the top of the staircase and glanced up and down the hallway. Only one door was open, besides the bathroom, and I seriously doubted that that was the room Dad had gotten ready for me. Sure, he was acting a little loony about the dark, but he wouldn't make me sleep in the tub or something. Right?

I cautiously approached the second open door, pushing it open the rest of the way. It creaked loudly, scraping against the wooden floor. I held my breath, ready to see the room that I had slept in when Renée and Charlie had been married.

"Bella, are you okay up there?" The recliner made a sound of protest as Charlie heaved himself back up out of it, and the TV's volume was immediately set on mute.

"Fine, Dad. Why?" I called down to him, frowning in the direction of the stairs.

"I thought I heard a noise."

Man, talk about _weird_. How my father had survived this long with a fear of everything, I would never know. "That was the door, Dad!" I yelled back to him.

"Oh, okay. As long as you're alright." The TV blared back to the previous volume as Charlie returned to his game.

I sighed heavily, turning back around to peer into the room that would be mine for a while, from now on. I didn't think that it would be as great as my old room in Phoenix had been, but who knew. Maybe it would be cool in an old-fashioned way, like the crusher parked outside on the curb.

The walls in the room were a pale blue, some places peeling with age, and the ceiling was high and peaked, painted a cheerful white. A wooden rocking chair that was probably an antique sat in one corner, and I assumed that it was the one Renée had used to rock me to sleep when I was a baby. A dark wooden dresser was in one corner, a few framed photographs littering the top of it, and a matching desk was against the opposite wall. An old computer occupied the limited space on the rickety desk. A polished new bed was against the wall by the door, a faded multicolor quilt spread neatly across it.

I switched on the light, smiling at the cheerfulness that it provided, chasing away the ominous shadows from the corners of the room. This room wasn't so bad. I could probably learn to like it a lot. The only problem was the crude wooden board nailed across the single window, the faded lace curtains dangling lifelessly along the outside of it.

Slinging my damp bag onto the bed, I pushed the door closed with a foot. Staring around for another moment, thinking, I then walked over to the window and wrapped my fingers around the edges of the board. Ignoring the splinters digging into my unprotected skin, I tugged with all my strength. There was a really creepy screeching sound as the nails protested at my efforts, and I froze. I didn't want Charlie to have a heart attack or anything downstairs.

When my ears were only greeted by the sound of the game and not my father's warning shot from his revolver, I pulled again. Arm muscles straining, the board came off with a muted screech of the nails pulling loose. I fell backwards, still holding the board. I even managed to stay on my feet, which was quite an accomplishment for me.

The old curtains fluttered lightly in the breeze stirred up by my movement, and I saw huge dust particles falling down through the musty air. I blinked, leaning the board up against the wall beneath the now empty window. The glass was streaked with disgusting dirt from being covered up for so long.

_Why did Charlie cover this thing up, anyway? _I wondered curiously, using one hand to wipe away the thick smudges of dirt. The last trickles of dusk sunlight flew in across the wooden floor, barely able to be seen.

I stared at the huge tree standing sturdily right outside my window. The branches lacked all sight of anything green, and I sighed with relief. The tree seemed friendly somehow, my first close buddy here in Forks.

Yeah, I know, it's really stupid to consider an oak tree your friend. But when you come from the land of no green to the place that the word was invented in, anything brown could seem great. Okay, so you probably _don't_ get it, but oh well.

I turned away from the window, happy to have it open. The board over it had made things seem claustrophobic and smaller than it really was. Now the room seemed wider and more open. It wouldn't be long before this place was looking like home.

I went over to my new dresser, leaning forward to examine the dusty framed photographs. There were two of Renée and Charlie on their wedding day, my mother looking elegant in a long white dress. The others were of a clumsy-looking baby with plain brown hair and plain brown eyes. I grimaced, averting my eyes from the pictures.

Striding over to the bed, I unzipped my bag. I wasn't surprised when everything exploded out, a pair of pants landing on my head. Sighing with annoyance, I shoved them out of the way, and started gathering up my clothes from the floor. I managed to stuff them all into the ancient dresser, and picked up _Wuthering Heights_ from where it had landed heavily on a pillow.

I took it over and placed it next to the clunky computer sitting on the wooden desk. Would the thing even connect to the Internet? It looked older than this house, and that was really saying something. Not that the house wasn't great or anything. I thought it was painted white from the quick glimpse I had gotten outside, but it was still pretty old.

A sound like fingernails scraping on a chalkboard suddenly assaulted my ears, and my head flew up. My eyes locked on the dusty window, focusing on the strange glimmers of gold that stood out unwaveringly behind the glass.

I frowned, taking a step closer. It was as if I was hypnotized, like the movies. I couldn't look away from the strange pair of light bulb-like slits, and suddenly felt a wave of unignorable curiosity sweep over me. Instead of running the other way, I walked slowly closer. My hand, as though being controlled by an outside force, like a puppet on its strings, reached carefully towards the latch on the window. My fingers prodded the dusty old lock, trying to pull it open.

My gaze was still staring straight into the weird golden spots outside my window, unfocused and confused. I blinked…then so did they. The pair of spots disappeared, then quickly came back. Something clear and blonde fluttered above the spots. It looked almost like someone's…hair.

The curiosity instantly went away, replaced by terror. I screamed, jerking my hand away from the window lock like it was on fire. Someone was looking in my window! On the second story! I let loose another scream, throwing myself backwards. My ankle twisted the wrong way, and I landed with a thump on the floor. The vibrations knocked a picture off the dresser, its glass face shattered.

A line of white flashed in the darkness, like someone grinning, then the eyes abruptly vanished.

"Bells? Bella!" I heard heavy footsteps pounding up the staircase; Charlie was on his way.

I got to my knees, wincing at the sharp pain pulsing through my ankle, and crawled towards the window again. I only had seconds. I couldn't let my dad know that I'd opened the window, when he'd obviously wanted it closed. He would probably overreact and send me right back to Phoenix before I'd even gotten settled in here.

Ignoring the fear and panic vibrating through my body, I lunged towards the propped-up board. I grabbed at its edges, moving it back to its previous position, pushing it up onto the window ledge. If Charlie didn't look at it too closely, it would seem like nothing had been disturbed there.

The doorknob started to turn, seeming like it was in slow motion to my panicked eyes. Surprising even myself with my speed, I scooted backwards across the floor to the shattered picture. I was in a pathetic heap by my dresser when Charlie burst into the room, revolver drawn and pointed towards the window.

"Jeez, Dad. What's with the gun?" I demanded lightly.

Charlie's eyes were wide and his body was tense. He tore his eyes from the supposedly secure window to look at me. "Bella, what happened to you? I heard you scream!" he panted out.

I rolled my eyes flippantly. "I tripped. No big deal. But I broke this picture. And I think I twisted my ankle."

He reluctantly pushed the revolver back into his belt, shooting one last look at the board covering the window. "Are you sure that's all that happened?"

"_All_?" I declared with mock horror. "Dad, I almost broke my ankle! I think I need to go get it checked out or something." I barely suppressed a shudder at the thought of going out into the night with whatever had been looking in my bedroom window.

He had almost been relaxed, but now he tensed up again. "Here, let me help you to the bed. Then I'll get you an ice pack and that old ankle brace from the hall closet. No need to get something as simple as a sprain shown to a doctor."

"But, Dad..." I was used to Renée freaking out over every little injury that I got. His lack of response was startling to me now, after being totally babied for about seventeen years. I allowed him to give me a hand and help me limp over to my bed. I sprawled out on the soft pillows with a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, Bells. Remember what I told you. We aren't going out after dark." He turned to go.

"Unless I'm bleeding, right?" I joked. If I hit my head and was gushing blood, _surely_ he would take me to the hospital. He didn't seem like the type to be a bad father.

His mouth twisted sharply. "_Especially_ not then. I'll be back with the ice pack and a broom to clean up the glass."

I glanced towards the window, brow wrinkling up with worry as I imagined the creatures that could be lurking out there. What had I seen outside my window? And what was going on here in Forks?

**

* * *

**

Make sure to review, because EDWARD AND THE CULLENS are going to show up in the very next chapter! Please hold your applause. :P


	4. First Day

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight_, okay? The brilliant Stephenie Meyer does. :)

**A/N: **Thanks so much to Rosalind, Dark Shining Light, dying-inside-17, Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl, Alice2021, patie, and Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike. I really appreciate your reviews for the last chapter. They make my day, since I'm STILL sick. :( And thanks to everyone who put this on their favorites list, too. And I know that I promised the Cullens would show up in this chapter, but it seems that they won't come in until the next one. Please don't kill me! *ducks nervously under bed*

* * *

3. FIRST DAY

After Charlie was done wrapping my injured ankle in an Ace bandage and putting an ice pack on it, he lingered in my room for about twenty minutes. His extended stay was presumably under the pretense of cleaning up the shattered glass, but I knew better. He seemed to care too much about sweeping by the window instead of at the actual accident scene, in my opinion.

Thankfully, he didn't actually investigate the insecure board, or I would have been busted. He finally left after asking me if I wanted to come down and have dinner with him. I politely refused, partly because of my ankle, which was swelling hugely now, and partly because I felt kind of sick after the window incident. I didn't really want to chance eating right now.

After Charlie left, frowning blackly at my refusal, he closed the door behind himself. I threw off the ice pack, and managed to hobble to my good foot. Holding my arms out for balance and being careful not to make too much noise, I hopped over to the window. My heart started pounding wildly as I neared it, and I could see those creepy eyes again in my mind's eye.

Mustering up all the courage that I could, I pushed against the rough board with both hands. It moved back against the glass, blocking out any trace of the night sky on the other side. I sighed with relief, vowing to scrounge up a hammer and a few hundred nails from the shed in the morning. There was no way that anybody could get in then.

Truthfully, I would have went ahead and secured the window now (and possibly pounded several thick sheets of metal onto all the walls), but I knew that Charlie would notice me sneaking out to get that stuff. And I wasn't sure that I really wanted to go out in the dark anyway.

God, I was getting paranoid. I could only hope it wasn't genetic.

Feeling a little safer, I made my way carefully over to the dresser, watching for any tiny shards of glass. My father hadn't been too careful while cleaning up, apparently more concerned about the fact that whatever I had seen outside had been bursting in to kill me.

I jerked hard to open a drawer of the dresser, which was kind of stuck. It squeaked loudly on its rail, having trouble coming out all the way. I froze, expecting Charlie to come galloping in again with his gun any minute, demanding that I slept on the couch in the middle of the living room. Until I was thirty. That didn't seem like such a farfetched idea, seeing the way that he had been acting earlier.

Not that I would blame him. Especially after having seen the pair of eyes right outside my second story window.

I pulled off my stiff jeans and t-shirt, then slipped into my oversized football jersey. I wasn't one for wearing dainty lace nightgowns to bed, especially now that I was living with Charlie. I didn't even bother pulling on any shorts, switching off the light and climbing beneath the quilt on my new bed. I winced as the fabric hovered heavily above my ankle, and wondered briefly how I would get to school in the morning.

My eyes drifted closed as the jet lag finally hit me…

* * *

I didn't sleep very well. Branches scraped angrily against the roof. Apparently, the brown tree outside that I had assumed was friendly really wasn't. What friendly tree would keep you up all night by scratching on your roof? Unfortunately, I also dreamed that the owner of the golden eyes was trying to claw his or her way in to get to me. That didn't make for a very good night's sleep.

I must have finally fallen asleep sometime, because I jolted awake about seven that morning. My watch alarm was blaring from where I had sat it on the nightstand. The room was pitch black, no light leaking in from behind the board, and my ceiling fan turned lazily, creaking loudly. Being in this new room first thing in the morning was very unnerving, especially after last night.

"What…?" I sat up groggily, groaning as pain shot through my ankle. Great. Just great. How would I get dressed? How would I drive the crusher to school? Charlie would want to drive me, and I _really_ didn't want to show up on my first day in a police cruiser. Everyone would think I was on probation or something.

_Maybe I should stay in bed forever, and never get up. _I briefly pondered the pros and cons of this, then my growling stomach decided for me. I hadn't eaten last night, on account of my ankle, and I was starving.

I swung out of bed, cringing at the pain conjured up by the movement. I managed to hobble over to my dresser and paw through all my wrinkled clothes. I decided on a dark green t-shirt and jeans, perfect for the inevitable rain that would be coming down outside.

I somehow jerked off my nighttime ensemble, and pulled on my selected clothes for the day. After adding black rubber boots and a simple silver necklace from my mother, I was ready. As ready as I would ever be, that is. I made sure to gather my bag and all the stuff I would need for school, so there would be no need to come back up after breakfast.

I opened my door, then clomped my way out into the hall. I headed towards the stairs, clutching my long-unfrozen ice pack. I then cocked my head to the side as I examined the large drop between me and the first story below. Falling down there would definitely break a few bones, for sure.

"Hey, uh, Bells." Dad happened to glance up as he strode absently past the foot of the staircase, buttoning up a white shirt. He seemed surprised to see me, as though he had forgotten I was in the house with him. His frown lines from the night before had dissolved into nothingness, almost as if I had imagined them. But I knew that I hadn't. The same way that I knew that what I had seen outside my window had not been human.

"Hi, Dad," I answered him.

"Can you make it down those stairs on your own?"

"Maybe." My tone was doubtful.

He glanced over his shoulder towards the door, apparently itching to get to work. "Let me give you a hand."

"No, I'm good."

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

I suppressed a sigh. _Not really, Dad, not really._ "Oh, yeah. I'm really good. I was just pausing here to admire the scenery." If you enjoyed checking out part of the cluttered living room and the door to the kitchen in your spare time.

Charlie was immune to sarcasm, so it seemed. He was way too eager to get to the job that was his wife and kids, to play some cards with his two deputies. From what Renée had told me about the amount of crime in Forks, I didn't think that there was much to do for cops on duty.

"Alright, honey," he told me. "Be careful getting to school, and have a good day. I'll see you when I get off duty this evening."

"Okay, Ch…I mean, Dad. I'll cook something from the freezer for supper tonight." I'd always had to cook for Renée, who was prone to forget eating. Old habits die hard, I suppose.

"You don't have to do that, Bells." But you couldn't miss the way his face lit up slightly at the thought of actual home cooked meals.

"Believe me, I want to."

"If you're sure…" He backed towards the door, reaching for the rack on the wall behind it. "Remember to be careful at school today. Things aren't always…what they seem around there."

Yes, the math teachers might attack you with their rulers if you answered a question wrong. Though after what had happened with the window, which I couldn't get out of my mind… "I'll be careful."

"Good. See you tonight." He swept up all his gear, and hurried out the front door. He locked up with a clanking sound, leaving me all alone in the empty house. Thankfully, the windows down here weren't boarded up, or I would have really lost it. The darkness would have made this place too much resemble a crypt. But there _was_ a weird pair of open shutters by each window, like they had been accidentally placed inside instead of outside. Interesting.

Clutching frantically at the railing, I made my way downstairs. Avoiding a throw pillow that had fallen off one arm of the couch, I went into the kitchen. It looked friendly enough, with its white linoleum floor and yellow cabinets, but looks could be deceiving. Or so Charlie said. And besides, the supposedly friendly tree outside my window had proved that to be true when it had kept me up all night.

I scrounged through the refrigerator for a minute, after putting away the ice pack and slinging my backpack over a rickety wooden chair. I wondered briefly why the downstairs rooms didn't have boards over the windows in it, only those weird shutters. It made sense to me to have every single one covered. Who knew what was lurking out there?

I decided to do some eggs sunny-side-up. I came up with a couple of brown eggs, and then a skillet. Setting the skillet on an empty burner, I cut a slice of butter from the dish of Smart Balance and flicked it in. It sizzled loudly, starting to melt almost instantly, and my stomach growled.

Would I like this new school, now that I was going to be attending it for the foreseeable future? It was likely to be very different from Phoenix. There were only about three hundred and fifty people attending classes there. I had had seven hundred just in my junior class alone.

I gently broke both eggs into the skillet, now that the butter was just about completely melted. Both eggs stayed perfect, just as Renée had trained me. Charlie was going to start eating very well, if I had anything to say about it. I waited for about a minute, watching to make sure that everything was going okay with the eggs, trying to ignore the throbbing in my ankle.

After my breakfast was done cooking, I found a spatula and scraped the blobs onto a plastic plate. I sat down heavily into a chair, and picked up my fork (no pun on the name of my new town intended). While I ate, I mused the possibility of blending into the students at school. Maybe no one would notice me. Though I seriously doubted it, knowing my luck.

When I was finished eating, there was still thirty minutes left before I had to be at school. True, I probably had to do paperwork and stuff since this would be my first day, but I didn't like the idea of going out. Not only was it raining, but…well, I was already thinking about the eyes too much. I would start referring to what had happened as 'The Incident'.

I took my own sweet time washing my plate and fork and sliding them into the dishwasher. Then I pushed my chair slowly in under the table, staring around the kitchen. Slinging my backpack over one shoulder, I headed towards the front door.

A small silver key was lying innocently on the table in the front entry hall. I picked it up, and wound it onto the chain around my neck. Kind of dorky, I know, but it was better than being locked outside until Charlie got off work. I didn't want a repeat of The Incident.

Making sure to lock the front door behind me, I headed down the walk. It was drizzling wetly outside. What a surprise. Drops of water sparkled on everything green spread out throughout the yard. The crusher was waiting invitingly on the wet curb, big fenders wide and safe-looking.

I pulled open the driver's side door, holding onto the edge of the roof. Using the arm strength that I actually possessed, I pulled my way into the truck like I was climbing a mountain. Settled firmly on the leather seat, I looked around curiously. It smelled like peppermint, tobacco, and gasoline, which wasn't really a bad combination. It was very clean inside, and the keys were waiting in the ignition.

I smiled with approval, loving my new truck even more now that I could actually examine it a little. I twisted the key, and the crusher's engine rumbled to life, roaring as loud as an angry dragon just waking up. I looked over my shoulder, preparing to back up, and caught sight of the ex-friendly tree. It looked spooky, even in the daylight. I imagined that a shadowy figure was crouched on one of the thick branches, trying to see in my bedroom window.

With this _pleasant_ thought, I slammed my rubber-booted foot down onto the gas petal. The crusher shot forward, tires screeching frantically on the pavement. I winced, wondering if the monstrous wheels were tearing up the ground beneath them. At least if I were arrested for destroying something by this thing, Charlie would know where I was as I sat in the Forks jail. Or did this town even have a jail?

I shot forward, if 'shot' meant about five miles an hour, and headed up the street in the direction of the town's high school. The car shook comfortingly, not as if it were about to fall apart, but as if it were vibrating threateningly at predators.

It didn't take very long to get to the school. I was disappointed that my second glimpse of the new school didn't reveal the familiar metal detectors and chain link fences of home. The buildings here were made of maroon bricks, and everything looked very cheerful. Except for the pouring rain.

Luckily, the crusher blended right in with all the other older cars. I was pleased to note that my truck looked cooler than the others, but maybe I was just biased. A silver car that looked quite a bit more expensive than the others was parked off to the side in an empty parking spot. There were eight or nine empty spots around it in each direction, leaving the rest of the cars crowded in with hardly any room.

I considered this a waste of perfectly good space, especially since the sea of empty parking spots were all so close to the front doors. Why did the people here like to walk so much, when it was always raining? A whole different world, I tell you.

Switching my truck off, I climbed out. I almost slipped and cracked my head open on the concrete. I caught myself just in time, and reached in to grab my bag. Squaring my shoulders, I marched through the rain and towards the school.

I almost felt like someone was watching me.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading! If you review, I PROMISE that Edward and the Cullens will be in the next chapter. Really, this time. :D


	5. Creepy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Twilight_. Sorry. ;)

**A/N: **Thanks a million to patie, Zanessarocks101, Luckycat3, Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl, and Xx-Danger-x-Magnet-xX. Keep the reviews coming, okay?

* * *

4. CREEPY

I limped into the first building, which had a sign out front proclaiming it to be the front office. I was happy that none of the students that were actually here early were hanging out in this direction. I wanted to get the lay of the land before they started staring at me. I opened the door to the office, and a little bell rang merrily. The room inside was nothing really remarkable. It had orange-flecked carpet, several padded folding chairs, a few some dusty awards up on a shelf, and lots of potted plants. I felt like keeling over when I saw that they were all perfectly green. What was it with these people and green stuff? How about something _brown_ for a change?

A plump woman with bright red hair and glasses sat behind the desk, whish was covered with huge mounds of papers that apparently needed to be filed. Instead of working, she was reading what appeared to be a romance novel, or so I judged from the couple passionately embracing on its front cover. She jumped guiltily when I came in, hiding the incriminating book in a drawer. "Can I help you, dear?"

"Uh, I'm Bella Swan. I just transferred here from Phoenix. I'm supposed to get my schedule and stuff from here, I think," I said helpfully.

She gaped at me. "You're new here?"

I nodded cautiously. That's what I had said. Was it really that big of a deal or someone to move into town from Phoenix like this? Well, that answer was probably a yes. This was not comforting to me. Everyone would probably stare at me the whole day. I blushed just thinking about it, so what would happen when all the people were actually _staring_?

"Has anyone-" She broke off sharply, glancing over my shoulder towards the door. She bit her lip, seeming to be thinking deeply about something. I blinked at her curiously, waiting. "Has anyone told you about our town's history, dear?"

"No, ma'am." I assumed that it was something to do with someone accidentally releasing a giant green crayon monster upon the countryside, and it coloring everything in its path before it could be captured again.

"Well, be careful. Alright, dear?" She looked at me in a pleading way.

What was it with these people and telling me to be careful? Jeez, they were all probably afraid of their own shadows here. But then again, I recalled The Incident. Maybe everyone in town knew about whatever it was that I had seen, that's why they acted so strange all the time. This possibility seemed very plausible to me.

The woman was still staring at me, waiting for a response. I smiled sweetly. "I'll be careful," I assured her calmly.

She nodded, this seeming to calm her down a little. She strode over to one of the gray metal filing cabinets and dug through the wads of paper inside. She came up with a slightly wrinkled sheet of paper, and passed it to me over her cluttered desk. "Here's your schedule, dear."

I quickly scanned it, reading what classes I had for the day.

_1st Period: English_

_2nd Period: Government_

_3rd Period: Trigonometry_

_4th period: Spanish_

_(Lunch)_

_5th Period: Biology_

_6th Period: Gym_

Ugh. Gym. I hated gym class with a vengeance. Who wouldn't, as accident-prone as I was? I hit myself on the head with the volleyball or tripped over a rope more often than not. Let me tell you, it _wasn't_ pretty.

"I believe that your books are being held on _that_ shelf over there. The principal mentioned something about them being left for a new student." She quickly made her way over to a bookshelf. It was absolutely overflowing with books and papers and plastic wrappers. How she found anything in this place, I had no idea.

I felt a cold chill sweep through me, as though someone was watching me. I looked over my shoulder towards the windows overlooking the parking lot, but saw nothing. I shivered, rubbing my hands up and down my bare arms. Goosebumps had broken out across the skin.

"I knew they were around here somewhere!" She sounded quite pleased with herself as she pulled out a mound of heavy-looking textbooks. She grunted with the strain, and spare sheets of paper floated down to rest on the carpet. She dropped the books onto the edge of her desk with a thump, dislodging a few plastic folders.

I unzipped my backpack and stowed the books away inside it. Yeah, they were heavy, alright. I would put them in my locker after classes today, so I wouldn't have to carry them around all the time. Not only would they break my back with their weight, but it would be kind of dorky to have a backpack on all day. When I had finished this task, the woman had already made it back to her filing cabinets again.

"And here's a map of the school, so you can find your way around, dear." She, who I was starting to notice seemed to say 'dear' quite a lot, triumphantly jerked a black and white copy of the school's layout from the one of the uncontrolled stacks of documents towering on her desk. She passed it over to me, and I noticed that her long nails were painted a dark crimson.

I studied the map intently. It didn't seem like it would be too hard to navigate through. The best routes to each class were highlighted in pink highlighter. I would have to ditch the map before going into the actual school, to keep from looking stupid, so I had to memorize what I could of the directions on the paper. Nothing labeled you like a dork more than wandering the halls staring at a piece of paper. Or as was my opinion. That's what things were like back in Phoenix.

"Now, have each of your teachers sign a slip to show that you went to class, then bring them back at the end of the day, dear." The woman now thrust some crinkled papers at me, which I also shoved into my backpack. This was starting to get complicated. "That's all, I think." She glanced around thoughtfully, trying to see if she'd forgotten anything.

"Bye!" I exclaimed hastily, making a break for the door. I had to get out of there before she gave me even more junk! I darted out into the drizzle, wincing as I stepped down wrong on my sore ankle. I hadn't even remembered it being injured until just now.

I started walking towards the main building, where classes were going to be held. No other students were around, so the parking lot was eerily empty. I was used to crowds flowing all around me while I headed into school.

At the front door, I paused and took a deep breath. I could _so_ do this. I was a Swan, and Swans were brave people. Then Renée and Charlie both popped into my head, ruining my mental fantasy. Well…maybe not, on second thought. I take that back. Most Swans/ex-Swans seemed to be sort of cowardly.

_Well, you can't stand here all day, _I told myself with certainty, though the thought was actually quite tempting. The rain was slowly seeping into my clothes, and it would be a disaster to show up on your first day at a new school soaked to the bone. _Besides, it's not like anyone's going to bite me or anything._

I squared my shoulders, then marched into the school. Inside, other teenagers my age were strolling around talking animatedly among themselves. It was definitely more cheerful in here than it had been outside. The last of the chill that I had felt in the front office faded away.

No one really seemed to notice me, to my immense relief. I marched into the crowd, happy to notice that my black jacket didn't seem to stand out very much. And most of the girls I saw were as pale as I was, so I wouldn't have to worry about being called an albino. This had happened often at my old school.

As I walked, I tried to conjure up an image of the map that was currently squashed down under all my books. I really needed to know where my locker was, to get rid of some of the said books. My original plan of carrying them around the whole day was failing miserably. They were way too heavy, and my ankle was complaining slightly under the strain.

_Did the map say it was in section A of the building? Or was it B? Or C? Or maybe D? _All I could remember was the number of my locker as I walked past all the other lockers lining the walls. I bit my lip, glad that I had arrived unusually early. This search seemed as though it would take quite a while, at this rate.

I found the number of students milling in the hallway to be lessening slightly as I continued on, deeper into the school. The fluorescent lights were just a little dimmer, and the floors were much dirtier than the polished white ones I had seen when first coming in. The lockers were dented and ugly, which made me sincerely hope that mine wasn't really all the way down here. It was obvious that no one really used this part of the building anymore. It seemed abandoned.

A door creaked loudly down the hall. Luckily, I didn't believe in ghosts, or I would have taken off right then and there. I frowned, noticing that not a single teenager, or even a teacher, for that matter, was around here. It was kind of weird. Where was everyone? How had I wandered so far away, anyway?

I turned to go, then suddenly heard the piercing noise: a cat screeching as though its tail had caught on fire. It sounded like it was in tremendous pain, in agony. _A stray cat must have got into the building and had something fall on it, _I thought, face crumpling, as I turned to walk away. I hesitated, cringing as the horrible wailing continued, starting to weaken. I couldn't stand it when animals were being hurt.

Sighing, and hoping that I wouldn't regret this later, I headed quickly towards the pain-racked noise. The lights above flickered, going out for a mere second before coming back on. My heart nearly stopped at this, but I kept going. The poor cat's cries were weakening, and I could barely even hear them anymore.

I walked faster, the only sound being my shoes clicking against the tile. It was really creepy, and the goosebumps were back. I was shaking like a leaf as I neared the origin of the sound: a closed door at the end of the corridor. The handle was rusty, and a few cobwebs dangled from the top of the door. The cat was definitely on the other side of it, whatever was wrong.

I bit my lip, not sure if I really wanted to go in there. That's what the heroine in the horror movie always did, then usually ended up getting killed. The number one rule of horror movies was to _never_ follow the freaky screams (or in this case, _yowls_) and go through a closed door. Especially when you were alone.

I closed my eyes for a second, then touched the door handle. I pushed against it, and it creaked open loudly. A set of stairs were revealed before me, leading down to the basement. I hurried to walk down them, hoping that no really big spiders hung down in the shadows. I really hated bugs, almost as much as the rain. I also happened to note that the feline had finally stopped caterwauling.

Swallowing, I kept going even as the faint light from the top of the stairs gave up its battle with the darkness. I couldn't see a thing, just shadowy images a few seconds before I crashed into them.

For instance, the janitor's mop bucket. I stepped on the wet mop head and slipped. I landed with a thud on the hard concrete, wincing as pain shot through my leg, then mentally cursed the guy who cleaned this school for leaving his cleaning supplies right in the way for innocent girls like myself to trip over in the dark.

"You should have looked for a light switch at the top of the stairs, stupid," I muttered to myself with annoyance. Here it was my first day of school, and I was chasing after a phantom cat in the basement. And sitting in a puddle of foul smelling mop water while wearing my new jeans. Could things get any worse?

I reached into my backpack and fumbled around for my keys. They had to be in there _somewhere_. Renée had made me put a small bottle of pepper spray and a mini flashlight on the key chain for some reason. When she had done this, I had thought it looked beyond dorky. Now I was grateful as my fingers wrapped around the light.

What was that smell? I suddenly caught a hint of rust, and my nose wrinkled. I felt slightly nauseous, and wondered what disgusting things were hiding in the darkness surrounding me. This thought did not help me overcome the small shakes still moving my body.

I pulled the light free of my backpack and flipped the switch to turn it on. I was happy to see that the batteries worked, as a warm golden glow spilled from the device.

And landed on the mutilated body of a striped orange and brown cat. Its throat was ripped out, blood pooling around its lifeless corpse.

A scream exploded from my own throat, and I threw myself backwards away from the disgusting scene. I crashed into the sharp corner of a box, falling onto my side. My head smacked into the concrete, and I started hyperventilating. My mind was overflowing with images of what I had just seen. That cat that I had heard was dead…something had killed it. Something that might still be around.

I tried to see through the stars dazzling my vision, fingers clutching the button on the pepper spray can, and my whole hand started trembling. I tried to get up, but my legs were too weak. They gave out, and I fell back in a heap, biting down a groan of pain.

My light flashed across something white, and I instantly went still. My eyes stared with growing horror at the person standing a few yards away, cloaked in thick shadows. Their skin was pale white with the faintest glimmer. Short, bronze hair was mussed around his or her face, which was short enough that I assumed the figure to be a guy. His eyes were what caught my attention, though, glimmering a bright golden.

Another scream tore itself from my throat, and I scrambled frantically to my feet. Ignoring the boxes that my hasty exit spilled, I sprinted for the stairs as fast as I could. I had to get to safety… A soft voice called out something behind me, but I didn't listen. I threw myself up the stone steps and jerked open the door, shocked to find two people standing before me.

I screamed again.

Two surprised guys were staring back at me, backing slightly away when I let loose the scream. I panted, falling out the door and slamming it behind me with relief. Now that I was alone with these two guys, who I had just screamed at, I felt a hot blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Are you okay?" one of them asked with concern, brow furrowed. He looked like someone's faithful puppy. "I'm Mike Newton, and this is Eric Yorkie." Both stared at me with undisguised surprise. I knew that I had to look like a mess, after what had happened in the basement.

I took a deep, calming breath. "Uh…I'm Bella Swan. And yeah, I'm fine." I couldn't tell them about the dead cat. They would never believe me.

"Did you fall down the stairs into the basement or something?" Eric wanted to know.

"Um, yes," I lied quickly. "I got lost."

"Hmmm, then it's a good thing about Carlie Tenny throwing up everywhere," Mike declared cheerfully. "If we hadn't been sent to get the mop and bucket, then we wouldn't have found you."

I blushed yet again at his open flirting. "Uh, can you help me find a bathroom to clean up? Then maybe my first class?" I looked at them pleadingly. "And my locker?"

Mike laughed. "Sure, Bella. Right this way."

I felt eyes on my back as we walked away from the door leading to the basement.

**

* * *

**

Reviews=a girl's best friend!


	6. Edward Cullen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight_.

**A/N: **Thanks to Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, Xx-Danger-x-Magnet-xX, Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl, Zanessarocks101, Alice2021, and patie for the amazing reviews! And as the chapter title says, Edward Cullen has finally arrived! Enjoy the chapter…

* * *

5. EDWARD CULLEN

Mike and Eric helped me find the closest bathroom, and I left them outside to wait for me while I went to go clean up. No one else was inside the bathroom, so I clutched the counter and stared at myself in the streaked mirror. I had smudges of dirt all across my face, and my black jacket was soaking wet. Grimacing, I hastily jerked it off and stuffed it into my backpack.

As I pulled out a brush and started running it through my now-tangled hair, I recalled what had happened in the basement. A disgusted shudder ran through me as I remembered the poor cat. I felt like throwing up when I thought about it, and squeezed my eyes closed. And what had been up with that person who had been down there with me? Had they killed that cat? And they had had golden eyes, the exact shade as the person who had been at my window the night before. What were the odds of that? The two people had to be connected somehow.

I stowed my brush back into my backpack, then splashed some cold water on my face. I vowed to try not to think about what had occurred in the basement for the rest of the day. After all, I had probably just imagined it. At least, that's what I was trying to convince myself of.

Feeling much better now that I was cleaned up, I went back out into the corridor outside the bathroom. Eric was leaning against the wall beside the water fountain, studying my class schedule. I had given it to him and Mike before going into the bathroom. "Hey, Eric," I said shyly. I didn't do too well with new people, when I first met them. "Where's Mike?"

Eric looked up with a welcoming smile. It was obvious that _someone_ had a crush on me, which was a new experience for me. "He had to get to class. But I was looking over your schedule, and we both have the same class first period. English, with Mason." He paused to grin at me and hand back my schedule. "So we can go together."

I was secretly pleased with this thought. I didn't want to have to navigate this confusing building alone on my very first day. Especially now that it was mostly empty, filled with only a few lone students who were scurrying to get to their classes before the late bell rang.

We started walking, Eric keeping up a steady flow of conversation. I didn't really have to say much to him, since he mostly spoke without questions. He told me all about Forks, though he mentioned nothing about people who came in the night to stare in your window, or any clans of cat killers. I supposed that he didn't know anything. But just in case he did… I would have to ask him some things later, maybe after school.

It didn't take us very long to reach the right class, since Eric actually knew where he was going. We stepped into the classroom, where two girls were entering just ahead of us. They paused, blocking the way, to hang their jackets on a coat rack by the door. I was pleased to note that their skin was reasonably pale, so my own white skin would not stand out too much here.

After they had moved out of the way, I smiled goodbye to Eric and headed towards the teacher's desk. I saw him head towards the back of the room to sit down. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I'm, um, new to Forks." I tried to speak quietly, so not to draw attention to myself. "I'm supposed to have the teachers from all my classes sign a slip." I held up one of the crumbled pieces of paper.

The teacher, whose nameplate identified him as Mr. Mason, gawked up at me. "You're new?"

I barely suppressed an eye roll. Why was I getting that from every single person I encountered here? It was like everyone who lived here had a phobia of new people. "Yes, sir," I said in my politest voice, as the late bell rang loudly. "I just moved here from Phoenix. Now, could you please sign this for me…?" I waved the paper in front of him.

He shook his head as if to clear away the cobwebs, then took the paper. He quickly scrawled his signature across it, then handed it back. He pointed to a seat in the very back of the classroom, muttering something that sounded like he was welcoming me to Forks. It might have just been me, but I didn't think that he sounded very enthusiastic.

As I turned to head for my desk, I froze in my tracks. Every single student was gaping in my direction, eyes wide. I unconsciously reached up touch my hair. Was there something on my face? Was my hair sticking up? Maybe it was just the new person phobia again. Encouraging myself mentally, I quickly rushed back to my desk. I threw myself into the metal seat, and waited for the hot blush across my cheeks to fade. Surely none of them could watch me back here in the very back of the room.

Mr. Mason started reading his teacher's guide in a bored tone, leaning against the edge of his desk. I read over the reading list that he had given me. Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. It was all pretty basic stuff. I'd already done all of it back in Phoenix. I briefly wondered if Renée would consider sending me all the old essays that I had already completed. She would probably consider this cheating, since she was a mom, and it was her job to think that.

Feeling discouraged, I glanced around the room. Most of the students looked like they were half asleep. I saw several resting the side of their head against a cupped hand to hide an iPod earphone. A few were doodling instead of taking notes. A couple more actually had their eyes closed. Didn't any of them actually care if they learned anything? Not that I was a big fan of studying 24/7, but they had to have good grades if they wanted to get into a good college, right?

I tried to peer over the shoulder of the girl in front of me, who was sketching something on a sheet of wrinkled paper. She was wearing carefully faded jeans and a gray hoodie, almost like she wanted to blend into the crowd. Her brown hair was pulled back into a nondescript ponytail.

I bit my lip as I tried to make out what she was drawing. It was a reasonably good drawing; she could have been an artist. She was drawing a guy who looked like a Greek god. He was absolutely perfect, and boy did he have muscles. I sort of hoped that he was a real person, and that she was drawing him from memory. I would have liked to meet him, though I doubted that he would have been interested in a boring girl like me.

Completely tuning out on Mr. Mason's lecture about _Romeo and Juliet_, I watched intently. I forgot that I was in a classroom, and became utterly fascinated with the sketch. I watched as the girl added a flop of hair with a slight curl to her drawing, then a pair of dreamy eyes. She colored them in darkly with her pencil, pressing down hard on the lead. She made the irises a dark midnight color, which made me shudder for some reason.

Just when I was sure that she would be satisfied with her perfect masterpiece, she bent over her desk and started scribbling beside his mouth. I leaned forward even more, curious. She pulled back to examine her work, and I barely managed to hold in a gasp of shock. She had drawn a pair of fangs hanging from her Greek god's full lips.

I jerked away, slamming my back against the surface of my chair. I took several deep and supposedly cleansing breaths. I really hoped now that the drawing was fictional. I had changed my mind about wanting to meet the subject of the masterpiece. The sight of the fangs made me flash back to the basement, which made me start to feel really sick. I thought that I was going to have to ask for a bathroom pass, but then Mr. Mason finally ended his lecture.

The bell squealed loudly, and I eagerly leapt up. I happened to notice the artist who had been sitting before me folding up her drawing and tucking it away in her pocket. She looked nervous, blue eyes wide against her unnaturally pale skin. She seemed guilty about something, but I wasn't sure what. Maybe for ruining the Greek god drawing? That certainly seemed like a crime to me.

Eric hurried over to me as I gathered up my books and stuffed them into the bottomless pit called my backpack. I was annoyed to note that the inside of it was started to stink, thanks to the sopping wet jacket. "You had Government next, right?" he asked me eagerly.

"Right," I answered calmly, my voice displaying none of the inner turmoil that I really felt. I followed him out the door and into the crowd. I saw the artist girl disappear in the opposite direction.

Eric walked me to Government, and I waved goodbye as we went separate ways. I went inside, had the teacher sign my slip, and sat at my desk. I got a similar 'you're new?' reaction from everyone there, as well.

The rest of the morning passed in a blur. I had all my teachers sign the little slips, and tried not to think about the person who had been at my window, the basement incident, or the strange and creepy drawing. It seemed that my list of things I couldn't think about was getting longer and longer, much to my dismay.

Finally, lunch came. I was glad to have a change of scenery from the boring pace of the classes. A fairly nice girl from my Spanish class, Jessica Stanley, walked with me to the cafeteria. I got a tray of food and sat down with her and a group of her friends. She fired off all their names at me, but I promptly forgot them. I wasn't being rude; I just couldn't remember so many names at one time.

"How is Forks different from Phoenix?" asked a quiet girl with dark hair and eyes. She smiled encouragingly at me.

I shrugged, sipping my soda while trying to seem jaded and cool. "It rains a lot more here than it does in Phoenix," I admitted casually. "Nothing big." A sharp movement caught my eye, and I glanced over the girl's shoulder. That's when I saw them.

Three boys and two girls were striding gracefully towards the table in the exact center of the table. No, _striding_ was the wrong word to describe it. They were floating, like they were walking on clouds. It was amazing, immediately drawing my eyes to them.

As they sat down, the room went silent. It was like something out of a horror movie. No one was looking in their direction, but everyone had stopped talking. They were all suddenly very interested in their food, even Jessica. She had been a real chatterbox up until now, so her unexpected silence showed that something was really going on.

I studied the group as they sat at their center table. They weren't talking either, and were staring blankly off into space. None of them looked at each other, and they weren't touching their food. It just sat invitingly on their plastic trays.

The two girls were very different from each other. They had pale white skin that seemed to shimmer in the cafeteria lighting. One had a tall and willowy figure, graceful and thin. Her long blonde hair was curled slightly, with the ends tossed over one shoulder. The other was rather short, shorter than me even, and had spiky black hair that poked stylishly in all directions. She looked like a pixie come to life, minus the fairy tale wings.

All of the boys were lean and muscular, looking like models from a magazine. Their skin was snow white, as well. Normally I thought guys with pasty skin looked weird, but these prime examples looked magnificent. The one who I assumed was the oldest had dark curly hair, and the one across from him had hair that was a ruffled honey blonde color. The last guy appealed to me the most for some reason, with his bronze-colored hair. He seemed younger than the others, who could have been teachers here instead of just students. There was something familiar about him, though I was sure that I had never seen him before. I would have remembered. I just couldn't place him…

My own eyes went wide as I noticed theirs. All of them had golden eyes, brighter than the stars lighting up the darkest void of outer space. Then I realized where I recognized the younger guy from. He was the Greek god that the artist girl in English had been drawing. I could see every detail from the sketch; she really was a good artist. It had captured him perfectly. But…why had she drawn the fangs to mar his perfect lips, and created him with such black irises?

A few people started talking again, though more quietly than before. The atmosphere was nervous and shaky, like all the students were afraid to get in trouble from some higher force.

"Who are _they_?" I whispered with awe, still staring at the beautiful people sitting like they belonged at that center table. As I spoke the words, the subject of the artist's sketch looked up. He stared right into my eyes, and I felt like he could see to the bottom of my soul. I swallowed hard as he looked away again, towards the unbitten apple on his plate. His lips barely moved, and the others didn't look as though they were listening, but I could tell that he was speaking to them.

"Don't look at them, Bella. Pretend that you're talking to us." Jessica's urgent tone drew my eyes back towards her. She looked frightened, skin turning several shades lighter as the blood drained from her face.

"I _am_ talking to you," I said reluctantly, turning my attention back to her. I really wanted to continue observing them for some reason, but managed to keep a hold on myself.

"Just don't pay them any mind. It's too dangerous," one of Jessica's nameless friends told me in a low voice. "Pretend that everything's normal, and you won't be the next victim. The Cullens like to act as though no one knows what they are." All she needed was the haunted house music playing quietly in the background and she would be a reject from a black and white horror movie.

Ugh, I was thinking about horror movies too much these past few days.

The Cullens? I decided that that was their last name. They definitely looked like siblings. They all had the same elegant look to them, graceful and…predatory. Like they would attack you at the slightest misstep. I shivered at the thought. "What are you talking about?" I gave the girl a look like I thought that she was crazy, though I was secretly intrigued. This town had some kind of secret, and I was going to find out what it was. It seemed like everyone in Forks knew about it but me.

"I can't tell you," she answered me in a harsh whisper. "Act like we never had this conversation."

"Though they probably already know," Jessica said in a depressed voice. "They hear everything. They're probably listening right now."

I bit down hard on my bottom lip, the room suddenly feeling several degrees colder. Was it just me, or was everyone who lived here overly dramatic? "Who's the younger guy?" I nodded my head towards the one who had been the subject of the drawing in English class. No one looked.

"You're playing with fire," muttered a boy whose name I couldn't remember.

"Why do you want to know?" Jessica asked me bluntly.

"Someone in my English class drew a picture of him," I answered vaguely. From the corner of my eye, I saw all of _them_ stiffen, like they had actually heard my words. They all began muttering to each other from the sides of their perfect lips. The blonde girl jerked out an expensive cell phone and began hissing into it.

"A picture?" Jessica looked very afraid. "Was she the one sitting in front of you? I know that she had an empty desk behind her, so that's probably where she sat."

"Yeah, that's her. Dark brown hair in a ponytail, gray hoodie," I offered.

Jessica drew in a sharp gasp. "Caitlin," she murmured, voice sounded utterly shocked. Her friends bowed their heads sadly.

"Who's Caitlin?" So that was the artist girl's name. This was reassuring information to know, so I could stop calling her 'artist girl' in my mind.

"She's nobody now," another girl answered me gravely. "You've just sealed her death. Edward will make sure of it."

"She's done too many things to rebel already," Jessica said. "And now that you've alerted," she lowered her voice, "_the Cullens_ to her crime, don't expect to see her again anytime soon."

"What?" I cried, causing several people to look worriedly in my direction. Including the Cullens. So the younger guy was named Edward, if what Jessica's friend had said was true. But why would he care if some girl who probably just had a crush on him drew a picture starring him? Of course, she had added in weird fangs, but the drawing had still been flattering.

Jessica hushed me. "Be quiet, or you won't be showing up to class tomorrow either, Bella," she told me seriously.

The bell that signaled the end of lunch trilled, and the Cullens all got to their feet in one smooth moment; it almost looked choreographed. They all walked together to the trashcan against one wall, and dumped their uneaten lunches and unopened drinks into the garbage. They placed their trays on the counter, where the lunch lady backed away fearfully, then paced out of the room.

Once they were gone, everyone started talking with ease again. They all casually got up and started throwing their trash away as they chattered cheerfully with each other. Had they not noticed the creepy atmosphere that had left as soon as the Cullens had? Was I the only one? Or was everyone else already used to it by now?

"Go to class now, Bella." Jessica turned away and walked off with her friends clustered around her. Only one remained, the one with dark hair and eyes.

I crossed my arms across my chest, frowning deeply. She had been so friendly before. What was her problem now? Was it something I said? "Probably the thing with the Cullens," I mumbled to myself.

"What?" the girl asked me in her soft voice.

"Um…nothing. Aren't you going to get to class or something?"

"You said that you had Biology II next period, right? Well, so do I."

I smiled, happy to have another friendly face to walk with. "Wow, that's great."

"My name is Angela Weber, by the way," she politely reminded me. "I thought that you might forget after being told so many names all at once."

I laughed, smiling gratefully. "Hi, Angela."

After tossing my trash, I pulled out my map of the school, using one hand to smooth its wrinkles. Angela asked if I wanted her to show me the way, but I declined. I wanted to figure it out on my own. I followed the map carefully, heading for Biology. Angela followed me with a slight smile curving her lips. I made sure to avoid any dark and empty hallways where cat killers might have been lurking in the shadows. Luckily for me, I found the correct classroom in plenty of time.

We walked inside, and I didn't spare a glance towards my fellow classmates. I knew that they would all be staring at me, like in every other class. Angela gave me a small wave and headed to sit down. I went purposefully up to the teacher's desk, holding out one of the last few slips that remained. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I'm supposed to have all my teachers sign one of these." I gave him the condensed version of my speech. Then I waited for the inevitable reaction of 'you're _new_?'

Surprisingly, the teacher just signed the paper with a flourish and passed it back to me, not even looking up at my face. It would seem that this teacher did not enjoy teaching this class. He seemed as nervous as the students in the lunch room had. "Welcome to Forks, Bella," he mumbled to me, eyes darting around nervously. "Take the empty seat." He swallowed hard, and his Adam's apple bobbed up and down.

Turning to locate this empty seat, I froze in my tracks. None other than the guy from the cafeteria, Edward Cullen, sat at the lab table with the empty seat. He was my new partner.

**

* * *

**

I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed, if you have the time... :D


	7. The Bathroom Incident

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight_. How sad, huh? :P

**A/N: **Thanks a million to Ithil, Izzabel, dolphin231, Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl, CeceUchila, babyblue3296, Zanessarocks101, and patie for all your reviews. Keep it up!

* * *

6. THE BATHROOM INCIDENT

I found that I couldn't even make my legs move, staring with horror at where the dangerously handsome Edward Cullen sat casually at the lab table with the empty seat. The seat where I was supposed to be sitting down. He had been staring down listlessly at his hands until I stopped walking, but now he glanced up at me. His golden eyes widened slightly, and a grimace crossed his face, as though he were in some kind of intense pain. He hurriedly looked away from me, head moving in a blur of movement that was just a little bit too fast for a normal human being.

But maybe I just imagined it.

My heart thudding painfully against my ribs, I forced myself to keep walking. I took my seat with an air of faked calmness about me, placing my backpack down on the floor by my feet. I unzipped my bag and pulled out my notebook and mechanical pencil, flipping the book open to the section I had marked 'Biology Notes'. I crossed my ankles, then leaned forward on the stool until I was closer to the table. I held my breath, waiting for class to begin.

Edward didn't even look my way once, instead focusing on the corner of the lab table on his side. His posture was stiff, and he was leaning slightly away from me. I knew, because I was watching him carefully from the corner of my eye. I felt like something was drawing me towards him, like a force of gravity. It was really creepy; I didn't understand it.

After what felt like an eternity, the teacher began talking up at the front of the room. He read awkwardly from his crumpled notes, making no effort at all to seem as though he had read over the lesson before this class. He didn't glance up once, and beads of sweat trickled mysteriously down his face. The room was sort of chilly, enough that I wanted my jacket, so why was he sweating like he was running a marathon?

The lesson was on cellular anatomy, which was luckily something I had already studied back in Phoenix. This way, I didn't have to concentrate very hard on the nervously stuttering teacher, instead trying to keep my breathing calm and collected. My face felt hot, and I knew that I was blushing. Though what else was new?

Why was Edward ignoring me like this? What had _I _ever done to _him_? We'd never even met before! My thoughts drifted to what had happened in the lunchroom with Jessica, Angela, and the others. Every single person in the cafeteria had seemed terrified the instant that the Cullens had stepped into the room. What had made them have that reaction?

My imagination whirled with ideas as I dutifully took notes on my notepad. Could Mr. Cullen, whoever he was, by a mob boss or something? Maybe he knew tons of dangerous people and worried the folks of Forks. Or possibly the kids were mutants, and possessed terrifying abilities. Maybe some of them turned into bat creatures during the full moon. I also considered spider powers and kryptonite.

I shot another look at him, peering through my hair. I instantly regretted it. He gave me a look that would have made me drop down dead, had looks truly been able to kill. His golden eyes held a murderous expression, and his firm lips twisted into a small and silent snarl. His hands, resting on his lap, clenched into tight fists.

A violent shudder ran through my body, and I jerked away from him. What was his problem? Why was he _doing_ this to me? His expression definitely could have given me nightmares, and I didn't want to have any more of those. I already had the eyes outside my window and the cat incident in the basement to worry about.

Suddenly, I was angry at him. I leaned back towards him, taking pleasure when his eyes narrowed and a look of surprise crossed his face. Had no one ever stood up to him like this before? I guessed that the answer was no. "Leave me alone, Edward Cullen," I hissed at him, trying to showcase my knowledge of his name. "You can't scare me, got that? I know _everything_ about you." My voice shook a little, ruining the otherwise perfect lie.

I guess that it worked, if only a little bit, because his back went rigid, and his nostrils flared. I briefly worried if I had an unpleasant body odor. I hadn't showered last night or this morning, after all. And falling in the disgusting mop water in the basement probably hadn't helped at all.

"You would do well to keep quiet," he mumbled to me, voice velvet and lilting. He had a slight accent that I couldn't identify, and almost sounded foreign.

Abruptly, he pushed his stool back and lurched to his feet. Walking with a catlike grace, he paced up the aisle towards the door. The two girls passing notes froze, and everyone shriveled back from his intimidating presence as he passed. The teacher broke off in the middle of his lecture, wordlessly looking away as Edward threw open the door and stalked out, slamming it roughly behind him. I was completely shocked. Wasn't he going to say something? Edward was obviously cutting class!

After a few seconds of tense silence, the teacher began speaking again. He put the crumpled notes down on his desk, and began talking in a slightly animated voice. He seemed more at ease now that Edward was gone, like he was afraid of the guy who was half his age.

I frowned, staring absently at the empty lab stool behind me.

Unexpectedly, a wad of paper hit me in the back of the head. I jumped in surprise, then turned around. A boy several rows back was staring at me with a cold expression, and I deduced that he had been the one throwing the note at me. I bent over and snatched the paper up, then smoothed out its wrinkles. Shooting a hurried gaze up at the teacher to make sure that he wasn't watching, I silently read the two lines printed boldly across the paper: _**Well, you might as well call yourself dead now. No one makes Cullen mad and manages to live to tell the tale.**_

But that wasn't the most disturbing part. Underneath the threatening words was a fairly detailed drawing of a girl standing in front of what appeared to be this very school. The only thing missing was her head. That's right. Her neck was bare, and her head was rolling around on the ground at her feet. Her eyes were wild and terrified, and I couldn't help noticing the tooth marks scattered across her cheeks.

The paper fell from my fingertips, fluttering towards the ground. My stomach churned, and I felt like I was about to throw up. Offering no explanation to the teacher, I grabbed my backpack with one hand and raced out of the room.

That was my first mistake.

I slammed the classroom door behind me, not caring where I would go once outside. I leaned against the white wall at my back and panted for air. I had felt like I was slowly being strangled to death, and was sure that I would have suffocated had I sat at the stool for even a second longer than I had.

What had that boy meant by his words and the gruesome drawing? Had that girl been meant to have been mauled by a bear or something? And what did that have to do with _me_? Surely it didn't mean that the Cullens, Edward in particular, would try to behead me simply because I had told him that I wasn't afraid.

...Right?

I took several more deep breaths, enjoying the feeling of cool air inflating my lungs. Feeling a tiny bit calmer, I pushed my sweaty hair back out of my eyes. Then I started walking, heading in the direction that I was pretty sure I could find a bathroom in.

The corridors were empty, which seemed ghostly and eerie to my mixed-up brain. I could easily imagine strange purple mist floating through the cracks in the walls, and screams ringing out as a mysterious monster attacked the helpless students and teachers. The only sound besides my soft footsteps was the soft clinking noise of the ancient air conditioning system.

I finally made it to a bathroom, and shoved open the door. It creaked loudly in the stillness, and I quickly glanced over my shoulder. I don't really know why; I just felt like someone was watching me. Satisfying myself, for the most part, that I was acting crazy and that no one was really there, I went inside.

Not surprisingly, there wasn't a single person in the bathroom. I peeked under all the stall doors just to make sure, then stood in front of the mirror for the second time that day, studying my reflection. I looked a little paler than usual, and my eyes were slightly red from lack of sleep the night before, but they weren't that noticeable.

I splashed some cold water onto my face, trying in vain to revive myself. I felt like a walking zombie, sleepless and moaning. Pulling my brush out from under my disgustingly smelly jacket, I savagely jerked it through the tangle of hair I called my own.

"Maybe I should have listened to Renée," I told myself in a low voice, biting my lip. "This town is too creepy. And what is _up_ with the Cullens, anyway? What are they hiding?" Maybe it was Charlie's cop blood in me, but I really felt like I _had_ to solve this little mystery. I imagined exposing a conspiracy that hadn't been heard of in Forks for years, and getting a gold metal.

All of a sudden, I heard a voice outside the door. It was quiet and deadly, and had a smooth texture to it. Somehow, I knew that it wasn't just one of the girls coming to use the bathroom. It was one of the Cullens.

Looking around frantically, I didn't see any possible hiding places. What was I going to do? Moving with what I considered lightning speed, I stuffed everything back into my backpack, then raced into one of the stalls. I closed the door, locked it, then leapt up onto the closed toilet lid just as I heard the door open.

Trying to calm my thudding heart, I fastened my backpack into its rightful place on my back and nervously waited. I held my breath, praying that whoever it was wouldn't rip open the door and find me cowering there.

"…Is she?" snapped an angry voice, as something slammed into the mirror where I had been looking at myself only seconds before. I heard the sound of breaking glass and shuddered, pressing my back up tightly against the wall. "I want to know how she knows about us, and have her stopped!"

"Calm down, Rosalie," chirped a calmer voice. "She might have been just bluffing. You know how Edward gets nervous when he finds a new singer. Even though _that's_ not very often, of course. Whoever this girl is, she must have a pretty powerful scent."

Scent? I wondered what they were talking about, and cautiously raised the tips of my hair to my nose and inhaled silently. I didn't smell anything weird. And why would they call me a singer? My voice was so off key that it wasn't even funny.

"I'll bet that one of the locals broke the Law and warned her about us," the first one, Rosalie, declared in a vicious tone. "Maybe that one girl who drew the picture of Edward, Caitlin Haysen. We've had trouble with that one before, and it seems like something she might try to pull."

"Don't worry about it. Carlisle said that he would take care of her. Right?" the second voice reasoned.

"Do you think that this new girl was the one who caught Edward feeding down in the basement this morning?" She changed the subject, and my eyes closed as I realized that she was talking about what I had witnessed with the dead cat. "That would explain things."

"Maybe, maybe not." She didn't sound very concerned.

"And because she wasn't in the right class when we looked for her, that makes me suspect it even more, Alice. Where did she go? She must know _something_ if she knew that we would come for her."

"Maybe she had to use the bathroom. Humans do that, remember?"

"Of course I remember, Alice. Why do you think that we're even _here_?" Rosalie sounded annoyed. "Check the stalls so that we can get out of-" Her voice broke off, and I heard an unearthly hiss. Goosebumps broke out across my arms. "Do you hear that?"

"It…it sounds like a heartbeat. And one going rather fast, I might add," Alice murmured softly. Her next words came like a whisper in the wind, almost too quiet for me to actually hear. "Do you suppose that we have an eavesdropper, Rosalie?"

"Let's find out. And I _am_ kind of thirsty." I could hear the smirk in her voice as Alice giggled with her. Then came the sound of a stall door bursting open, the hard metal shattering into pieces as something extremely hard slammed into it.

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, oh my God._ The words flashed through my mind as I frantically looked around the small space that I was trapped inside. They were going to kill me! Anyone who could break a heavy-duty stall door into small pieces like that had to be strong. Strong enough to snap my neck, at least.

My eyes landed on the ceiling vent just a few feet above my head. I could easily reach it if I stretched my arms, and I would have no problem crawling through the small hole. But did I really want to do this? My clothes would get hopelessly dirty, and who knew what horrid things were slinking around in the tunnels above. Rats, bugs, germs galore? I wasn't particularly sure that I wanted to find out.

My decision was made for me when another door exploded inward, the whole row of stall dividers shaking precautiously. If they kept it up, they could knock the whole shaky row down. If it landed on me, I didn't think that I would fare too well. If all that sturdy metal landed atop me with a force like that, I would be turned into a Bella Swan pancake.

I hastily reached my arms as high as they would go, fingers grazing the metal grate blocking the vent. I jerked frantically at the grate, and it slipped free. I pushed it up into the tunnel above, thankful when it didn't scrape on anything and give away my exact position.

Another stall door was destroyed, and Rosalie laughed. "Whoever it is, she sounds like she's about to go into cardiac arrest, Alice."

"Why don't you just come out?" Alice called pleasantly, presumably to me. "We won't hurt you."

"Too much," Rosalie added ominously.

"Rosalie! Don't frighten the poor thing anymore than she already is," Alice chastened with a humorous chuckle.

I stretched my arms again, and shoved my backpack up after the grate. I knew that I wouldn't fit with it attached to my back. Taking a deep breath, I wrapped my fingers across the sharp metal edges of the vent. Then I tugged my body upwards, using all of my strength, which unfortunately wasn't very much. My arm muscles screamed in agony, and I mentally cursed myself for having eaten fattening butter on both of my eggs that morning.

I closed my eyes, biting down on my bottom lip hard to keep from crying out, and pulled even harder. The metal pierced my flesh, and I ignored the trickle of blood beginning to seep out. My body lifted up from the toilet lid, even as another impact broke in the stall just one door down from mine. Why wasn't anyone coming to see what was making all the noise? I assumed that it was because they were all pretending not to hear it.

My elbows were at the height of the edges of the vent, and I used all the determination I could muster to go higher. I could see easily into the vent now, and the tunnel stretched out beside the hole I was half through. It was dark and musty and smelled awful, but I didn't really care. I was almost through!

I reached out and grasped at some dark shape in the darkness, and had the sudden thought that it might not be strong enough to hold my weight. My palms suddenly went sweaty and I almost slipped, but pulled myself the last of the way up into the tunnel before I could fall.

I turned myself around in the cramped space as a muffled crash rang out below me. I covered the hole with the vent cover again, and held my breath as I peered down at the scene below. I watched the door of the stall where I had been hiding implode inward, then saw the two Cullen girls from the cafeteria peering inside.

"I don't see anything," Alice said dubiously. "And this is the last stall. Where did she go?"

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, then slowly moved her head to look up towards where I was hiding.

I held back a gasp and started wiggling my way through the tiny space that I was wedged into. I felt the metal digging into my stomach as I worked my way away from the bathroom and the horrors I had overheard. I could only hope that I wouldn't end up coming to a dead end and become stuck there forever, since there wasn't really any room to turn around.

It took me roughly about thirty minutes to reach another vent, through which I saw the hallway in front of the doors leading out of the school. I opened the vent, kicking it to the floor below. I let it clatter loudly against the tile, then dropped my body down through the hole without hesitation. My uninjured ankle protested in pain, and I dropped unsteadily to my knees.

Scrambling back up, I threw a scared look over my shoulder and ran out of the school towards my truck.

**

* * *

**

Please review! :D


	8. The First Warning

**Disclaimer: **Woe is me, but I don't own _Twilight_! ;)

**A/N: **Thanks a lot to bluebaby3296, Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, dolphin231, hoot13, It-Ended-At-3, eyeglassed cat, Zanessarocks101, Izzabel, Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl, CeceUchiha, Casamora, patie, Luckycat3, Carlisle's Angel, Ashley123652, and megagenie for their awesome reviews! Thanks so much!

* * *

7. THE FIRST WARNING

The crusher roared up to the curb of Charlie's house, and I hurriedly put it in park. Jerking out the key, I grabbed my backpack and jumped out of the cab. Slamming the door, I started limping at a fast pace towards the front door. Both my injured ankle and my previously okay one were aching fiercely, so I assumed that I could call both of them injured now. The long drop from the ceiling vent back at the school hadn't helped my health very much.

I unsteadily made my way up the stone steps to the small porch, hand braced against the wall for balance. I reached with my free hand to the key at my neck, and gasped when I saw the state of my palm. A deep gash was sliced into the flesh, blood oozing painfully out of the skin. I hadn't even noticed it until just now, being too afraid that one of the Cullens (or even _all_ of them) would follow me home.

Though they probably already knew where I lived, knowing my awful luck.

Shaking my head to clear it, I used my key to unlock the door, then slipped inside. Everything was dark and silent in the house, except for the sound of my still-ragged breathing. I relocked the door behind me, then threw my bag down on the floor, feeling a little safer behind the secured door.

Taking a deep breath and smoothing hair back from my sweaty forehead, I started upstairs towards my room. The wooden steps creaked ominously under my feet. I veered across the hall to the bathroom, and jerked open the medicine cabinet, wincing as the rough wood touched my hand.

I got out a tube of Neosporin and some Band-Aids from the medicine cabinet, and unsteadily unscrewed the cap of the medicine. I squeezed clear glops of it all over the wounds, which of course started to sting, then pushed on the Band-Aids. I glowered angrily at the brown bandages, which stood out much too strongly against my pale skin. I could only tug my sleeves down a little further and hope that Charlie wouldn't notice.

Discovering a somewhat stretchy rubber band in one of the drawers, I pulled my hair back into a sloppy ponytail. I next headed back downstairs and out to the shed at the side of the house. Wincing at the eerie darkness, which made me think something was watching me (what else was new?), I rummaged around inside until I came up with some nails and a sturdy-looking hammer.

I went inside and up to my room, and nailed the loose board back down to the window. Each sturdy pound of the hammer made me feel a little better. _Just try to get in now, Edward Cullen, _I thought smugly, tucking the hammer under my pillow. Just in case.

Once again, I returned to the lower floor, feeling much better now. It was like a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I strolled into the kitchen, stomach rumbling as I had a hopeful thought about the refrigerator being full. I hadn't eaten much at lunch, and all the stress had made me starving.

I pulled on the handle of the fridge, then frowned darkly when I saw the empty white shelves inside. There wasn't really much in there. I was going to have trouble cooking for Charlie without much to use. But there was no way that I was stepping foot out of that house until at least the next morning.

I pulled out a small bowl of red grapes, and popped one into my mouth. Glancing around hopefully to see if any other precious morsels were scattered on the countertops, I noticed that the new message light on the answering message was blinking urgently. I pushed the button, leaning against the counter, and listened.

"_Hi, Bella!"_ My mother sounded chirpy, like the Renée I had known and loved before I had brought up moving to Forks. _"Hi, Charlie."_ She added it as almost an afterthought. _"Bella, honey, please call me back right away. I really would like to know how you're liking Forks. Bye, honey!"_

_Beep_.

"_Bella, are you okay? I would _really_ like to hear from you. So call me back, okay?"_

_Beep_.

"_Bella? I need to hear from you, honey. Would you please call me on my cell phone?"_

_Beep_.

"_Bella. Why aren't you answering my calls? And I've sent you dozens of little emails. Haven't you been checking the answering machine or your inbox?"_ Phil's voice sounded distantly in the background. _"Okay. Just call me back."_

_Beep._

"_Isabella Marie. Call me back right away. It's important that you do, alright?"_ She sounded frantic now, and I rolled my eyes.

_Beep_.

The machine finally shut off with a click, and I heaved a sigh of relief, popping another small grape into my mouth. Grabbing the phone, I leisurely dialed my mother's number. It went straight to voicemail. "Hi from Forks, Mom. Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine," I lied, cursing the slight shakiness in my voice. "And I haven't been checking my email because I just got here yesterday. Plus, the computer is practically from the Stone Age, if you get my drift." I paused for a moment, trying to think what I should say next. I certainly couldn't tell her about the business with the mysterious and sort of terrifying Cullens. "I'm making a few friends here, which is cool. So don't worry about me becoming a social leper or something now that I'm living in such a small town. Well…call me back when you get a chance. Bye." I hung up.

What to do now? I had a hopelessly long afternoon stretched out in front of me until Charlie got home later that day, and I wasn't about to venture forth out the door. I doubted that anything good was on TV at the moment, so I decided to attempt at some homework. The thought of homework made me think of school, which made me think of the fact that I had skipped last period and most of biology. That wouldn't look good on my record.

I headed upstairs after grabbing my backpack, feet dragging wearily against the carpet. This had been one busy day for me. Trouble sleeping the night before because of eyes staring in my window, starting at a new school, witnessing someone killing a cat, getting some creepy guy for a lab partner, and being chased through an air vent. Not fun at all, let me tell you.

I pulled out the chair at my desk, and the metal legs scratched against the floor. I rubbed my eyes with a yawn, then sat down at the desk. I pulled out my damp jacket, making an expression of disgust, and tossed it in the general direction of my dresser. Rustling through the stray papers and other miscellaneous items in the deep abyss, I pulled out my notebook of notes and stared at the neat handwriting scrawling across the page.

My eyes felt so heavy, and I yawned again. I could barely keep my eyelids from drifting closed. It really wasn't worth the effort. I folded my arms across the surface of the desk and lay my head down on top of them. Darkness overcame me…

* * *

"Bella? Are you home?"

I jolted awake, heart pounding fearfully. Then, as I heard the door slam downstairs, I realized that it had just been Charlie coming in from work and not the Cullens attacking the house. "Up here, Dad!" I shouted sleepily back, brushing hair out of my eyes. I could feel faint indentions in my check from the notebook rings, and grimaced.

I heard my father's heavy footsteps pounding up the stairs, then his head poked around the corner. "Honey? Why were you asleep already?" he asked me worriedly.

"Jet lag," I said smoothly, not even having to think about it. I figured that jag let was at least part of the reason for my tiredness, so it wasn't really a lie. I pushed back my chair and stretched.

"Oh." He still looked concerned, head titled to one side. "How…how did school go?" His mouth was a tight line, almost as if he dreaded the answer.

"Great," I chirped perkily. "I made a couple of new friends."

He stiffened, body going tense. "What were their names, Bella?" he asked quickly.

"Jessica Stanley and Angela Weber. I also met several more of their friends, but I don't really remember their names," I told him lightly.

He visibly relaxed, my keen eye not missing this fact. "Oh. Get any homework today?" Charlie glanced over his shoulder, and I knew that the TV was calling him. Probably a baseball or softball game was on.

I shrugged, then got to my feet. "I'll get started on some supper now, Dad. You must be hungry."

"You don't have to do that, Bella…" I could see the hope shining on his face at the thought of a home cooked meal.

"I want to," I assured him with a small smile. "And tomorrow after school I'll go over to the grocery store and pick up some food and stuff." Just thinking about going to school again made my stomach lurch, and I thought that I was about to throw up. I managed to mask this feeling, somehow. Charlie didn't seem to notice.

"Well, I'm going to go take a quick shower." He gestured over one shoulder with his thumb, nodding his head that way to further get the point across.

"Okay." I watched him head around the corner, and listened to the bathroom door click shut. A few moments later, the loud noise of the water running from the showerhead sounded, and I went out into the hallway. A glance out the window in the hall showed that the sky outside was a faint pink now. It was twilight. In the fairytale stories Renée had read to me in my childhood, the monsters had always come out at twilight. Also, not a single person was walking along the street. It was eerily silent, in my opinion.

Hiding a shudder, I hurried the rest of the way downstairs. I got out the ingredients for spaghetti, and started a pan of water to boiling. The boiling sound helped the room seem more cheery, somehow. So did knowing that Charlie was right upstairs. None of the monsters that I imagined outside would get me with him here.

Then the doorbell rang. I flinched involuntarily, heartbeat speeding up tremendously. Oh my God, who was ringing the doorbell at this time of night? I seriously doubted that anyone else would be venturing into the murky dusk, after the way that everyone had acted at school all day. I didn't blame them, either. But that only left one choice on who it could be.

The Cullens.

I shook my head fiercely, trying to clear this horrifying thought away from my brain. Why would one of them show up _here_? That was just absurd. None of them even really knew me. It was probably…Angela. Yeah, that's right. She had come over to borrow some biology notes or something before it got completely dark.

My numb legs started moving towards the entry hall. Even though it was only a few feet to the doorway, it felt like an eternity. The doorbell rang again, and I swallowed hard. I moved my head to glance nervously around the doorframe, and saw the doorknob rattling. It was like someone on the other side was shaking it.

"Bella Swan," someone said darkly from the other side of the thick door. It shocked me that I could hear the unfamiliar voice through the wood, but it shocked me even more that whoever it was seemed to know that I was there. "Open the door before I break it down." Something in the mysterious person's voice told me that he really could if he wanted to.

Whole body shaking, I eyed the gun hanging with Charlie's stuff on the rack behind the door. Then I reached for the knob, which felt cold through the Band-Aids all over my palm. I undid the locks, then slowly pulled the door open.

One of the Cullen guys that I'd seen in the lunchroom stood on the front step. It was the one with the darkest hair, who had the build of a football player. Or so it looked to me, anyway. He wore a dark scowl, and his golden eyes were even darker than they had looked in the cafeteria, almost black now. His hands were balled into tight fists, hands that I could easily picture wrapping around my neck and strangling the life out of me.

I let out a squeak, taking a step backwards. "Wh…what do you want?" I managed to ask him, voice shaking so badly that I hardly even recognized it as my own.

"My name is Emmett Cullen. And if you want to survive living in this town, you'd do well to stay out of my family's way." His voice was a growl. "Because if we wanted to, both you and your father would be wiped off the map." He sneered at me, showing off startlingly white teeth.

So he wasn't here to kill me after all? _That_ was a surprise.

"I…you…" I couldn't really think of anything to say when confronted by all this muscle. And him showing his teeth made the whole creep factor go up even more.

"Keep this little talk in mind. And don't go out tonight." He turned and walked off the porch with an inhuman grace. I blinked, and he was gone. It was as if the thick shadows cloaking the house and just swallowed him up into their depths.

I slammed the door and leaned against it, breathing heavily. Just what _was_ going on in this town?

**

* * *

**

Remember my motto: review, review, REVIEW! lol


	9. Research

**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, not yours truly.

**A/N: **Thanks to bluebaby3269, hoot13, dolphin231, aussiegoddess, Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl, eyeglassed cat, Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, Xx-Danger-x-Magnet-xX, rides the beast, Carlisle's Angel, XxForgottenxVampiressxX, Izzabel, CeceUchila, cece, Emma-girl, Rosebud, and lizy for all your reviews! And since it's been so long since my last update, you all get an extra-long chapter to read! :D

* * *

8. RESEARCH

As my breathing began to slow, I wiped the back of my hand across my forehead. It came away drenched with sweat. I grimaced, wiping the hand against my jeans. My heart was still pounding heavily against my ribs, but at least I didn't feel as though I were having a heart attack.

Yet.

What exactly had just happened? This Emmett person, Edward's alleged brother, had just _threatened_ me. Why? What did they have to fear from _me_? My mind drifted back to one of my earlier theories, that maybe their father, Mr. Cullen, was involved with the mafia or something. That would definitely explain why everyone in Forks was so afraid of him and his kids. But why would I see one of them looking in my window in the middle of the night?

And I was starting to believe that the Cullens were involved with the clan of cat killers, too. It made sense. Golden eyes had been also present at the scene of that crime, as Charlie would say. But what did all this mean? I was starting to wish that I had read _Nancy Drew_ instead of _Wuthering Heights_ all the time. That might have come in handy right about now.

I heard a door slam loudly upstairs, and nearly jumped out of my skin. I felt stupid when I realized that it had just been Charlie coming out of the bathroom. "Bella? Bells, are you down there?" He sounded absolutely frantic, and I heard his boots pounding down the stairs.

I swallowed hard, knowing that it wouldn't be good if he caught me by the front door, especially after dark. I turned and rushed into the kitchen, praying that the spaghetti I'd been cooking hadn't burned. I skidded to a stop beside the stove, hurriedly turning down the temperature of the stove burner. The pot of noodles was smoking, but it hadn't burned, luckily.

"Bella?" Charlie poked his head into the kitchen, hair plastered wetly to his scalp. His eyes were wide with worry, and his shirt wasn't even buttoned. It looked like he had leapt out of the shower, thrown on his clothes, and come running down here.

"Hi, Ch…Dad," I greeted him innocently, stirring the noodles with a wooden spoon. "How was your shower?"

His eyes darted wildly around the room, searching the shadows that lurked in the corners. "I thought I heard the front door closing. Were you talking to someone?"

I gave an unsteady laugh. "No door, Dad. You told me not to go out at night, remember? Are you expecting someone to come over or something?"

He frowned. "No, I'm not. But…didn't I hear you talking?"

I briefly wondered if he had bionic hearing. How else had he heard the growling of that Emmett guy over the running shower water? How weird. "Uh…just on the phone," I lied with a smile. Was it just me, or did my voice sound kind of shaky? I could only hope that my father wouldn't notice. "Angela wanted to talk about notes for class."

"Angela? Angela who?"

I groaned theatrically. "Angela Weber, remember? I told you about her earlier, when I first got home." I stirred the spaghetti noodles again, fixing him with a pointed stare.

Charlie looked slightly embarrassed, running a hand through his hair. The motion caused it to stick up even more wildly. "Oh. Sorry about that, honey."

"It's okay, Dad," I assured him, leaning over to the cabinet containing the plates. I pulled down two blue ones, chipped around the edges.

"Well…I just don't want you opening the door for strangers, alright? It could be very dangerous for you, Bells."

I seriously doubted that this one-horse town even _had_ any strangers, but decided not to mention it. "I won't open the door, Dad. I'm not that stupid. Don't forget that I was raised in Phoenix."

A pained look crossed his face, and I instantly regretted my words. "I-"

"Well…I'm going to go finish getting dressed." Charlie turned and shuffled softly out of the room, heading to his favorite recliner. After a moment, I could hear the sound of a baseball game coming from the TV set.

I sighed, using the wooden spoon to slop some spaghetti onto the two plates. The sauce was only slightly burnt, but the noodles looked okay. I carried both plates to the cluttered kitchen table and sat them down, brow furrowing.

What the heck was wrong in this town? I kept thinking about it, but I wasn't getting any closer to finding out. There were just so many clues and different turns in this little conspiracy. Like, why had those two Cullen girls, Rosalie and Alice, been chasing me in the bathroom at school? And how had they destroyed the stalls like that? Their strength had been absolutely incredible.

A shiver ran through my body, and I rubbed my arms. Little goosebumps had broken through the skin. On TV, people usually got those when they felt as though they were being watched. Could it be…? _God, stop being so paranoid, _I ordered myself fiercely, scowling.

"Dad! Dinner's ready!" I shouted towards the living room. I heard the TV click off, then Charlie's grunt as he heaved himself from the recliner. His footsteps pounded into the kitchen, floorboards eerily creaking in unison.

"You didn't have to make dinner, Bells." His expression said otherwise, a hopeful look crossing his face as he stared at the steaming plates of food. I could tell that he was dying to dig in to the spaghetti right then and there.

"I wanted to," I told him, feeling a smirk crossing my lips. Renée had always said that the way to a man's heart was through his stomach. I figured that as long as you were feeding the guy in question, you could get just about anything you wanted out of him.

Like information on what exactly was going on around Forks.

We both sat down, wooden chairs creaking under our weight. Charlie picked up his fork and pushed it into the pile of spaghetti. He started chewing, a blissful look on his face. He really did enjoy eating, so it would seem. That and baseball were obviously his two great loves.

I took a small bite of my spaghetti, but it tasted awful. Maybe it was only my nerves, because Charlie seemed to be eating it just fine. He was acting like it was the first meal he'd had all year long. I heaved a sigh, staring down at my plate. Little figures dressed in pink and white dresses were painted around the corners of my plate, among the haphazard chips in the blue background.

The lazy clicking of the ceiling fan and Charlie chewing were the only sounds in the room. The silence might have bothered some people, but I didn't really mind. I enjoyed the quiet; so did my dad. I felt no need to break the silence, except for the many questions hiding behind my lips.

"Uh…we should eat breakfast at the diner some Saturday or Sunday morning." He swallowed his mouthful of food, then took a sip of water from his glass. He stared down at his spaghetti instead of looking at me. "They have some pretty good berry cobbler."

I nodded, trying to seem interested. "Uh…right. Sounds good." I didn't even ask him why we couldn't just eat supper there, already knowing the answer.

It was quiet for a few more minutes. Charlie finished his plate, then noisily pushed his chair back. He went and dished up seconds for himself, then rejoined me at the table. I picked at my food, staring out the window into the darkness. No mysterious glowing eyes to speak of, which was always good. I could just make out the shadow of the crusher, where it was parked carefully at the curb.

"This is good, Bells. Really good." Charlie cleared his throat.

"Oh…thanks." I bit my lip, and decided to go for it. He only had a few more bites of food left on his plate, then he would head to the living room again to watch more baseball or read the sports page. I had to act now. "Um…Dad? I have a question for you."

He looked at me expectantly, stabbing a meatball and lifting it to his lips. He took a bite, waiting patiently.

I inhaled deeply. It was now or never. "Who are the Cullens?"

His eyes budged from his face, and his skin turned an interesting shade of red. He started coughing loudly, then sucked down an unsteady gulp of water. I didn't miss the fact that his hand was shaking when he grasped the glass to drink.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

"Fine," he wheezed, clearing his throat. His brow was furrowed deeply, and I could tell from his stiff posture that he wasn't very happy.

"So…um…about my little question for you. I'm kind of curious…"

"Isabella," he harshly interrupted me, lips pressed into a tight line. I was startled at his tone of voice, and at the use of my full name. "_Do not_ bring up that name in my house again."

"But-"

He was completely serious. "_Do not_ bring up that name again, Isabella. Do you hear me? Don't mention it to anyone, not even at school. _Especially_ not at night."

"I-"

"Thank you for supper," he finished gruffly, shoving his chair back roughly. He got to his feet and marched out of the room, leaving the last of his meal on the plate. I stared numbly at the half-eaten food, listening to the sound of the baseball game as Charlie turned it back on. It was the fourth inning, and some guy named Hensley had just broken a record.

Well, so much for that brilliant idea.

I stood, still not feeling like eating. I picked up both plates and carried them to the sink, setting them down on the counter to scrape clean later. I should probably get started on my homework, anyway. What homework I actually had, that is. I had left biology before the bell had rang, and I had completely skipped my first day of gym. No big loss, there.

Turning to leave the room, my gaze fell on a large phone book, where it rested on the counter over by the door. The cover was decorated with green trees and pointed silverware, so it was obviously for the town of Forks. Maybe I could look the Cullens up in it…

Striding towards the phone book, I quickly flipped it open. Locating the 'C' section, I looked for 'CU'. _Culverman_, _Cullester_, _Cysters_. No one with the last name that I was looking for was even listed. I closed the book with a frown, picking it up in one hand. How weird. Why weren't the Cullens in the Forks phone book?

Shaking my head, I took the book with me and hurried out into the hallway. It might come in handy later, if I needed to call someone. Besides, by the dust that had coated the cover before I had picked it up, it hadn't seemed as though Charlie ever used it.

My father ignored me as I marched up the stairs, keeping his gaze on the television.

Once safely in my room, I softly closed the door. Clutching the phone book under one arm, I shot a quick glance at the window. The board was still nailed securely to the windowpane, which was immensely relieving. Perhaps no eyes would be looking in my window tonight.

I dropped the book onto the corner of my small desk, and it made a satisfying thump. The whole desk shook, legs straining to hold up the extra weight. I briefly wondered just how old the desk was. Charlie had probably had it since the Stone Age. He didn't like change, even buying me a new desk. I figured that getting me the bed to sleep on had been difficult for him.

I heaved a sigh, looking at the backpack slung onto my bed. It contained the homework that I was supposed to be doing. Not exactly what I would have preferred to do on my first fully conscious night in Forks. Not that there was anything else to do. I doubted that the ancient computer could even connect to the Internet. "Might as well try," I muttered to myself with a shrug, pulling the chair back and sitting down before the computer.

It took a few minutes for the computer to boot up. When it did, I was greeted with a plain gray background, littered with a few dozen icons. Talk about boring. I would have to change it to something more interesting later, if I got the chance. Zeroing in on the Internet icon, I double-clicked it. A small window came up, asking me in plain black script if I was sure that I wanted to connect. _No, I'm just clicking on you for fun, _I thought sarcastically.

As soon as I used the mouse to press the 'yes', an eerie dialing sound filled the entire room. I grimaced. A dial-up computer. Why couldn't Charlie have invested in a more modern connecter? I tapped my fingers idly against the keyboard, staring with utter boredom at the computer screen as it tried valiantly to connect. No wonder that my father hadn't responded to my emails over the years. It hadn't been just his lack of technical skills, but obviously the lack of a good computer, as well.

Exactly ten minutes later, I was logging into my email account. I had almost given up, but had managed to hold out. The stupid computer had connected in record time, for a century-old dial-up. I typed in my username and password, then pushed enter. Eleven messages.

Scrolling down, I noted that four of them were spam, and the other seven were from Renée. Seriously. Couldn't my mom just email me _once_, like a normal mother? I had assumed that Phil would be able to take care of her, but apparently not. I was the only one with enough experience to do that, so it would seem.

I clicked on an email at random, then quickly read over it. _Hi, honey. Why haven't you been answering my emails? I've sent you several attachments of pictures from Phil's game yesterday. He did so wonderful! How is Forks? Is Charlie taking care of you? Is he feeding you? If not, just tell me, and I'll just make arrangements for you to come back, okay? Write me soon, and tell me everything. Hugs and kisses, Mom._

I stifled a laugh, then clicked reply. _Hey, Mom. I haven't been answering your emails because I've only been here one day, and I was in school most of it, remember? Plus, this computer is from the Stone Age. It takes forever for it to actually connect to the Internet. I really miss your laptop right about now. I'll look at the pictures later. I'm sure Phil was awesome. Forks is great. I've made a few friends, Angela and Jessica. There were several others, but I can't particularly remember their names at the moment. Yes, Charlie is taking care of me. A roof and a blanket is a lot of effort for him, but he's managed. Just kidding, so try not have a heart attack. He can't cook at all, though, so I'm in charge of meals. I got plenty of experience from cooking for you. :) Love you, Bella._

I clicked send, then watched the message as it was sent off into cyberspace. I had wisely not mentioned anything to do with the weirdness here in town. That probably wouldn't have gone over too well. Renée would have ordered me to come home immediately. Besides, I didn't want to worry her needlessly, until I got some more information on the situation. And who knew how long that could take, the way all the people here were acting so close-mouthed.

I logged out of my account, then raised one eyebrow as I noticed the cheerful Google button on one corner of the window. "When in doubt, Google it," I announced softly, clicking the search window beside the colorful button. I typed in 'Forks, Washington', pressed enter, then waited to see what would come up.

The first result was of a Google satellite map of Washington, and the next two were tourist sites proclaiming the greatness of Forks. Next displayed were several dazzling photos of sights around the town. I recognized the forest just outside of the city limits, showing signs of having been attacked by a giant emerald crayon. The rest of the stuff listed was useless: weather reports, details of campgrounds in the area, and some author writing a book that mentioned the town.

God, was _everyone_ against me? Not even Google was on my side. Couldn't it mention something about the weird events in town? Then a brilliant thought occurred to me. Maybe the Cullens were monitoring Google? They could be keeping information about their secret crime ring off the Internet, to make sure that no one learned the truth.

"Forks is totally infecting my mind," I said aloud, slapping one hand against my forehead with a quiet smacking sound. "I'm so paranoid that it's not even funny. I seriously doubt that the Cullens _rule Google_."

Okay, so if I couldn't use the computer, how else could I get info on what was going on with the people of Forks? My eyes drifted towards the phone book at the end of my desk, yet another light bulb flashing off inside my brain. I could call someone who knew the inside story. Someone who wasn't afraid of these mysterious Cullens, like Charlie and Renée were. But…who?

Maybe someone from school. Jessica, maybe? No, definitely not. Not after the way she had acted at lunch today. She had gone from friendly to rude in three seconds, as soon as I had even mentioned the Cullens. Angela came to mind next. She was the only other person, besides Mike and Eric, whose name I actually knew. None of the names of the other people I had met at lunch would come to mind.

I flipped through the phone book, searching the 'W' section. Luckily for me, there was only one Weber listed. I wasn't really in the mood to call multiple phone numbers and ask the person who answered each time if there was someone named Angela living in their house.

I picked up the phone extension from beside the computer, then dialed the number listed. I listened as three rings sounded, then a man answered. "Hello?" he asked cautiously. "Chief Swan?"

Ah. So unless this man was psychic, the Webers had caller ID. It was a good sign that he knew my father and answered the phone when he knew it was him calling. Maybe he would let me talk to Angela, despite the fact that it was after dark. Or was it okay to call people at night here, since you couldn't go outside?

"Actually, I'm his daughter. Bella Swan," I introduced myself politely. "I was calling to talk to Angela?" I posed the last sentence as a question, waiting to see what the man, presumably Mr. Weber, would do.

"Bella Swan?" Mr. Weber sounded suspicious now, voice a tad bit higher than it had been when he had first answered the phone. "I don't believe that Charlie _has_ a daughter."

I suppressed a heavy sigh. "I just moved here yesterday evening, from Phoenix. I was living with my mother Renée and her new husband." Maybe that would satisfy him enough to let me just talk to Angela.

"Renée, eh?" His voice was decidedly more relaxed, so I must have said something right. "I remember her. Nice woman. Now here's Angela." There was a clicking sound, and someone whispered unintelligibly in the background.

I waited patiently for a few moments, then Angela finally answered. "Um…hello?"

"Hey, Angela. This is Bella. You know, from lunch and biology today? I got your number out of the phone book just now."

"Oh, hi. How are you doing?" she asked me cordially.

"Great. How about you? I didn't interrupt your dinner or anything, did I?" I tapped the fingers of my free hand against the computer keyboard before me, mind thinking over how to word my first question about the Cullens.

"Oh, no. You didn't. I was just doing some homework."

"I was just trying to get myself to work on some of mine," I replied lightly. "I'm not making much progress, though."

She laughed, showing that things were starting to tilt in my favor. She was in a good mood, at least. "I know the feeling. I absolutely _hate_ French. None of it is making sense. '_Comment allez-vous? Quel est votre dessert prefere_'?" she uttered flatly.

"I feel the same about Spanish. Basically, all I can say is '_amigo' _and '_gracias'_. I practically get all Ds in that class," I admitted, leaning back in my chair as I talked. I was actually enjoying myself a little, just chatting with a friend.

"Ugh. My grades are just about the same in English."

"My grades are even worse in gym. I trip over my own feet just walking. You should see me trying to climb a rope or hit a volleyball. Anyone in the near area had better watch out, or the ball might just behead them."

"That bad, huh?"

"And worse."

"So, Bella. Why were you calling, if you don't mind me asking? Did you need some notes from biology?"

I swallowed hard. This was the moment of truth. How was Angela going to react when I asked her about the Cullens? "Um…actually, I had a question for you," I managed to choke out, throat suddenly constricting painfully. I really felt like I needed a drink of water right about now.

"Oh. What is it? I'll try my best to answer it for you." I thought that Angela sounded kind of nervous now, but maybe that was just my imagination.

"Um…" I coughed out to the side of the phone, clearing my throat.

"Are you alright, Bella?"

"Just fine. Um…what I wanted to ask you…" I decided to just blurt it out. "What do you know about the Cullens?"

The other end of the phone was painfully silent. I couldn't even hear her breathing. I was afraid that she had hung up for a minute, until she started talking again. "Bella, don't ask around town about them anymore. The Cullens are dangerous." Her voice was soft as she hurried to get the words out. "They _will_ kill you to silence you. And the phones are tapped. You've put both your dad and my family in danger now. Don't call me anymore, okay?" The phone went dead, a dial tone buzzing in my ear.

I pulled the phone away and stared at it, like they always do in the movies. I had always thought that it was stupid, until I actually did it myself. I was completely shocked. What had I just done? Was it true that Charlie and the Webers were in danger? Because of _me_?

**

* * *

**

Here's something to keep in mind, everybody: Reviews = one happy writer + another quick update


	10. Bloodsucker Lover

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ doesn't belong to me. Really. ;)

**A/N: **Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl, bluebaby3296, MeEdwardNobella, patie, Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, Izzabel, aussiegoddess, Carlisle's Angel, Emma-girl, LIZY, CraziiDot, dolphin231, ROSEBUD, crazywing18, ALEXA, emmettcullenrulez, and craziidot: Thanks so much for your reviews! :) They really keep me motivated and wanting to write more for this story. So if you all want another chapter after reading this one…make sure to review! ;D

* * *

9. BLOODSUCKER LOVER

When I opened my eyes the next morning, I could already hear the faint pitter-patter of rain plummeting against the roof above my head. It took me several blinks for my eyes to adjust, then I pushed myself into a sitting position. I leaned against the headboard of my bed, wrapping my arms around my knees. Inhaling deeply, I tried to calm myself down.

So I had survived the night. That was kind of surprising. I had been half-expecting that Emmett Cullen guy to show up to kill me, or Rosalie and Alice, those two girls who had destroyed the bathroom at school to look for me. My mind had been plagued with horrible dreams the entire night, thanks to Angela's ominous warning over the phone the night before. Had she really been telling the truth about me endangering Charlie by asking about the Cullens?

A soft knock sounded against my door, and I jerked my head up in surprise. Charlie was standing awkwardly outside in the hall, already dressed in his uniform. "Uh…sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," he muttered apologetically.

"That's okay," I mumbled back, wondering what exactly he wanted. He hadn't really bothered to spare me many words last night when I'd told him that I was going to sleep. He had seemed kind of mad about me asking him questions about the Cullens at supper.

"I just wanted to come make sure that you were awake. I didn't hear your alarm go off, and I'm about to leave for work."

"I didn't set it," I answered him vaguely, shrugging once. "And why are you leaving for work so early?" _When it's still slightly dark out, _I added mentally.

"It's almost eight," he said by way of explanation.

My eyes widened, and I felt the blood literally drain from my face. "In the _morning_?" I demanded breathlessly, throwing the covers back from my legs and leaping frantically to my feet. I stumbled on the slick floor, and nearly did a face-plant, which would have completely ruined my morning. A nasty purple bruise on the side of my face wouldn't be a very flattering accessory.

Catching my balance, I darted my eyes wildly around the room. Had I left my books all in the same place last night? Had I laid out any clothes to wear today? Should I take a shower this morning to make sure that I was clean, or did I even have time for that?

Charlie took an uneasy step backwards into the hallway, eying me as though afraid I might crazily attack him. "Well, I'll just let you get ready for school now, Bells." He turned, then stopped before continuing on down the hallway. "And Bella?" His voice took on a more serious tone.

I paused in digging through my dresser, a pair of jeans and three different shirts clutched tightly in my arms.

"Be careful at school today. And…" He hesitated, brow furrowing deeply as he thought of how to word his next statement. "Well…just remember what I told you last night at supper. Don't ask any…_questions_." He stared at me meaningfully, his gaze surprisingly intense.

I swallowed hard, thinking of the creepy Cullens and everyone's reactions to them. Maybe there actually _was_ reason to be afraid of them. "I promise, Dad," I reassured him quickly, trying to keep a light tone in my voice. I wanted to pretend that I couldn't all too easily see the ominous meaning behind his words. "Now, have a good day at work. I have to get ready for school now, okay?" I resumed the dive into my dresser, this time more theatrically than before as I put on a show for his benefit.

He bobbed his head one time, seeming satisfied with the act that I had put on. "See you tonight, Bells." I listened to his boots clumping down the hall, waiting until the door slammed before I stopped throwing clothes everywhere.

Okay. I needed to be sensible about this. I couldn't just go charging off to school without even a thought for my own safety. All the creepy Cullen kids were out to get me, and probably wouldn't just ignore me after what had happened yesterday. Wow, what a disaster _that_ had been.

So I needed some stuff to defend myself, just in case any of them decided to come after me or something. It would be great to borrow one of Charlie's guns, but not only would it be illegal to carry it with me, I also didn't have the slightest idea how to use it. Plus, if that wasn't enough reasons, Charlie had of course taken his gun with him to work. That left me with…nothing.

I remembered the time, and quickly started pulling off my nightshirt. I decided that it would be smartest to get there on time, so that I could try my best to blend in with the crowd. Even if I had to skip breakfast today, I wasn't going to be late to school. I jerked on the pair of jeans that I had pulled from my dresser, then a form-fitting gray t-shirt. After adding a pair of black boots and my raincoat, and quickly running a brush through my tangled hair, I was ready. Now I just needed to figure out the weapons that I would take with me to school.

I hurried over to my desk, mind speeding in ten different directions. I didn't really own anything that dangerous, for obvious reasons. Just imagine me with a pocketknife, when I couldn't even walk in a straight line without tripping over my own feet. _Maybe a pencil could work, _I told myself sarcastically. _That would really scare those Cullens away._

With that depressing thought, I gave up on the idea of weapons. I would probably have no hope of defending myself from one of the Cullens, especially if they were all as strong as the two named Alice and Rosalie. I swallowed hard at the thought of the dented and destroyed bathroom stalls at the school, and how close I'd come to being crushed into a bloody pulp. Not a very good thought, to tell you the truth.

I gathered my books, shoving them haphazardly into my backpack, then rushed downstairs to see if I could scrounge up some orange juice and a banana to scarf down before heading to school. Breakfast _was_ the most important meal of the day, after all.

* * *

I roared up to the curb of the school, the crusher rattling comfortingly around me. It was as though the ancient truck was reassuring me that nothing would happen while I was inside its warm cab. I almost believed it, until I saw the empty parking lot stretching out around me. Once again, not a single person was out, running late to their classes. Was it just me, or did everyone else at this school always show up early?

Slinging my backpack over one shoulder, I kicked the door of my truck open and staggered out into the faint drizzle of rain. Squinting through the annoying sheen of water, I could see that same silver car parked in the middle of a sea of empty parking slots. The same as yesterday, all the other cars were as far away as possible from it. A brilliant thought occurred to me. Maybe the vehicle belonged to one of the Cullens. That would definitely explain why all the other kids and teachers stayed away from it.

Heaving a sigh, and feeling the nervous lurching of my stomach, I marched up the steps towards the front door of the school. I was already picturing the route that Mike and Eric had taken me on yesterday, to my first class. Hopefully, if I just used that route, and didn't stop for anything, I could make it to class before the Cullens tried to kill me.

With this brave thought, I squared my shoulders and rushed into the building. No one really gave me a second glance, out of all the students that were milling around. There were maybe twenty all together, gathered in small huddles and whispering to each other. Had they somehow heard about the Cullens' plot to kill me? In a town this size, it wouldn't have surprised me.

"Bella! Hey, Bella!"

I flinched, jumping maybe a mile high when the voice very loudly called my name. I dropped my backpack, and papers scattered just about everywhere. Apparently, the zipper hadn't been fastened very tightly. With a sigh, I dropped to my knees and began shuffling through the clutter.

"Wow, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Bella." Mike Newton knelt beside me, carefully gathering up scraps of torn paper and shoving them into my backpack again.

"That's okay, Mike," I muttered, sparing him a small glance from the corner of my eye. I didn't miss the fact that his face brightened when I said his name.

"You remember my name?"

"Yeah…" Why wouldn't I? He had saved me from the horrible cat killer in the basement yesterday. This kind of thing tended to imprint upon someone's memory.

"Well, that's…that's…awesome." He seemed to have run out of words that could describe me remembering his name. "And I really _am_ sorry about scaring you," he added seriously, offering a hand to help me to my feet.

"You didn't scare me," I told him stubbornly, throwing the strap of my pack over on shoulder again. "You just startled me. I have a lot on my mind, that's all." I cleared my throat awkwardly, thinking that the sound seemed fake to even my own ears. Surely Mike could tell that I was hiding something.

His brow furrowed slightly, like a wounded puppy. He sort of resembled a golden retriever, actually. "Do you need help getting to class?" he asked in a gentlemanly way.

"Sure, why not?" I declared brightly, plastering a phony smile across my lower face. Maybe if someone were walking with me, the Cullens would leave me alone.

But that was, unfortunately, a _very_ big maybe.

"Okay, right this way." Mike gestured widely with both arms, straight through the middle of the crowds of whispering students. He waited until I took a couple steps forward, then fell into pace beside me. "So, uh, how are you liking Forks?"

"It's…very green," I ventured, clearing my throat a second time. I wasn't really good at talking to people I didn't know very well, but was even worse when I already had my mind on something else.

He laughed. "Yeah, that's one way to describe this place," he agreed jokingly. "I bet you're enjoying the rain, too."

"Not really," I answered him truthfully, darting my eyes around the hallway as we walked. No sign of Edward, or any of the other Cullens. This was always a good sign.

We rounded a corner of the hallway, and I paused to allow three girls to rush past me. They were obviously in a rush to get to class, if I were to guess from the way that they were hurrying along. As I moved back to follow Mike, the blood drained from my face. I even felt my jaw sag open in shock as I gaped at the girls' bathroom just in front of me.

It was most certainly the one that I had been hiding in yesterday, as I recognized the broken water fountain out in front of it. The only difference was the string of yellow crime scene tape that was stretched out in front of the door, blocking it off from use.

"Wh…what are you staring at?" Mike stuttered, voice a couple of pitches higher with obvious anxiety. He gently clutched at my sleeve, trying half-heartedly to tug me off in the direction of my first class.

I impatiently tugged my sleeve out of his grasp, fixing my gaze back on the blocked doorway of the bathroom. So someone had discovered the bent and broken stalls. Why wasn't everyone talking about it? If something like that had happened at my school back in Phoenix, it would have been the hottest gossip, and the day's school would have been canceled while repairs were being made.

Deciding to try to figure out what exactly Mike knew, I pointed straight at the yellow crime scene tape. "What happened there? Did someone drown in a toilet?" I tried to make my tone seem light and joking, swallowing hard as I finished speaking.

"It doesn't matter. Come on, Bella." He tugged urgently at my sleeve again, making me stagger and almost lose my balance.

I jerked my body away from him again, scowling at him darkly. Just what was his problem? Why the heck were he and all the others around this stupid town so afraid of the Cullens? "What's _wrong_ with you?" I demanded in a hiss. "Why do you keep avoiding all my questions?"

He quickly looked away, focusing his blank stare on a dented locker. "Just _leave it alone, Bella_," he ground out through clenched teeth, shoulders stiff. "You don't know what you're messing with, okay? Things around here can get…dangerous." He turned and stalked hurriedly away, without even a backwards glance.

Okay…so Mike was officially now one of the few who didn't appreciate my digging into things. Sheesh, couldn't anyone around here help me out a little in my quest for answers? All I wanted to know was some information about the mysterious Cullens. And I obviously wasn't going to get any, at this rate.

Heaving a sigh, I hurried off towards English. I was only about a minute away from being late to class, and that wouldn't look good, seeing how I had skipped my last classes yesterday. I didn't want to get kicked out of Forks high school, especially with all the weird things going on around here. I was going to figure it all out, no matter what.

As I walked away from the bathroom at a rapid pace, I could have sworn that I felt a pair of eyes boring into my back.

* * *

When I staggered into the correct classroom, my eyes immediately flew to the desk placed in front of my own. The one where Caitlin, the artist girl, had been sitting the day before. I felt my eyes narrow in disbelief when I saw that Caitlin was nowhere near her desk. In fact, all of the other chairs were already filled, besides hers and mine. Where was she? Surely the things that Jessica and the others had been saying at lunch yesterday weren't actually true…

I was torn from my reverie when Eric Yorkie waved enthusiastically at me from his seat near the back of the room. He was the only one that actually seemed glad of my presence. Everyone else looked up to stare accusingly at me, then quickly looked away again. Why were they all mad at me? I'd never done anything to them; I didn't even _know_ most of them!

Squaring my shoulders with grim determination, I walked calmly to my desk. Pretending to ignore the millions of eyes that I could feel darting at my face, I settled myself into my seat and took my English notebook from my back. Digging up a pencil, I placed it neatly beside the notebook, just as the late bell shrilled loudly.

Mr. Mason hauled his body out of his chair, displaying the same look of utter boredom that he had been wearing yesterday. Shuffling around some papers on his desk, he pulled out a crumpled teacher's book and began to read from it in an emotionless monotone. I had barely managed to figure out that this lecture was once again on _Romeo and Juliet_ before I tuned out again.

My thoughts were tangled twines, and I desperately tried to make sense of them all, eyes landing absently on the empty desk before me. I had so few clues as to what was going on here in Forks, and hardly any chances to figure it out. And why was Caitlin missing? Surely Edward and his family wouldn't have taken her away just because she had drawn a perfect portrait of him. True, the pair of fangs that had been added in had sort of ruined the Greek god aspect of it, but it was the thought that counted.

Something soft crashed into my back, and I flinched. It took a moment to calm my racing heart, then I slowly and deliberately dropped my pencil onto the floor. Bending over to get it, I also scooped up the crumpled piece of notebook paper that had hit me in the back.

After watching Mr. Mason drone on cluelessly for a couple more minutes, I quickly smoothed the paper out across my desktop. I squinted down at the messy scrawl, trying to make sense of it. When my brain finally registered the words, my heart began racing again, beating frantically against my ribs.

_**Bloodsucker lover. It's your fault that Caitlin's dead. **_

This was all that the note said, but it made my head start spinning and my pulse speed up drastically. What did it mean? 'Bloodsucker lover'? As in…a tick or something? Why would I love a tick? And…was it true that Caitlin was _dead_? It couldn't _really_ be true…

I had no clue as to what the unfriendly note could mean, but I quickly tore it up into small shreds and methodically dropped each piece into my backpack. Somehow, I knew that it was important to make sure that no one found this note in my possession. Something told me that it was dangerous.

The question that I had already asked myself so many times came to mind once again: just what exactly was going on in this town?

**

* * *

**

Please review…please? –puppy dog eyes-


	11. More Answers

**Disclaimer: **I'm afraid I don't own _Twilight_. :'(

**A/N:** Thanks so much to bluebaby3296, Carlisle's Angel, aussiegoddess, Emma-girl, WhiteRose96, FyreTwilight, twilightlover44, VeggieGirl15, (), Jazz2305, XxLonelyxNeophytexX, Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl, emmettcullenrulez, vampire mailman, LIZY, Grey Silverstone, gurl82, crazywing18, ROSEBUD, Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, and november21 for all your awesome reviews. I really appreciate them! :)

* * *

10. MORE ANSWERS

After English, most of my other classes passed in a blur, with me barely remembering to stagger to my feet each time that the bell rang. The rude note that had been thrown at my desk throbbed in my memory, making me shudder. Caitlin couldn't really be dead; it just wasn't _possible_. Whoever had thrown the note was just trying to scare me…right?

Up until my last class before lunch, Spanish, I still hadn't seen any of the Cullens. I had no idea where they could have gotten off to, but they definitely weren't stalking me. Or if they were, I didn't notice them. Perhaps they were avoiding me, or some strange reason. If all of them had the strength to tear down bathroom stalls, like Rosalie and Alice, then why would they be afraid of _me_? I tripped over my own feet just when I tried to walk, so I wouldn't stand a chance if I were running away from them.

I never thought that the bell signaling the end of class would ring. Mrs. Goff droned on and on, trying to drill proper nouns and verbs into our skulls. I hardly listened to any of it, still very depressed by what had happened in English class. Who wanted to learn how to ask someone where he or she was running to in Spanish, when you were trying to solve the mystery of the town?

When the bell finally trilled, I surged to my feet with the rest of the class. I gathered my books, stuffed them into my backpack, and was out in the crowded corridor in record time. It wasn't that I was particularly hungry, even though I had only eaten a banana for breakfast this morning, but I didn't want to be left alone in an empty classroom. Who knew when the Cullens might show up to silence me? True, that sounded way too dramatic, but it wasn't that far-fetched. I needed to be careful, and stay around lots of other people. That was the only way that I could hope to survive school.

"Bella!" Eric Yorkie rushed over to me, not seeming to notice the fact that I had nearly had a heart attack when he had yelled my name. "La Push, baby! Are you in or are you _in_?" He seemed more enthusiastic than usual, if that was even possible.

"Um…what?" I started walking, trying to navigate my way in the general direction of my locker. Or the direction that I assumed it was in, as I wasn't all together sure if I was going the right way.

"A group of us is planning to head down to the beach at La Push this weekend. Tomorrow _is_ Saturday, you know. Are you in or are you _in_?" Eric repeated. I half-expected him to start doing some kind of Irish jig right there in the middle of the hallway. He was certainly enthusiastic.

"Sure, I guess." What did I really have to loose? I didn't really have plans on Saturday, except for hanging out around the house and planning how I would continue to stay alive in a town of people that clearly hated me. I really needed something to cheer me up, and a trip to the beach would do the trick. If it wasn't raining, anyway. And it would give me something to tell Renée when she emailed me again to demand details of my new life here in Forks.

"So, should we pick you up around nine or so?" Eric wanted to know. "I think that we're taking Mike's beat-up old van…" His voice unexpectedly trailed off, and he stared at something to my left with a strange expression on his face. "Um…talk to you at lunch, Bella!" He quickly gave me a small wave, then vanished into the sea of students teaming around us.

Brow furrowing, I turned to stare in the direction that Eric had been looking. That blonde girl from the bathroom, Rosalie, was prowling past. My stomach lurched painfully, but I couldn't stop staring at her. The perfect ends of her hair were flipped over each shoulder, and she was clothed like someone from a modeling magazine. An inhuman grace was inserted into each movement of her legs as she walked, making her seem to me like a lioness on the hunt for helpless prey.

She turned her pale face to look at me as she passed, narrowing her black eyes dangerously. For some reason, I could picture her lunging at me and snapping my neck with the effort that it took to snap a mere pencil. She turned away and kept walking down the hall, in one smooth movement. Everyone parted like a river as she passed, fearful expressions plastered over their features.

I stared after her thoughtfully, suddenly loosing all the fear that I had previously had of her and her siblings. Who cared if they really creeped me out? They were just ordinary people; they couldn't do anything to me, other than freak me out a little. And this Rosalie person…something about her was tugging at the very edge of my mind, like I had forgotten something very important about her…

That was it! Her eyes had been _black_ when I had just seen her, not _golden_ like they had been in the cafeteria yesterday. Why had they changed colors like that? Didn't anyone else notice, or were they merely too afraid to say anything about it? That seemed like it was the case to me. And the color that her eyes now were, reminding me eerily of the airless void of space, looked like Caitlin had drawn them in that sketch of Edward. It couldn't be a coincidence, I just knew it.

I forgot all thoughts of heading to my locker, and of lunch, as I watched Rosalie disappear around a corner in the hallway up ahead. I somehow knew that she was up to something, more than likely with the rest of the Cullens. And I had to know what exactly it was. This could be the source of the answers that I was looking for, the way that I could finally figure out what was going on in Forks!

That was all the mental prompting that I needed to make up my mind. Slinging my backpack more tightly over one shoulder, I hurried after Rosalie, trying my best to look inconspicuous. I felt like a spotlight was directed right at me, and loudspeakers were blaring that I was trying to follow someone. Sweat broke out across my forehead, and I swallowed hard. I ducked my head down as I dodged quickly around a group of cheerleaders, ignoring the strange looks that they gave me.

As I rounded the corner, my body involuntarily froze. Ahead of me stretched the abandoned part of school, the place where I had ended up yesterday when trying to locate my locker. The scuffed and dingy floors, dented lockers, and dim fluorescent lighting greeted me, seeming to be mocking my irrational fear. But I couldn't exactly help it. This was where I had been when finding the basement, and that dead cat. The mental image of its broken and torn body flew through my mind like something out of a horror movie, and I shuddered. Gagging, I turned to leave.

Down the hallway, a door slammed quietly, causing a locker just a few feet away to rattle ominously. I squared my shoulders and took a deep breath, staring at the locker. Why should I be so scared? Whoever had killed that cat, the mysterious person who I had seen down in the basement, couldn't hurt me. If they tried, I would knock them out with my backpack, or something drastic like that. It would definitely send them unconscious, that was for sure. It was heavy enough, filled to the brim with all my books.

Besides…I wanted to learn what the Cullens were up to that made the residents of Forks so afraid, didn't I? And I wasn't going to make any progress by cowering in the shadows and flinching when doors closed and lockers rattled. There was absolutely nothing to be afraid of. And I was a Swan; we _faced_ our fears!

Well, maybe not. Both Charlie and Renée seemed terrified of Forks.

I shook my head, then marched resolutely down the corridor. I made sure to keep to the shadows though, in case anyone unexpectedly showed up to catch me. Luckily for me, there were plenty of shadows. The lighting seemed to get worse and worse as I crept on, which didn't exactly reassure me. I imagined everything from demons to vampires lurking around me, waiting to pounce.

Everything was also much too silent. I couldn't even hear what had once been a dull murmuring of voices behind me, the reassuring sound having long faded. Each time that I inhaled and exhaled sounded to my wary ears like an exploding gunshot. And each frantic beat of my heart resembled a drumbeat that could easily be heard by the entire town. Sweat drenched my brow even worse than before, and I wondered just how I had convinced myself to go through with this crazy plan.

"…do something about her. She's even made Edward leave town," came what sounded like Rosalie's angry voice, echoing faintly to reach my ears through the silence.

I jumped, darting a quick glance over my shoulder, then dropped onto my hands and knees. Trying to be as silent as possible, I crawled towards the source of the voice. I could see a faint light coming from under a bent and broken door just ahead of me, one that presumably led into an empty and disused classroom.

"Don't be so melodramatic." It sounded like Alice, as I could easily recognize the lilting wind chime sound of her pretty voice. I heard her laugh lightly after she spoke, and stopped just a few inches away from the closed door.

"You were the one who said that you had a vision about her discovering the truth about us," Rosalie hissed. "We should _all_ be worried."

I leaned down, pressing my cheek against the cold floor. This close to the dingy surface, I could see every fleck of dirt and piece of hair. I shuddered to think of all the germs I was coming in contact with, and swore that I would make sure to scrub my face thoroughly after this. Holding my breath, I peered under the door, squinting one eye closed as I tried to make something out.

I was right about the room being an empty classroom. I could see several desks and a larger one where the teacher must have sat. About a million layers of dust thickly coated everything, and one of the windows was shattered. It looked like it hadn't seen much use in the past few years. Perhaps this was an old wing of the school.

Rosalie was standing by the window, arms folded tightly across her chest. Alice, seeming unconcerned about the whole situation, was perched on the very edge of a tipsy desk. Her weight didn't even cause it to topple in the slightest. Emmett, the one who had threatened me the night before, was propped casually against the teacher's desk. The other Cullen whose name I didn't know, the one with the pained expression always on his face, were standing near the teacher's desk. I wondered vaguely how they had all gotten into the room; hadn't it been locked or something?

"My visions don't always come true," Alice chirped importantly, smoothing back her hair with one hand. The gesture looked fake, practiced, like she was used to performing it all the time. "You should know that by now."

"And everyone else in this town knows our 'secret'. So why are you so worried about this Swan girl? If she just hurries up and figures it out, then she'll leave us alone and everything will go back to normal," Emmett stated calmly, sounding almost bored with the whole thing.

My eyes widened as his words sunk in. They were talking about _me_! Why was Rosalie acting like she wanted to get rid of me so badly? It was almost as if she was afraid I would try to hurt her or her family. And that didn't seem possible, remembering the pure strength she had exhibited in the girl's bathroom.

"But Edward said that he couldn't read her thoughts," Rosalie argued, her perfect face smooth and expressionless. "That must mean something."

"I could pick up on her emotions, even through all the others," the blonde guy murmured softly, grimacing. "She's almost like a loudspeaker with them."

For some reason, the way he said it made my face heat up. He acted like it was something embarrassing, though I still had no idea what he was talking about. I was grateful for the cold tile to cool down my cheek a little.

"So she only blocks Edward's abilities," Alice mused. "That's interesting. I'm sure that Carlisle would very much like to study her, though he would never allow himself to do so."

"I don't like this!" Rosalie ground out. "What if she–"

"Calm down, Rosie," Emmett declared, in an almost patronizing voice. He looked amused at her words and obvious anger for some reason. I couldn't understand why. "Are you scared of a little girl?"

"No, I'm not _scared_," she growled, hands clenching into tight fists as she dropped them to her sides. "And if you still continue to think so when we get home, you can sleep on the couch." She turned huffily away from him, hair swirling prettily around her head.

Emmett's brow furrowed. "Come on, babe. You know I didn't mean to make you–"

"That's enough of that, you two." Alice was smirking as she turned to face Rosalie once more. "Carlisle said that we should leave her be. You know the reasons that we're protecting this town, Rosalie," she voiced meaningfully.

"And Carlisle and Esme have brought us up against the killing of humans. Do you really want to go up against everything they've taught us because you don't like this girl?" the blonde guy questioned, bowing his head solemnly.

"Jasper's right," Alice agreed, finally letting me in on the last Cullen's name.

"Besides, Edward says that he feels something for her," Emmett added. "He wouldn't be too pleased if he came back from his hunting trip and found out that she was dead. He should at least have the pleasure of killing her himself, I think."

I swallowed hard at his words. Edward '_felt'_ something for me? Were they talking about the same Edward Cullen who had acted as though he hated my guts yesterday afternoon? Who had stiffened when he's seen me, and edged away to the very edge of his seat when I had sat down?

They had to be talking about some other Edward.

"I don't understand. Why should we let one human girl endanger the safety of this whole town? If _they_ find out that we have a rebel on our hands, and we're just leaving her be…" Rosalie's voice trailed off into nothingness.

"They won't find out," Alice said firmly, sounding confident. "We won't let them. And besides, these visions that I've been having about her…if they come true, then Edward could finally have found his mate for eternity. He's been alone for _so_ long."

My mouth suddenly felt very dry. They surely couldn't be still talking about _me_. Maybe they had switched to talking about another 'rebel', such as that Caitlin girl. Why would Alice think that I was Edward's 'mate'? What century were they from, anyway? Besides, Edward couldn't have possibly been 'alone' for that long; he was only about seventeen, for crying out loud!

"She has a point," Jasper spoke up in a low voice.

"I don't really care. This is dangerous for all of us, and everyone in this town." Rosalie moved towards the door, but stopped right before I was about to run for cover. "I warned you all. If _they_ find out…" She shook her head and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Everything we've done for these people will be in vain," Jasper completed, looking grim.

"We'll talk things over with Carlisle and Esme tonight. That's all we can really do right now," Alice breathed gravely, hopping gracefully to her feet. "Now, let's get back to lunch. The humans will become suspicious if we're absent for too long."

Sucking my breath in sharply, I scrambled to my feet. Nearly falling and sliding across the slick time, I turned and raced towards the closest door, the only place that I really had time get to. I could only pray that it wouldn't be locked as I tugged urgently at the rusted doorknob. Luckily for me, the door creaked smoothly open.

I threw my body into the room behind the door and pressed the door closed just in time. Leaning against it, I held my breath as I listened to the Cullens passing almost soundlessly outside my hiding place. After their shadows had drifted past on the other side of the fogged glass, I sagged with relief against the wall.

I had a few more answers, but they weren't really enough. What exactly were the Cullens hiding from this town and everyone who lived here?

**

* * *

**

Okay guys…I need HELP! O.O I think I've lost some of my muse for this story, despite the fact that I know where's it's going and everything. So I would REALLY appreciate it if every single one of you reviewed, and motivated me to continue writing. Please help me out? –puppy dog eyes-


	12. The Beaches of La Push

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with _Twilight_, unfortunately. I'm sorry, but it's the cold and hard truth. :D

**A/N: **Thanks a whole lot to my reviewers for the last chapter: IssaWorldOfCrazyQueen, VeggieGirl15, aussiegodess, Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl, znaigelcookie, hoot13, FyreTwilighter, november21, crazywing18, Emma-girl, Izzabel, Jazz2305, bluebaby3296, ROSEBUD, bookwormer1986, Forever5girls, patie, dolphin231, Ethana, and Blackanesse121! And sorry for the wait. I'll make it up to you by making this the best chappie yet! :D

* * *

11. THE BEACHES OF LA PUSH

The rest of the day's classes seemed like they passed me by in slow motion. It was all I could do to stumble between classes and take notes in each one. The others' excited plans about going to La Push went in one ear and out the other, and I thankfully didn't see any of the Cullens. I didn't know if I could actually face them after hearing the strange conversation in the empty classroom.

When the bell finally rang for the end of the school day, I hurriedly gathered up my books and rushed out to the crusher. I made sure to lock both doors before starting the engine up and speeding out of the parking lot. Well, not actually speeding. But I pushed the accelerator all the way down to the floorboard, in any case.

At home, I practically ran up the steps and into the house. Charlie wasn't home from the station yet, and the house was cold and creepy. The only sound after I slammed the front door behind me was the faint ticking of a clock in the other room and the rain splattering softly on the roof. The almost complete silence wasn't something that made me feel very welcome, so I idly flipped on the television set. It was incidentally, set on a baseball game. I didn't even care, just wanting to hear something else besides the suffocating quiet.

Grabbing a frayed blanket from the back of Charlie's recliner, I curled up on the couch in front of the TV. I didn't bother trying to keep up with the annoyingly loud baseball game on the screen, just stared into space and thought more about the Cullens. What else was new; I was _always_ thinking about them now, whether I liked it or not.

What were they up to? They had gone to all the trouble of hiding in an empty classroom to discuss me, and all their mind boggling words hadn't meant much sense. Had I actually made Edward leave town? Surely not. Why would a guy leave town just because of me? And why had Alice been talking about having some kind of 'vision'? She wasn't psychic…

* * *

"Bella? Bells, wake up."

I jolted awake when the hand gently shook my shoulder, a voice saying my name at the same time. I blinked groggily at Charlie's looming form, trying to clear my blurry vision. What exactly was going on? Had I fallen asleep on the couch? My aching muscles agreed with this theory. "Ch…Dad? What's going on?" I straightened my legs from their cramped position, yawning widely.

"It's morning," he stated solemnly. "And a few kids are waiting out front for you in a van. They said you were supposed to go down to La Push with them this morning."

"_What_?" I yelped, leaping to my feet in shock. I swayed for a moment, head pounding from moving so fast after just waking up. "Is it already _morning_?" How was that even possible? I had just wanted to sit on the couch for a few minutes, not fall asleep and stay there all night!

"Sorry, Bells. You looked so peaceful when I got home yesterday evening…I didn't want to wake you up," Charlie told me sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I figured that you still ad some jet lag."

I heaved a sigh, mind already flying to what I would wear for the day. And I really needed to eat something before I went out to the van. My stomach was already growling. I hadn't eaten anything last night, after all. "It's fine, Dad. Thanks for waking me up."

"No problem, honey." He turned and dropped into his recliner, snagging the blanket that I had borrowed the afternoon before. He also grabbed the remote and flipped on the TV set, cranking up the volume a bit.

I turned and fled up the stairs to my room, not wanting to keep Mike, Eric, and the others waiting too long. I certainly didn't want to lose the only friends that I had in Forks, when I already had five people out to get me. It would be bad to have more enemies than allies, or so they always said in the novels I'd read.

I hurriedly dug through my dresser drawers, hearing large raindrops hitting the roof above my head. That meant that it was raining yet again. Wonderful. Just the way to start off a day. I would definitely have to pick out something waterproof, if we were going to be hanging out an open beach in the rain.

To follow my own advice, I dressed in faded jeans, a long-sleeved gray sweater, rubber boots, and a dark blue rain slicker. I ran a brush carelessly through my hair, just enough to get rid of the most noticeable tangles, then clattered back down the stairs again.

This time, I headed for the kitchen and pulled a banana from the refrigerator. As I savagely scarfed it down, Charlie called from the living room, "Oh, and Bells. Be sure to keep an eye out for Jacob Black, that kid I'm always telling you about. He and some of his friends should turn up from the reservation. They always do when I go fishing in that direction."

I choked, grabbing a glass of milk. When I could breathe again, I uttered, "The one whose dad gave you the crushe…I mean, my new truck?"

"That's the one!" Charlie called back proudly.

Great. In other words, the sixteen-year-old kid that he really wanted me to date.

"Uh…I'll be sure to say hi to him," I muttered, stuffing the last of my snack into my mouth and rushing back into the living room again. Glancing around the small room, I mentally checked anything that I might have forgotten. "Okay, Dad. I'm off."

Charlie actually turned away from his game, facing me over the back of the chair. "And, Bella? Be sure to ask Jacob about the local legends. He and the other Quileutes know much more than the rest of us do," he said meaningfully.

I felt my eyes widen, and I stared at him for a couple of seconds without saying anything. What exactly was he insinuating? What 'local legends' was I supposed to be asking that Jacob guy about? Why on earth would Charlie think that I wanted to know the history of Forks–

My line of thought broke off. History of Forks? As in, info about the mysterious and obviously-up-to-no-good Cullen clan? Was that what my dad wanted me to ask Jacob about? Why couldn't he just tell me himself? Maybe it was like Angela had told me on the phone the other day: it was just too dangerous.

I gave him a brisk nod, trying to keep my expression from showing the excitement that I felt inside. "Sure, Dad. I'll be sure and ask him all about the local legends," I murmured calmly. "See you later." I then turned and walked out the door, striving to keep my steps slow and unguilty. I didn't know if I was being paranoid or not, but I didn't want to look like I was up to something if any of the Cullens happened to be watching.

Outside in a large and decidedly ancient van, Mike, Eric, Jessica, Angela, and several other people that I'd never met before were jammed tightly together, waiting for me. Mike and Eric stumbled over their words, each trying to be the first to introduce me to all the others. I stood silently and listened to them patiently, glad that my hood was up to keep the rain off. Each of the others in the van avoided eye contact with me, so I didn't even bother trying to remember any of their names.

"Oh, Bella!" Jessica suddenly gasped, interrupting Eric mid-sentence. "Get inside; you're getting all wet! These two clowns obviously didn't even think about that!" She and Angela shoved over, crowding up against two other girls our age. There was just enough room for me to squeeze in and slam the door.

"La Push, here we come!" Eric cheered very loudly, voice echoing throughout the small interior of the van. As though this had been some kind of signal that I had somehow managed to miss, everyone except Jessica, Angela, and one of the two unnamed girls began talking amongst themselves. The effect was much too chaotic for me, and I could already feel a headache coming on. I could only pray that La Push wasn't located that far away.

"So, Bella." Jessica didn't turn towards me, expression tight. She mumbled from the side of her mouth as she spoke, in a voice that I had to strain to hear. "How has your time in Forks been so far? Meet anyone…interesting?"

"No offense intended, but all of you are _very_ interesting," I answered lightly, trying to pretend that I didn't notice the intense tone under her careful voice. "I'm having a great time so far."

"So…that's a no?" Angela leaned around Jessica to look at me, also whispering. I could tell that the girl to her left was listening in, though obviously pretending not to.

"Yeah, basically." I wisely decided not to mention the eyes outside my window, or Emmett Cullen arriving outside my house to 'warn me'.

"Good," Jessica breathed in what sounded like relief.

Angela exchanged a pointed glance with her. "Just be careful, Bella. You probably don't know, but this is the time of year when they make Edward look for a…mate." She swallowed hard.

My brow furrowed, and my heartbeat suddenly sped up. What the heck was she talking about? "I don't understan–" I began uncertainly.

"Let's put it this way, Bella," Jessica hissed, her expression oddly intense. "None of them ones chosen have survived, so far." She turned back towards Angela, and immediately began discussing a new sweater set that she had seen at the mall last week. It was like nothing had ever happened.

I wrapped my arms around myself and didn't say anything the rest of the way.

* * *

Mike pulled up to a parking lot at the edge of a gorgeously white beach. It had almost completely stopped raining, so that meant that only a light drizzle of water was coming down when I stepped out with all the others. The guys immediately grabbed surfboards and rushed out towards the glistening waves, speaking of stripping down to their suits and going surfing. I briefly wondered if they were insane, wanting to go surfing in this weather. The water was more than likely freezing, since it was currently raining.

All of the girls gathered up umbrellas and towels and headed down the cliff to join the guys by the waves. Apparently, they had all come prepared. I hadn't even known to bring anything. It would have been nice if one of them had told me.

Or maybe they actually had. I'd been so caught up in my worry about the Cullens that maybe I hadn't even heard the instructions.

"Bella? Aren't you going to come?" Angela paused, umbrella under one arm and towel under the others.

"I…think I'll just take a walk," I decided, shrugging. What else could I do? I didn't feel like sitting on wet sand without anything to keep the rain off, being bored out of my mind. Who knew, maybe I would see something that actually wasn't green if I took a small walk. Now _that_ would be a total shock.

Angela frowned with concern, appearing to be torn between following me and going along with the others. Finally, one side won over the other. "Okay. But be careful," she said.

"I will be," I promised, stuffing both hands in my pockets and starting to walk towards the leafy trees to my right. There was something about them that I found comforting. Maybe because I doubted that even the Cullens could find me here. They seemed more like town people; I doubted that they would go roaming their way through some forest.

I navigated my way down a steep slope of rocks and mud, finding myself down at beach level now. My boots sank deeply into the muddy sand, making wet squishing sounds. I grimaced, thinking of how much I would have to clean them up when I got back home. Oh, well. That was the side effect of living in a place where it rained almost 24/7.

I stepped over a thick root that protruded from the ground, curiously studying a large fern growing beside it. The plant was, of course, brilliant green. The whole green thing was really starting to become monotonous, in my opinion. Why couldn't there be something red, or blue, or yellow?

Something moved in my peripheral vision, and a startled cry towards itself from my throat. The Cullens instantly popped into my brain, for some stupid reason. I guess I thought that maybe they had come to murder me, when I was off alone. That was so cliché, the innocent girl from just about every horror movie.

But I didn't even try to think rationally like that. I just tried to spin around, so that I could run back to the others. Instead, my ankle got caught on that stupid root, and stayed pointing towards the threat while the rest of my body turned the opposite direction. I heard a sinister cracking sound, then went down hard in the mud.

Gooey sand went into my eyes and mouth, and I gagged as I tried to get air past the mud that was leaking rapidly down my throat. I didn't even think about the fact that Edward Cullen could be about to murder me in cold blood, more interested that I was slowly but surely drowning in mud. What a sucky way to die.

"Hey, hey! Be careful, don't hurt yourself!" someone cried, sounding concerned for my well-being. I wondered if whoever was standing over me was laughing silently at the sight of the stupid girl floundering helplessly in the mud. "Here, let me help you." A pair of strong hands grabbed the backs of my arms, then hauled me upright.

I coughed for a few minutes, spitting mud on the sand. Then, once I could breathe correctly again, I used the corner of my shirt to wipe at my mud-filled eyes. Thankfully, since it had been under my waterproof jacket, most of it had escaped harm. When my eyes were clear, I looked up towards my rescuer. A Native American guy about my age stood before me, two others also staring with unhidden curiosity.

"Are you okay? We didn't mean to scare you," the first boy said, looking embarrassed. His dark hair was long and smooth, hanging around his darkly tanned face.

"I'm fine, I guess," I rasped, swallowing hard when my throat burned. At least it was just a trio of locals, and not some of the Cullens. "But my ankle…" I winced, gently turning my body back towards the way I had been facing originally. My boot was wedged under the root, and small twinges of pain were radiating up my entire leg.

The boy muttered something under his breath that sounded distinctly like a curse. I didn't ask him to repeat it, watching warily over my shoulder as he turned towards his two friends. "Quil, Embry, you two go find the people she was with and tell them what happened. I'm sure she wasn't alone. They're probably all down at the beach." He didn't ask me to confirm his theory, waiting until the others had jogged off before coming around to crouch before me.

He looked down at my ankle, obviously worried that if he just jerked it out, he might hurt me even worse. "I'm really sorry about all this," he repeated softly.

"It's not like this kind of thing doesn't happen to me on a regular basis," I tried to joke, hiding a grimace.

He laughed, grinning widely at me. "I'm Jacob Black, by the way. And you are…?"

Jacob Black? What were the odds of _that_? Charlie would be so proud that he had come to rescue me after being the one to accidentally cause this to happen in the first place. But I still wasn't willing to date him, especially since he was so much younger than me.

"I'm Bella Swan. My dad was just talking about you earlier." I barely kept from blurting out that I wanted to know everything about the Cullens. I knew that it would work in my favor if I waited until he had already helped me get out of the mud.

Jacob looked slightly surprised. "Bella Swan? Wow, Charlie's been telling me all about you. I heard that you were coming to live in Forks." His expression became grave, but it didn't surprise me. I was used to that reaction when people heard that I had moved to Forks. I could only hope that it was because of something else entirely, not because no one liked me.

"Um…do you think that you could help me up now?" I asked politely.

"Oh, sorry. Uh…do you think it's broken?" He gestured nervously at my pinned ankle.

I testingly rotated my foot as far as I could in the confined space. "I think it's just sprained. I've broken my ankle before, and it hurts way more than this," I said.

"Okay…I'll try to pull it out." Jacob looked at me, as though hoping that I would tell him that he actually didn't have to. When I didn't say anything, he awkwardly clasped at my leg and pulled at it. It slid from under the root with very little pain, providing me with instant relief.

"Thanks," I told him gratefully, accepting the offered hand. He hauled me to my feet, then helped me limp over to sit on a moss-covered stump. It was just under a canopy of thick leaves, so hardly any rain fell on me. "Aren't you going to sit down?" I quickly ran over a list of ideas on how to make him talk about the Cullens.

"Well, I was going to go after Quil and Embry," he admitted, glancing in the direction that they had gone. "They're notorious for pulling pranks, so your friends might not believe them that easily."

"I'm sure they'll believe them," I said soothingly, patting the log beside me. "Won't you stay here with me? I…something could find me here all alone." I tried to make my face look terrified, but stopped when I felt my eyes crossing.

Jacob abruptly looked serious, then dropped down beside me. "Yeah, you're right about that," he muttered under his breath. He was quiet for a few minutes, while I held my breath. I didn't want to outright ask him, so maybe I could sort of trick him into talking about what I wanted to know… "So, what were you doing off by yourself? The kids from town don't usually venture off the beaten path like this."

"Well, maybe I'm not like other kids," I told him coyly, doing my best to seem flirty. "And also, I was kind of looking for you, subconsciously. My dad told me to ask you some questions about local legends or something like that. I'm a total history buff," I lied convincingly.

I could swear that Jacob's face paled unexpectedly. "Uh…I don't really know much…"

"He really wanted you to tell me everything about Forks," I added sweetly. "He said you're the best person to come to. Are you going to let me down?" I felt sort of bad, pretending to flirt with him like this, but what else could I do? I needed to find out what was going on in Forks, and he was the only person that I could ask obvious questions without causing him to run away from me.

Jacob stared at the ground at his feet for a moment, then looked at me with a hard expression. "I'm guessing that Charlie hasn't told you any stories about Forks yet." I nodded, then he grimly continued. "There are legends that the Quileutes are descended from wolves, and that a selected few can actually change into them. Werewolves, I guess you'd call them. And the wolves are considered our brothers. So it's against the laws of the reservation to kill any of them. It's one of the worst sins you could imagine."

"Really? _Wow_." I batted my eyelashes at him, hoping that I didn't look completely idiotic. I didn't have to fake my fascination, though I really wanted to hear about the Cullens instead. Werewolves really had nothing to do with my situation.

"There's another legend, too. One of the cold ones, natural enemies of the wolves," he said darkly, moving his gaze from mine. He focused it on the evil root that had tripped me in the mud and twisted my ankle. "Blood drinkers who attack humans and drain them dry, with crimson eyes the color of blood. They supposedly feuded constantly with our ancestors, in bloody and horrible wars. Many died, until my ancestors gained the upper hand. Then the monstrous creatures left, and all was well for several generations.

"But then more blood drinkers arrived, acting as though they wanted peace. They said that they didn't wish to kill any innocent humans, and even signed a treaty with the tribal leaders. Then they broke it by revealing themselves to the citizens of Forks, terrifying them all. Using some sort of mystical magic, they created a field of energy around the town, so that if any fled, they would lose all memories of what they were running from. So most decided to stay, and try to get through it all.

"And even now, the second group of blood drinkers remain, striking fear into the hearts of all who oppose them. They rule Forks with a hard Law, punishing everyone who goes against them. Everyone knows that they're connected to the most powerful family in town, but no one knows how. The family could be vampires themselves, or they could be those who speak for the foul creatures. The secrets were lost with their ancestors, who knew the actual truth. And no one speaks of it, out of terror for their very lives."

He ended abruptly, not saying anything else. The tale was apparently over.

"Wow. That's…some legend," I managed to say, brain going numb. I couldn't really think of anything else to say. Surely the Cullens weren't somehow connected to a bunch of vampires. But that seemed like what Jacob was insinuating.

"Not really," he muttered in response, scowling.

I swallowed hard.

**

* * *

**

Please review, guys. **And be sure to check out the new poll on my profile, involving this story!**** :)**


	13. Observed

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything to do with _Twilight_ or its three sequels. I _wish_. *sighs*

**A/N: **Thanks SO much to bluebaby3296, aussiegodess, IssaWorldOfCrazyQueen, Emma-girl, VeggieGirl15, Hyper Mufasa, april 123, BXE4EVER, patie, Carlisle's Angel, Icogle, november21, Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, hoot13, bookwormer1986, and Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl for reviewing. Now all of you get an update only one day after the last one! :)

* * *

12. OBSERVED

Jacob and I sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, the suffocating silence broken only by the sound of the rain pattering loudly against the tree branches above our heads. It was obvious that the slight sprinkle was steadily becoming a small downpour, which did nothing to improve my mood.

No matter how much I learned in the mysterious and ever-growing puzzle of Forks, I was never any closer to deciphering anything. First Jessica and Angela had been going on about how Edward wanted a 'mate'. Then Jacob had been acting as though the Cullens were some kind of ancient savages who ruled the town with an iron fist. Maybe I was imagining all this. It was probably nothing worse than overactive imaginations of everyone in town.

Yeah, right.

"Bella? Oh God, are you okay?" Jessica's shrill voice rang out, and I wearily turned towards her voice. She was warily picking her way through the slippery mud, followed closely by Eric, Mike, Angela, and several other kids whose names I still couldn't remember. I also noticed Jacob's two friends, Quil and Embry he'd said, following the group. "What happened to you? These two clowns weren't making much sense."

"I'm fine," I told her calmly, trying to ignore the worry that was rapidly spreading across Mike's face. He looked like he could faint at any moment, just because I was covered in mud and leaves. "I just fell, that's all. I'm very accident-prone."

"Are you sure that _he_ didn't push you?" Jessica cast a suspicious look at Jacob, not bothering to hide her obvious scrutiny. Jake looked offended at the insinuation.

"I just slipped," I repeated confidentially. "Nothing's broken, but my ankle is definitely sprained. I don't want to spoil your fun or anything, but I think I need to get home. I have a date with a very cold icepack in my future."

Jessica looked annoyed. "Are you serious? Couldn't you just, you know, sit in the van for a while? It can't be hurting _that_ badly." She rolled her eyes heavenward, as though thinking that I was faking a sprained ankle. And that I had rolled in the mud just for the heck of it, apparently.

"Um…" I involuntarily exchanged a look with Jacob, who was staring back at me with serious eyes.

"I'll take her home," the tall Quileute volunteered, getting to his feet. He gestured at me with one hand, nodding discreetly in my direction. "I know where Charlie lives, so it shouldn't be a problem."

"No, no. I can do it!" Mike blurted out protectively, straightening his shoulders in a manly way.

"It's no problem," Jacob stated, brow furrowing tightly as he and Mike glared at each other.

"Oh, no you _don't_, mister!" Jessica exploded with annoyance, focusing on Mike. "It's _your_ van that we're all driving, and you can't just _leave_ us all out here!"

"Oh…" Mike looked deflated, shoulders slumping as he backed down. I was lucky that he and Jacob hadn't come to blows, just for the honor of taking me home. Why were they acting so strange?

"I really don't think that you should, Jake…" Quil murmured, speaking in my presence for the first time.

"It's my fault that she fell, so it's the least I can do," Jacob announced, extending a tanned hand towards me. I took it, wobblily getting to my feet. I winced as I put weight on my injured ankle, mentally cursing my bad luck of injuring myself all the time.

"It's not safe, especially for you," Embry spoke up urgently, ignoring the rest of us pale-faces. "Do you want Quil or I to come with you, bro?"

"No, we'll be fine," Jacob claimed, taking a deep breath. He turned to me. "Bella, my dad's car is just back that way a little ways, at my house. We're actually not that far from the rez. Do you think that you can make it?"

"Sure," I lied feebly. I wasn't really sure if my ankle would hold up walking even a few feet, much less over vines and roots through a wet forest. I suppressed a shudder just at the thought. I guess my revulsion at the thought of the long and very wet trek through the woods showed, because Jacob unexpectedly reached for me. I squeaked in surprise, then found myself in his strong arms. "Wha…what are you doing?" I asked breathlessly, finding my eyes focused directly on his chest. I swallowed hard, then raised my eyes towards his face.

He looked slightly amused at my reaction. "I'm going to give you a lift." He said it as though it was so obvious that he was shocked I didn't get it. "You probably shouldn't be walking on that ankle. Besides, we don't want you tripping and breaking your other ankle."

"It isn't broken; it's just sprained," I corrected him mildly.

"Sure, sure." Jacob turned his body to face his two friends again. Jessica was staring at me is disgust, probably because I was allowing myself to be carried like this. Mike just looked disappointed, more than likely wishing that _he_ could be the one carrying me. "Quil, Em? You can both hang out with them at the beach if you want. I'd better get her home."

"Be careful," Quil said softly, eyes wide behind his rain-splattered glasses.

Jacob nodded, then started walking in the opposite direction. I barely felt the jar of his footsteps as he nimbly navigated his way through the jungle-like growth of trees. I awkwardly kept my gaze focused somewhere in the vicinity of his left shoulder. "Um…are you sure that you can carry me the whole way?" I asked him after a few minutes.

"Yup. We Quileutes are pretty strong people," he informed me with unsuppressed confidence.

"Oh," was all that I could think of to say.

True enough, it only took us about ten minutes to get to what I assumed was our desired location. Jacob finally emerged from the woods at the side yard of a faded house with a sprawling front porch. A man a little older than Charlie was seated in a wheelchair, eyes following us as I hurriedly brushed some of my soaking hair back. An ancient truck much like my own crusher was parked out front.

"Hey, Dad! I need to borrow the truck, okay?" Jacob called out jovially, not bothering to put me down or anything.

"The keys are in the ignition," the man answered in a calm voice, as though his son staggering out of the trees with a girl in his arms was a daily occurrence. Though, maybe it actually was. Who knew?

Jacob gave a nod of thanks, then hurried around to the passenger door of the crusher's twin. Using his dirty sneaker, he kicked the door open and deposited me on the seat. I reached for the frayed seatbelt and pulled it across me, just as he climbed in the other side and slammed the door. "Ready?"

"Um…you have your license, right?" I inquired nervously. He was sixteen, but that didn't mean that he was actually legal yet.

"Of course," he answered smoothly.

I skeptically wondered if he was telling the truth, then decided not to worry about it. I had more important things to worry about, like legends of 'blood drinkers' around town that sounded just like the mysterious Cullens. "You _do_ know that my dad is a cop, right?"

"Yeah." He grinned widely at me as he started the engine up.

"Okay, then. Just checking." I turned my head to stare out the window as Jacob carefully backed out of the gravel driveway.

* * *

It only took about thirty minutes to reach Charlie's house. I guess that time passed faster when you weren't jammed inside a crowded van with a bunch of people who kept sprouting ominous warnings. Once we had pulled up safely to the curb, parking beside the crusher, Jacob came around and helped me out of the cab, insisting on carrying me again. I think he wanted to be dramatic, carrying me up to the door so that he could give my poor father a heart attack. I knocked, since Jake's arms were full, and Charlie opened up a few moments later. His jaw went slack, and he stared at us in shock. I thought that he definitely looked speechless.

"Hey, Mr. Swan," Jacob greeted him cheerfully.

"Um…hi, Dad. I met Jacob," I pointed out helpfully, giving him a small smile. Jake snorted, managing to hold back his laughter.

"What _happened_ to you, Bells?" Charlie cried, stepping aside so that Jacob could enter the house.

"Well…I sort of fell down in the mud and sprained my ankle," I admitted sheepishly. "That's why he's, uh, carrying me right now." I felt my face heating up slightly.

Jacob suddenly stiffened, almost dropping me. I could see that his shoulders were tight, and his expression became one of unbendable stone. "Can you stand?" he asked me quietly, obviously more than ready to get out of there. Was it me blushing that was scaring him off? I didn't _like_ him, if that was what he was afraid of…

"I think so," I replied, grabbing the wall to steady myself as he put me down. I only cringed a little when my injured ankle protested loudly.

"Well…I'd better get going. Dad will be looking for me," Jacob mumbled, stuffing both hands into his jeans pockets.

"Be sure to tell Billy hi for me," Charlie said. "And thanks for bringing her back, Jake."

"No prob. See ya!" Jacob turned and jogged quickly towards the truck. He climbed in and slammed the door behind him, bringing the engine to life with a thunderous roar. He apparently slammed his foot down hard on the accelerator, regardless of the cop who was watching him from beside me, and sped away with a screeching of tires.

"That boy's going to get himself killed someday, if he isn't careful," Charlie muttered under his breath, moving to close the door. As he did so, I caught a flash of motion from the corner of my eye. I leaned to stare around the side of the door before Charlie could close it all the way.

My heart clenched as I saw Edward Cullen standing across the street, staring right at me. It felt like a trail of icy fingers were tracing down my spine, as his now golden eyes bored directly into mine. Then the door closed, and I let my breath out in a gush. Was he _following_ me? Why would he do something like that? Unless...Angela and Jessica were really right about the whole 'looking for a mate' thing.

I took a deep breath. No, surely not. I was definitely imagining things.

**

* * *

**

Please review, to get another speedy update! :)


	14. The Fog

**Disclaimer: **Would you actually believe me if I told you that I really _did_ own _Twilight_? lol

**A/N: **Aussiegodess, patie, bluebaby3296, OTD, xXKatieCullenXx, november21, samanthacullen64, eyeglassed cat, rosebud, Cerberrus, Emma-girl, IssaWorldOfCrazyQueen, VeggieGirl15, IntoxicatingHeart, april 123, Carlisle's Angel, Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl, hoot13, Jazz2305, and Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike: this update is for you guys. Thanks so much for making my day with all your great reviews! :)

* * *

13. THE FOG

"Bells? You okay?" Charlie was looking at me strangely when I turned towards him. Apparently, he had heard my sudden exhaling of breath a moment before. But luckily for me, he didn't seem to have noticed what I had: Edward Cullen standing across the street, staring at our house.

"I'm fine, except for the fact that I'm currently soaked in mud and that I've sprained my ankle _again_," I declared lightly, trying to cover the fear that was slowly rising inside me. "Other than that, I'm _wonderful_, Dad."

"Oh…" he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Maybe you should get cleaned up…"

"I'll start something for dinner first," I suggested. I knew that he was probably starving after all this time that I had missed as his cook. First I hadn't made him any supper yesterday, then no breakfast or lunch today. He was more than likely wasting any into nothing by now.

"No, not while you're hurt like this," Charlie said reluctantly. "I think I've got a couple of TV dinners in the freezer. I'll warm them up, then get rid of all the mud." He motioned towards the floor beneath me, where a puddle of muddy water was slowly but surely beginning to form.

"Okay, if you're sure…" I was already edging towards the stairs. I needed to take a hot shower, then do a little research. My mind was spinning with all the scary stories that Jacob had told me, about werewolves and blood drinkers. I needed to find out exactly what he had meant by the latter, and why he had offhandedly mentioned the Cullens.

"I'm sure," my dad added firmly. "Go ahead, Bells. I'll be fine."

I nodded in his direction, then limped towards the stairs. It took me a few minutes to navigate my way upstairs, as I kept slipping and putting too much weight on the wrong ankle. It was definitely slow going; I felt like I was in the process of climbing Mount Everest.

By the time that I finally reached my room, I was already starting to feel the stress of the day catching up with me. I grabbed my bag full of bathroom supplies and carried it down the hall with me, closing the door before cranking on the shower. I stripped out of my stained and stiff clothes, making a face of disgust at them as I dropped them into the dirty clothes hamper.

I made sure that the water was nice and hot before I climbed in with a bottle of lavender shampoo and a clean cotton towel. I slung the towel over the glass door, then lathered my hair up. The smell of lavender rejuvenated me, making it easier to think as I tried to clean every tiny piece of grit off my skin.

Blood drinkers. I mused over the strange phrase, brow involuntarily wrinkling as I tried to think. That sounded familiar somehow. Was it somehow involved with vampires? It sounded silly to even think it, but it sort of made sense. Jacob had mentioned werewolves, after all. And vampires and wolves always seemed to go together for some reason. Both fascinated me, not that I actually believed they were real. Anyone who did would be completely insane, in my opinion.

Still, I got a small shiver down my spine when I thought the word and pictured Edward in my mind's eye. There really _was_ something strange about him, something unearthly. He decidedly looked my age, but there was something about his eyes… They looked like they had seen much more than his age said he could have.

After I was satisfied that I was as clean as I was going to get, I toweled off and stepped into a pair of white shorts and a t-shirt, my nighttime ensemble. True, it was a little early to be dressed for bed, but it wasn't like I had any plans for the rest of the day. Now that the rest of my outing to La Push was canceled, no other activates were scheduled on my social calendar, as of now.

Feeling much better, I headed back to my room and softly closed the door. I started the Stone Age computer on my desk in its loud dialing ritual, hoping that it would actually connect to the Internet sometime this year. Then, as I waited, I put my bag away and brushed out my damp hair to avoid having tangles in the morning.

Not that anyone there actually cared what I looked like, except maybe Mike or Eric, but it was always good to make a great impression. Besides, it always made me feel tough to have great hair. And I would need all the toughness I could get if I was going to face down the Cullens yet again at school on Monday. That seemed completely unavoidable.

My computer finally finished dialing up, and I plopped down into the rickety chair. I brought up Google, then typed one word into the search engine: vampires. I pressed enter, then waited patiently as the ancient machine struggled to search the Internet for the requested information. Several moments later, I was greeted with several ghostly paintings of the mythical creatures, and hundreds upon thousands of results about books and movies based on the creatures.

After contemplating the list of results, I finally clicked on a link to Wikipedia that looked promising. I quickly scanned over the first paragraph. _Vampires are mythological or folkloric beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of living creatures. Although typically described as undead, a vampire could be a living person. _Shuddering, I quickly hit the back button and retyped my query.

This time, a site called Vampires A-Z popped up, which I curiously clicked on. The italicized quotes greeted me cheerfully on the main page:

_Throughout the shadowy world of ghosts and demons there is no figure so terrible, no figure so dreaded and abhorred, yet dight with such a fearful fascination, as the vampire, who is himself neither_ _ghost nor demon, but partakes the dark natures and possessed the mysterious and terrible qualities of both. –Rev. Montague Summers_

_If there is in this world a well-attested account, it is that of the vampires. Nothing is lacking: official reports, affidavits of well-known people, of surgeons, of priests, or magistrates; the judicial proof is most complete. And with all that, who is who believes in vampires? –Rousseau_

I shuddered at the ominous wordings of both, then double-clicked the first section, A-B. I read over every definition listed, moving on to the other letters as I grew colder and colder. My skin felt completely frozen, and my mouth was very dry. Most of the definitions were completely unbelievable, but a few…not so much. I almost wished that my room wasn't so dark, being boarded up like it was. The sun's calming rays couldn't reach me through the splintered wood.

In the end, only three of the listings really caught my eye. They bored into my brain for some reason, sticking with me even as I read over all the other vampric descriptions. _Varacolaci _was a powerful being of the undead that appeared to be a gorgeously beautiful human. _Nelapsi _was supposedly a creature so strong and fast that it could murder countless people overnight, thanks to its amazing speed and strength.

But the _Stregoni benefici _was what really got to me. There was only one sentence, listed plainly in bold letters: _An Italian vampire, said to be on the side of goodness, and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires._

For some reason, this solitary sentence was reassuring to me. As I logged off the computer, rubbing my eyes wearily, the words pounded inside my skull. They definitely meant something, but even I didn't know what. I was way too tired to think straight. All this research could wait until later. Right now, I needed to go see how Charlie was doing with the TV dinners. I was starving. And knowing him, he had probably burned the food in the plastic pans to burnt crisps.

I ran over a list of recipes that I could compose as I limped down the stairs towards the kitchen.

* * *

Sunday rolled past as slowly as possible, leaving me bored and listless. I mostly roamed around the house, reading magazines and cooking for Charlie. None of my so-called 'new friends' even bothered to call. And not that I had really been expecting a call from him, but I didn't hear from Jacob Black, either. He could have at least called to see how my ankle was doing.

By the time that Monday had arrived, I was revving for school to start back up again. So what if I had to see the menacing Cullens again? Anything to get out of the boring monotony of being at home all the time.

When my watch alarm went off at seven in the morning on Monday, I dragged myself limply from bed and took a quick shower. After I was clean and refreshed, I threw on some clothes and went down for breakfast. Charlie was already gone to the station, so I had the kitchen all to myself when I mixed up a pan of pancake batter. My dad would probably have been disappointed that he missed the feast.

As the batter cooked, I yawned and stared out the window. It just happened to face the open area across the street, where I had seen Edward on Saturday afternoon. There was no sign of him now, luckily. I doubted that I would be able to gain enough courage to walk out to the crusher with him standing there looking at me with those strange eyes of his.

I sat down at the kitchen table with a pancake and glass of milk, not really in any hurry. I still had plenty of time to finish getting ready for school. I stared out the picture window as I slowly ate, watching the forest stretched out thickly behind the house. Clouds of fog were rolling in, coating everything in mysterious darkness. It was going to definitely be murder to drive in.

As I stared to turn away from the large window, intending to stare down at my plate as I finished eating, something sharply moved in the corner of my vision. My head jerked back up, and I felt my eyes involuntarily widen as I scanned the trees. What had I just seen? I definitely hadn't been imagining things; it had been too real. But whatever was out that was hidden in the thick swirls of fog and mist. It could have been some kind of hideous monster, for all I knew. _No, it was a bear, _I quickly corrected myself. _Or maybe an elk. There's probably tons of them around here._

I suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore. My stomach felt like it was full of lead as I pushed back my chair and stepped over towards the window. I pressed my face against the window, squinting into the mysterious mist. It appeared to be about to rain, or something equally drastic. Why else would all that fog be gathering out there?

That was when I saw another movement, blurring past just outside my line of vision. My heart thudding against the inside of my chest, I raised my hands and cupped them around my eyes, straining to see better. For some reason, I thought that I could see a figure standing just under the first tree, the closest one to the house. The shape was clothed in a long cloak made of black material, crimson orbs peering out from a ghostly face. One clawed hand raised to point towards me…

The phone suddenly rang out, shrill sound piercing the silence, and I jumped about a mile high. I pressed one hand against my chest, trying to calm my racing heart, then turned back towards the window. I gasped aloud when I saw that the cloaked figure was gone, vanished into the fog. It was like it had never even been there.

Goosebumps broke out on my exposed arms as I hurried over to the microwave to grab the phone extension. I tried to break free from disturbing thoughts of a person watching the house, possibly casing the joint for all I knew, by wondering who would be calling. It was barely even eight in the morning, so surely it wasn't Renée. And none of my so-called 'friends' would likely phone to speak with me, except maybe Jacob. And since I'd still heard no word from him yet, I seriously doubted that it was him.

I raised the plastic receiver to my ear. "Hello? Um, Swan residence."

"Bella?" Charlie's voice was higher than usual with obvious worry. Something was wrong. I could feel it, just by hearing the small note of panic when he spoke my name.

"Yeah, Dad, it's me. Who else would it be?" I tried to joke, leaning against the counter and rubbing my arm with a free hand. When had it gotten so _cold_ in here?

"Have you been outside yet?" he demanded, his voice still sounding tense and strained.

"No, not yet. But don't freak out; I'll make it to school in time," I assured him confidently. "I'll have to drive a little bit slower than normal because of this stupid fog, but I won't–"

"No!" he barked unexpectedly, interrupting me.

"Uh…what?"

"_Don't_ go outside today, Bella." I heard him take a deep and cleansing breath. When he spoke again, his voice was quieter, but still heavy with underlying tension. "School is canceled, so there isn't any need for you to go out. But I want you to secure the house for me. Do you know those inside shutters by each window? I want you to close and lock each pair, then make sure the upper floor is secure. And lock the door. Don't let anyone inside today, whatever you do. Do you understand me, Bella?"

"Um…school is canceled?" What was _with_ these people? First none of them would go outside at night, and then none of them would go out when it was just a little foggy. And they canceled school because of it, too. Weird.

"Yes. It's...going to...storm pretty heavily. I'm holing up here at the station until it clears up."

"Uh, okay," I said dubiously, moving towards the closest window and gripped each shutter tightly. I pulled them towards each other, so that they formed a sturdy wooden barrier across the glass. Then I used the three metal latches to firmly hold them in place.

"Can you do everything that I asked you? Right now?"

"I'm doing it now," I told him, moving over to the other window in the kitchen, the one by the table. As I pulled the two shutters closed, I thought that I saw another glimpse of movement. I quickly pretended that I hadn't, though it was stupid to argue with my own eyes.

"Okay." He sounded a little more relaxed now. "And remember, don't go outside. Call me if you need anything, and I'll be home later tonight."

"Sure thing, Dad. Talk to you later."

"Bye, Bells." The line went dead in my ear, so I hung it back up on the holder. Then I hurried into the living room and started sealing up all the windows in there. I also locked up the seven chain locks and single regular lock on the front and back doors. Then I moved throughout the house, doing the same to all the windows.

At least that would make Charlie happy. The whole house was secured against the evil fog. I'm sure that it would destroy the whole house with one creeping tendril. Maybe it was some kind of radiation or something; that could explain why everyone was afraid of it.

Since I really had nothing else to do for the day, I trudged back to the kitchen and flipped on some lights. Now that all the windows were completely covered, no light at all managed to trickle into the room. Sighing heavily, I grabbed my dirty dishes and scraped the scraps down the garbage disposal. Then I loaded the dishwasher so that the whole kitchen was spotlessly clean. Renée would have been proud.

I somehow found myself getting out various ingredients to make a cake for Charlie. He deserved it; maybe it would even put him in a better mood. I found a box of chocolate cake mix, some icing, and a cup of milk. But when I reached into the refrigerator for the carton of eggs, I was disappointed to find the plastic container completely void of them. We were apparently out of eggs.

Cursing mentally, I felt like banging my head against the kitchen counter. What was I supposed to do now? I couldn't make Charlie a cake if I didn't have eggs. What would happen to the batter if I didn't add an ingredient, I didn't really know. Probably turn it into some horrible creation that didn't taste anything like what I had been trying to make. And I doubted that poisoning him would put Charlie in a good mood.

"I guess I'll have to go pick some up from the store," I uttered aloud, reaching for the empty cookie jar on the table. I pulled out a five-dollar bill and crammed it into my jeans pocket, turning towards the front door. Then I froze, remembering what Charlie had told me. He had said not to go outside, at all. Not even if I needed to go buy something. So I probably shouldn't…

But he hadn't said why, now had he? Unless the fog itself was a deadly creature of some kind, I didn't think that I was in any danger, the strange figure I had seen in the forest aside. There wasn't any harm in running down to the store in town to pick up some eggs. True, I would have to take the highway to get there, which was surrounded by nothing by trees and would be a little creepy, but I could lock the doors. What could go wrong?

Nodding my head once as I decided that it would be fine, I hurried towards the front door. I unlocked everything, then stepped out onto the porch, key in hand to relock it. The instant that the chill of the fog brushed against my arms, I shivered uncontrollably. There was something otherworldly about it, as though it was hiding lethal monsters in its shadows.

Pulling the silver key out of the lock, I dropped it into my pocket and started down the sidewalk. Just as I reached the halfway point between the house and the crusher, a streak of darkness shot past me, just down the street. Something else was out here with me, and closing in fast.

I was too far from the house to go back, and everything was locked up far too tightly for me to get inside fast enough, so I raced frantically towards the faded truck. I jerked the door on the passenger side open, threw my body onto the leather seat, and loudly slammed the door. I wasted no time crushing the lock down, while kicking at the lock on the driver's side with one sneaker.

Sliding over to the steering wheel, I jammed the correct key in with shaking hands and revved the engine up. Then I stepped down hard on the gas pedal and lurched away from the curb, tires spinning on the wet concrete.

Once I had driven safely to the end of the street with no incidents, I took a deep breath and continued on my way. Okay, I was really getting an overactive imagination now. There definitely hadn't been anything out there. I had been imagining things, seeing things that weren't even there. Right. That was it.

As I drove out onto the small stretch of lonely highway, I slowed down a bit. Anything out here, I would surely see coming from the fog. There was nothing but my car and lots of trees all around, not even any other cars. Not that anything would come after me, of course. Except maybe a bear or something. That was all.

Right.

I reached up for my seatbelt, keeping one hand on the wheel as I tried to tug it over me. It was stuck, and I frowned as I tugged with all my strength at the stubborn piece of leather. I took my eyes off the road ahead, focusing only on the seatbelt. God, what was wrong with i–

Something flashed by in front of me, and I whipped around to stare in horror, foot automatically slamming down on the brake. Yet another shadowy figure stood before my truck, right in the center of the road. I hadn't even seen them until this second, because of the thick storm of fog all around me. A strangled scream tore itself from my throat as I realized that I was going to hit the person. Then the front of the truck slammed into the distorted figure, and my eyes squeezed closed.

I heard the sound of glass shattering and metal screaming as it folded in on itself. Then my world flipped upside-down, spinning over and over. I felt like I was inside a tornado as I flew from my seat and crashed into the passenger-side window, head cracking against the dashboard. Pain exploded behind my closed eyes, and I screamed again as shattered glass rained in on me, the crusher still flipping around like a crazed washing machine.

Then everything finally stilled, and my body crashed into something hard. I groaned, the sound loud to even my own ears. My head was pounding, and something wet was pouring from my forehead and into both eyes as I cracked them slowly open. I was facing the ceiling, wedged beneath the steering wheel. My entire body was screaming in agony.

I whimpered, fighting the blackness that was trying in vain to wash me away into nothingness. Was I going to die? Crimson liquid was splattered against the ceiling above me, something that looked suspiciously like blood. My blood. I tried to move my arm, reaching for something, _anything_, to help me out of the crushed vehicle, but my body wouldn't obey.

"Somebody help me…" I moaned softly, still grasping at the thin thread of consciousness that held me.

Suddenly, there was another horrible screeching sound, and I experienced a brief moment of terror. Was the truck flipping again? Maybe off the edge of a cliff and towards my sudden and horrible death? Would anyone _ever_ find my battered body?

But instead of feeling the car rocking wildly and then falling downward, I felt a chill as fog crept into the cab. A figure stood above me, holding the mangled car door in its hands. It was the same figure that I had hit with the front of the crusher; the one whom I had been sure was dead. "Who…?" I tried to form more words after this one, but my numb lips wouldn't obey.

My rescuer tossed the door effortlessly away, then leaned in and reached for me. Golden eyes flashed through the darkening fog, then I found myself in Edward Cullen's strong arms. I stared up at him in horror, a thin coat of blackness oozing across my sight. He looked back at me, eyes narrowing as he gazed at a spot on the side of my face where I could feel blood trickling.

His nostrils flared, and his mouth clenched into a tight line. His face was a mask, full of animalistic instincts that terrified me. Even though he looked human on the surface, there was definitely something _else_ deep inside him.

I mustered the last of my strength, and whispered two words: "_Varacolaci...Nelapsi_." Then everything faded into blackness, the pain sweeping me away into calm nothingness.

* * *

**Note: I don't own the excerpt of the _Wikipedia_ article that I included in this chapter, and I also don't own anything to do with Google or _Vampires A-Z_ (obviously). But you should really check out the aforementioned website, which is actually kind of cool. Anyway, please review if you want to see an update. And you know you want to! ;D**


	15. Demanding Answers

**Disclaimer: **I really don't own _Twilight_. Okay? Okay. ;D

**A/N: **Thanks a million to Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, bluebady3296, aussiegodess, cokecolaxx, IntoxicatingHeart, Izzabel, samanthacullen64, vampsrulewolvesdont, Jazz2305, klm2674, Carlisle's Angel, hoot13, patie, FyreTwilighter, Whisper1, Emma-girl, Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl, AussieStar, crazywing18, november21, and Cerberrus for their reviews! :)

* * *

14. DEMANDING ANSWERS

The next thing I saw was a bright light burning the backs of my eyelids. It was almost enough to make me wince, after being swallowed by such eternal and unending blackness. What had happened? The last thing I remembered, there had been a figure standing in the middle of the road, and the crusher had slammed into it. Then the flipping and rolling and glass shattering everywhere, followed by Edward appearing from nowhere to grab me…

That was it. My truck had run off the road, probably into a ditch or something. Was I…_dead_? What would Charlie think, if he ever found my battered and destroyed body? Would he think that Edward had killed me? Would he even do anything about his accusation, or pretend not to feel anything towards his daughter's possible killer? He was more than likely too afraid of the Cullens, like everyone else in town, to do anything about it.

Something crashed against another object, the sound of metal against metal ringing inside my aching head. It sounded vaguely like a pair of doors closing into each other. Then a breeze swept against my cheek, something that made me slightly suspicious. Was I _not_ dead? If this were the case, what exactly was going on? How could I be moving so fast if I had previously been unconscious, especially if my feet weren't even moving?

I opened my eyes to mere slits, peering cautiously at my surroundings. I was completely shocked to see a lighted corridor stretched ahead, like one inside a hospital, moving past at impossible speeds. Moving my gaze downward, I was able to notice the white arm below me, holding me as daintily as one would a fragile feather. And I would recognize that arm anywhere.

Edward Cullen was carrying me.

And at a terrifying speed, too. The words I had said before losing consciousness popped into my dazed brain again, as I once again squeezed my eyes shut: _Varacolaci Nelapsi_. Two different words that both ultimately spoke of a bloodsucking creature called a vampire. Or, as Jacob Black had told me while at La Push…a blood drinker.

It was all starting to make sense to me now, even though I hated to think it. I had always been told that vampires were the stuff of myth, of legend. The creatures of the darkness that were made up to frighten those with a vivid enough imagination. So why was my sensible side telling me that the Cullens were vampires?

No, it had to be impossible.

"Edward?" came a velvety and smooth voice, almost managing to startle me as my rescuer sharply halted. I nearly opened my eyes to see who was speaking, but wisely kept them pressed tightly closed. It probably wouldn't be very wise to reveal that I was awake, especially when it was possible that I was surrounded by vampires.

Well, if it were actually true, it would certainly explain the fear that Charlie, Renée, and everyone else of Forks experienced. I could finally stop wondering why they acted so strangely all the time. Poor Charlie, living with the horrible secret all this time, even after his own wife and daughter had abandoned him. He had been all alone, even after I had come to live with him. He hadn't dared share his terrible burden with me, presumably out of fear for my life.

Edward's quiet voice jarred me from my worrying thoughts. He sounded surprisingly nervous. "Carlisle. There was an accident. I…I didn't…even see her coming. One of the guards was there with me, and I was trying to–"

"Edward, calm down. Let's get her to a room, then you can tell me what happened," the second voce responded calmly.

I felt another breeze caress my face, then my body was placed gently onto something soft. I could only guess that it was some kind of cot, as Edward had brought me to a hospital. Then an icy hand brushed against the skin of my throat. I had to fight to remain unmoving, forcing myself not to scream and fling myself away. Some ancient instinct inside me was shouting at me to get away, that I was in grave danger. And since Edward's friend, whoever he was, was probably another vampire, this seemed like a reasonably good idea.

"Is she alright?" Edward asked quietly, almost sounding worried for my wellbeing. The raw concern in his voice actually shocked me. Why should he care about whether I was dead or not? From what I had heard of his siblings' conversation on Friday afternoon, he hated me.

This was too confusing for my throbbing head to even comprehend. I let my body relax, not trying to figure out what was going on. _Charlie, _I thought weakly, wishing that my father were there with me. I wanted to see someone familiar right now, in this alien environment. Vampires weren't the best beings to have standing at your bedside, especially when a considerable amount of blood was leaking from your skin.

"Her pulse seems normal, if a little fast." A pair of fingers grasped at my eyelids, pulling one back. I made sure to let my eyes roll around like people on TV, trying to maintain the ruse that I was unconscious. "Actually, I'm surprised that she's not awake. Are her thought patterns coherent, or are they disorderly?" the mysterious voice inquired aloud.

Why on earth would he be asking _Edward_ that? He obviously wasn't asking me, since he believed me to be half-dead. The only way to figure out my thought patterns would be to hook me up to one of those brainwave machines–

"This is Bella Swan, the one who I told you about before. I've never been able to read her mind," Edward breathed, sounding dismayed.

"Oh, I see." There was a pause. "Why don't you step out into the hall and call Rosalie and Emmett. They should go to the police station and guide her father down here, to avoid…incident," the voice suggested. "No one should be around out there; I think that Doctor Saxon took everyone to the secure wing at basement level."

"I'll be right back," Edward stated firmly. I listened for footsteps that would signal him leaving the room, but heard nothing. Only the soft sound of a door closing a few seconds later. I was alone with the mysterious vampire friend of Edward's, who could decide to drain all my blood at any second.

Wonderful.

There was a quiet rustling noise that made me stiffen slightly, then something sharp pricked the skin of my left arm. I bit down hard on my tongue to keep from crying out, sure that the minor pain was being caused by a pair of overgrown incisors. How horrible would it be if I had survived a head-on collision with a vampire only to be drained dry at the supposedly safe hospital?

I was relieved of my immense panic a moment later when a cool cloth pressed against my forehead, wiping carefully at the large gash there. It stung a little, but I kept my face expressionless. The rag stopped moving, staying spread across my upper face. Then my ears heard only silence, followed by the door clicking closed.

Wasting no time, I finally let my eyes burst open. I really was stretched out on a small cot, the pristinely white and sanitary hospital room just as I had expected it. Both Edward and his vamp friend were gone, leaving me all alone. Unfortunately, there were no windows to climb through and escape. Not that I actually sure that I _wanted_ to escape. Not with those strange _things_ I had seen lurking in the fog, before the accident.

My eyes widened involuntarily when a brilliant thought suddenly struck me. What if the cloaked figures were _other vampires_? Maybe some of the Cullens' best buddies, come to town for a little visit? That would certainly explain why everyone in Forks hid when it was foggy out. Perhaps these strange figures came every day that happened to be foggy.

I swung my legs over the side of the cot, pulling away the cloth that was plastered wetly to my forehead. Ignoring a small wave of dizziness, I savagely jerked the offending IV out of my arm. Luckily for me, it had just been that, and not a pair of fangs. Goosebumps broke out on my exposed arm at the scary thought.

I let my feet touch the cool tile, and limped slowly over to the closed door. I felt nauseous, and my head was still aching, but I tried my best to ignore both of these as I stood off to the side of the door. Pulling back one corner of the blinds, I peered out into the hospital hallway, making sure to keep the majority of my face out of plain sight. I didn't want them looking up and seeing me watching them like this. I was completely defenseless as of now.

Edward was tucking an expensive silver phone into his jacket pocket. He looked no different than when I had last seen him, except for the mask of worry covering his perfect and god-like face. The man standing across from him looked a bit older, though just as perfect. His hair was a brilliant blonde, and his skin was as pale as I could have expected, since he seemed to be a vampire. I'd never really heard of one who had a tan, if you get my meaning. The man also had the same golden eyes that Edward did, making them share a small resemblance. If I had been guessing, I would have said that they were related.

Could this be…Mr. Cullen?

"What happened, Edward?" the gorgeously handsome man, or Carlisle as Edward had called him, requested kindly. I could tell that he was obviously a doctor here, as he was wearing a white coat over his regular clothes. "Was she outside?"

"I have no idea what she was doing out, but I didn't see her coming. I was trying to reason with some of Aro's personal guard. They wanted to do a little…hunting." Edward's features twisted as he paused, waiting for a response.

"Aro said that it would be illegal, as long as we completed our end of the bargain," Carlisle murmured, brow furrowing deeply.

"As I said. Luckily, they were distracted when Bella's truck slammed into me. I don't know what I would have done if they had tried to complete their plan."

"You were also lucky that Bella's blood didn't attract them, or her scent. You were right about her; she smells very powerful."

I halfheartedly raised the tips of my hair to my noise, sniffing silently at them. What was it with them and saying that I smelled? I'd showered very recently, thank you very much!

"Oh, and Edward. Did Bella…see you when she crashed?" Carlisle asked in a tense voice.

Edward hung his head, as though in shame. "I can't be sure, but…I think that I heard her scream before the truck flipped. And something that she said after I pulled her from the truck–"

"Edward, you _didn't_," the possible Cullen said sharply.

"I couldn't just let her _die_, Carlisle! It was my fault that she was in that accident in the first place; I had to help her!" Edward looked away, staring at the floor across from where he stood.

I swallowed hard at the passion in his voice. The words of Jessica and Angela several days earlier rose, unwanted, inside my mind. He really did sound like a guy talking about his true love. Or as they had said: _mate_…

No way. Surely not.

"What did she say?" Carlisle asked wearily, stone shoulders slumping.

"_Varacolaci_ _Nelapsi_." Edward didn't say anything else after that, golden orbs moving back to rest heavily on Carlisle's face.

"How could she have–"

"I'm sure that one of the locals told her, warned her. Maybe even one of the Quileutes when she went down to La Push. I saw her come home with Jacob Black on Saturday."

"It's against the Law, Edward. None of them would dare…"

"There's always the Internet." Edward heaved a deep sigh. "And speaking of Bella, shouldn't we check on her? She was bleeding so muc–" Edward unexpectedly turned towards the door as he spoke, breaking off and freezing as his eyes locked with mine. An incredulous expression was plastered onto his face.

A strangled gasp tore itself from my throat, and I stumbled backwards. As the door flew open, I tripped over thin air and toppled to the floor. The breath rushed from my lungs as the cold tile slammed into my back. Edward loomed up in my vision, and I threw both arms across my face, not wanting to see death coming for me.

I was shocked when a pair of icy-skinned hands grasped my waist, pulling me to an upright position. I let my eyelids flutter open, finding myself in Edward's arms for the second time that day. He stared down at me impassively, brow wrinkling forcefully. "Are…are you alright?" he murmured, that unfamiliar accent slipping into the words as he stared unblinkingly at me.

Choking on the lump lodged firmly in my throat, I managed to respond, "Well, you know. Same old, same old." As the words moved past my lips, I shocked even myself. How could _I_ manage to sound so bold and unbothered about being face-to-face with a real life _vampire_?

Edward seemed similarly surprised, eyes widening as he turned his head to stare back at Carlisle. The other vampire moved soundlessly up behind us, wordlessly looking on.

I took a deep breath, trying to summon more of my uncharacteristic braveness. I pretended not to feel the influence of my disastrous trip to buy eggs, hoping that I looked braver than I actually felt. It was time to finally get some answers, the answers that I had been wanting ever since first moving here. "Okay, Edward Cullen. It's time to do some explaining, buddy. What exactly is going on here in Forks?"

To say that both he and Carlisle looked stunned was an understatement.

**

* * *

**

Please review! :)


	16. A Commitment

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight_. But I _do_ own a new laptop! Yay, me! :D

**A/N: **Thanks so much to my reviewers on the last chapter: bluebaby3296, klm2674, IntoxicatingHeart, VeggieGirl17, Cerberrus, Blackanese121, samanthacullen64, Izzabel, november21, dolphingirl79, bookwormer1986, aussiegodess, Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, cokecolaxx, april123, hoot13, Jazz2305, FyreTwilighter, Carlisle's Angel, Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl, Emma-girl, patie, call me your partner in crime, Trigger Happy Abby, ChrisieK, and ROSEBUD.

* * *

15. A COMMITMENT

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," Edward stuttered, golden eyes widening. He shot a glance at Carlisle, whose expression was much more guarded than his supposed son's. "You…hit your head pretty hard, I think. It might be causing you to experience memory loss and minor hallucinations."

"He's right, I'm afraid," Carlisle added calmly, moving closer to us. "How are you feeling, Bella? You lost quite a bit of blood. And we really need to get that gash on your forehead taken care of."

"I don't care," I stated firmly, "about the gash on my forehead. What I want to know is what you're hiding from the people of Forks." I then shocked myself even further by stabbing my finger at the center of Edward's chest. The coldness of his icy skin felt strange to say the least, but I didn't flinch.

"Bella, I'm not sure–" the blonde doctor began hesitantly.

"I heard everything that you said a minute ago, out in the hall." I swallowed hard, taking a deep breath as I tried to give myself another dose of the mysterious courage that had oddly shown up inside me. "And I know what you are."

"And what would that be?" Carlisle asked me gently, brow furrowing slightly. It was obvious that Edward, who was _still_ holding me, was now speechless. The other vampire was apparently going to do all the talking now.

My mouth suddenly felt very dry, and I ran my tongue nervously over my teeth. _It's now or never, _I ordered myself mentally, heaving another deep sigh. "Vampires," I whispered, avoiding eye contact with either of them. "You're vampires. All of you. That's why everyone else is so afraid of you."

There was an awkward silence, and I squeezed my eyes tightly closed, trying to concentrate on each beat that my heart thumped against the inside of my chest. Who knew which one might be my last? Especially since I had just informed two bloodthirsty vampires that I knew exactly what they were. I could only hope that they were both _Stregoni benefici_, and wouldn't suddenly tear into me and suck out all my blood.

"Are you afraid?" Edward murmured then, interrupting my gruesome thoughts.

I opened my eyes, staring steadily into his. I could only hope that my expression was fearless, projecting a careless attitude. "No," I lied smoothly. "I'm not."

"You should be," he growled back at me ominously, baring his white teeth. They shone as bright as someone's from a tooth paste commercial would. I stiffened, fear exploding within me at the savage, animalistic expression that appeared in his eyes. Oh, God. I hadn't been wrong. He really _was_ a vampire. A _vampire _was currently holding me in his strong arms, mouth hardly any distance at all from my exposed neck!

"Edward," Carlisle unexpectedly said. "That's enough. You're frightening her."

"No," I gasped out breathlessly, fighting to ignore my racing heart. "No, I'm fine."

Edward sharply glanced over at Carlisle, as though the older vampire had said something. But I hadn't heard a thing. _Maybe he read his mind, _I thought sarcastically, as Edward moved quickly forward. A startled gasp tore itself from my throat at the speed he had portrayed, and then I found myself sitting on the same cot where I had started. He stepped back, away from me.

"Bella, you must understand. It's dangerous for you to know," Carlisle told me soothingly, ghosting forward to stand beside the bed. For some reason that was unknown to me, I wasn't afraid to have _him _close, like I was with Edward. Maybe because he wasn't always trying to scare me to death. That seemed to be Edward's hobby. That and spying on me.

"Why? Are you going to kill me or not?" I demanded crossly, folding my arms across my chest. "If not, I'd like to go home now." This had not been the best of days for me, with the creepy figures in the fog giving me heart failure and the car wreck. The crusher was probably ruined. All in all, I wasn't in the mood for phony answers that were intended to make me even more confused than I already was.

Carlisle hurriedly shook his head back and forth. "No, Bella. Of course not. We've never killed a single person here." I suppose that his words were meant to be reassuring, but I didn't miss the way that he said 'here', not 'ever'.

"I could always be your first," I pointed out with a sneer. Yeah, I know. I was acting really stupid. But I probably had a concussion, so it wasn't exactly my fault. Besides, who doesn't love having playful banter with a pair of vampires?

"See, Carlisle? She's…different," Edward spoke up in a low voice, like I wasn't even in the room. He acted like he was talking about fungus or something, which I didn't really appreciate. I wisely kept my mouth shut this time, though.

"Bella, have you ever met any of…our kind before?" Carlisle questioned me. "You seem to be…very brave."

"Or very stupid," I joked weakly. "And no, I haven't."

Carlisle exchanged a secretive look with Edward. "Do you understand that if we tell you anything about ourselves, you'll be in grave danger?"

"I gathered that, to tell you the truth. Those weird figures out in the fog and all. But I still want to know. I would _really_ appreciate some answers. I want to know what you've done that's scared my dad and all my friends so much, since you _say _that you haven't killed anyone."

Carlisle nodded once, his expression becoming even more serious, if that was possible. "If the fog clears tonight, I'll send someone over. They'll fill you in."

"But, Carlisle! You _can't_!" Edward burst out angrily. "They'll_ kill_ her if they find out that she knows everything!"

"You know that she'll be safer if she knows the truth," Carlisle replied gravely. "And don't you remember Alice's vision last night?"

That really shut Edward up. He turned sharply away, mouth becoming a tight line. I couldn't help but notice that he looked even better when he was angry. It made him look more human, somehow. Not as…alien. I didn't bother to venture this information, though. For some reason, I didn't think that he would take very kindly to the statement.

Carlisle was already speaking again. He seemed to be turning into a really chatty guy. He wouldn't shut up, when all I wanted to do was stare at Edward. There was something…memorizing about him. I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Maybe it was because he looked like a Greek god. Yeah, that was probably it.

"Bella, you can't tell anyone about this conversation, not even your father. Information like that, I'm afraid, can get him killed. Do you understand?" He was waiting for my answer, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Sure, whatever. Right."

Carlisle and Edward stared at me strangely. More than likely because no one had ever told them 'sure, whatever' before. I mean, who would? They were vampires, for God's sake. People probably quivered and ran away whenever they met. But not me, for some reason beyond even my knowledge.

"They're coming," Edward breathed, almost silently. I had to strain to overhear what he was saying. "And I hear…Aro's thoughts. He's outside the hospital, trying to figure out what's going on. I think some of the guard is with him."

Carlisle muttered something under his breath that didn't sound very flattering. "Alright. We're going into emergency status, then." He looked at me; I probably looked pretty confused. That's definitely how I felt on the inside, believe me. "Bella, how are you feeling? Any side effects from the accident?" he ground out in a menacing voice, suddenly becoming the exact opposite from the kind person (well…vampire) that he had been a few moments before.

"No…no," I stuttered, unable to fathom how he had changed so much, all of a sudden. Then he winked at me, and my own eyes went wide. Was this all an act? Why would he–

"Bella? Bells, are you alright?" Charlie burst into the room, casting nervous expressions at Carlisle and Edward, who stared unblinkingly at him. They _really_ looked like vampires now. Even _I_ was scared of them, and I was the one who knew that they weren't really like this.

"Fine, Dad. Just a, um, slick patch on the road," I lied quickly. I guess that I was believable enough, despite my horrible lying ability, because he just pressed a kiss to my sore forehead and wrapped one shaking arm around my shoulders. I hid my wince pretty well, I thought.

A small motion caught my eye, and I turned my head towards the doorway. The two Cullens that I recognized as Rosalie and Emmett were standing stiffly in the room's doorway. Rosalie's lips were curling like she was staring at something disgusting. Namely, me. Emmett's brow was furrowed as he looked at Edward, whose minute nod almost escaped my attention.

My father now turned to Carlisle, a thin sheen of sweat on his brow. "I'm…I'm so sorry about my daughter," he mumbled fearfully, not making eye contact with the vampire. "She, uh, didn't know not to go out in the fog. I know I should have explained things better. Sir."

"We'll be generous and let you both live," Carlisle uttered darkly. "_This_ time." He made goosebumps break out on even my arms, and I actually knew that he was acting. If he'd tried out Broadway, he probably would have been a big hit at playing the villain in everything.

"Thank you," Charlie choked out, arm tightening around my shoulders. "Thank you so much. Trust me, this won't be happening again."

"Good." Carlisle nodded briskly, then turned towards me. "Her injuries appear minimal, but she may have a slight concussion. I would advise you to keep a close eye on her tonight, to prevent any side effects."

"Y…yes. I'll keep a close eye on her tonight," Charlie promised the handsome doctor meaningfully.

"Good. Now, I'll be sure to make a note of your visit, so that you can be billed later for your visit. That way you can get home, where you belong," Carlisle enunciated sternly. "Rosalie and Emmett will escort both of you home."

"Alright. And thank you." Charlie's voice cracked on this last sentence, then he gently grabbed my arm, signaling that I needed to stand. I did so, swaying slightly as a sudden wave of dizziness struck me. I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds, until it finally passed. Then I allowed my dad to lead me towards the doorway.

We walked down the hospital hallway, Emmett and Rosalie soundlessly ghosting along behind us. Charlie didn't speak as we walked (well, I was actually _limping_ instead of _walking_), and I could tell that he was pretty angry with me. Wonderful; just what I needed. First I had been in a car accident and faced off some actual _vampires_, and now my dad was mad at me. I _so_ had to be cursed or something.

"Uh, the crushe…I mean, my car is wrecked pretty badly," I managed to say. "It was out on the highway somewhere, I think."

"I'll see about picking it up tomorrow with the wrecking service, then taking it to the shop in town," Charlie muttered, shooting a frazzled glance over one shoulder at the two vampires. "I'm sure that they can get it fixed up."

"Um, good." That was the only thing that I could even think of to say.

Charlie pushed open the glass doors that led out of the hospital, holding it open as I stepped out to the concrete. Thick clouds of fog still lingered, making the outside world several degrees colder than the inside of the hospital. I shuddered, trying to ignore the watching eyes that I could feel resting heavily on me. Someone was intently observing us from the trees off to the side of the hospital. I don't know how, but I could somehow tell.

"This way," Emmett uttered in a low voice, one that could be compared to a grizzly bear's growl. He stepped into the parking lot, headed for Charlie's cruiser. I could see it parked just a few parking spaces away from the curb as Charlie helped me hobble in the right direction. Rosalie's cold stare as she closely followed us was very unnerving.

When we reached the cruiser, Charlie fumbled for his keys, pulling them from his pocket. He hurriedly poked the correct one into the lock, then opened the door. He helped me inside, then hurried around to the driver's side and slipped behind the wheel. I couldn't help but notice, despite the blackness and fog tingeing my vision, that his hands were shaking when he started the engine.

Emmett rapped sharply on the glass of my window, and I rolled it down, staring up at him dizzily. My head was starting to ache again, which didn't help when you were trying to think seriously. "Go straight home, and don't make any side trips," he commanded roughly. "We'll follow you to make sure that you get there." Then, surprisingly, he gave me a small but pointed nod, and backed away into the fog. It was like he was a ghost, never having even been there.

Charlie pressed the control button on his side, forcing my window to roll up. Then he jerked the car into drive, then stepped down on the accelerator. We sped out of the parking lot, wheels spinning on the wet pavement, then headed towards home. I leaned my head against the taunt seatbelt strapped across me, suppressing a heavy sigh. Somehow, I felt reassured knowing that Rosalie and Emmett were following us through the fog, protecting up from the cloaked figures that were lurking.

"Isabella," Charlie began stiffly, not taking his eyes from the road. "You should be glad that I didn't call your mother when they came to get me."

Yes. I was _very_ glad. Renée probably would have had a heart attack if she knew. "Yeah. Thanks, Dad."

"I thought that I told you not to go outside," he continued, a tight sheen of anger visible in his voice. "Didn't you hear me tell you how _dangerous_ it was for you? Did you _want _to be injured like this?" His voice slowly rose, higher and higher, and my face burned with embarrassment. I imagined that Rosalie and Emmett could hear him chastising me, which was really embarrassing.

"No. Dad. I'm sorry," I whispered, fighting the tears that I could feel burning the backs of my eyelids.

"Why did you leave, after I _told_ you to stay?" He turned to look at me now, for just a few seconds. Then he faced the road again, brow furrowed deeply.

"I…I needed to pick up some eggs," I said in a quiet voice, ashamed at how idiotic that excuse sounded, even to my own ears. "I was, um, making you a cake."

"Well, don't do it again," he told me gruffly. "Besides, most of the stores are closed when it's foggy, anyway."

"Okay, Dad. I promise," I vowed meekly. And it was true. I wasn't about to venture out in the fog again for a _long _time. Not with all the monsters that were lurking. Because not even the mighty Cullens could protect everyone in Forks from death's strong grip.

**

* * *

**

Please review! Lots of important questions will be answered in the next chapter! :)


	17. The Truth

**Disclaimer: **Yes, _Twilight_ is mine. I bought it for exactly one penny yesterday afternoon. –awkward pause- Um…you didn't actually _believe_ me, did you? 'Cause I was joking. Really. _Twilight_ belongs to Stephenie Meyer!

**A/N: **Thanks a million to aussiegodess, VeggieGirl15, call me your partner in crime, IsabellaDangelo, Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl, Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, november21, Emma-girl, samanthacullen64, eyeglassed cat, patie, cherryluvstony, avatarofdiscord, Xx-Danger-x-Magnet-xX, hoot13, bluebaby3296, april123, Antlers, Izzabel, IntoxicatingHeart, twilightlova10121, Carlisle's Angel, ChrisieK, Trigger Happy Abby, FyreTwilighter, ROSEBUD, Sheila Barbarino, dolphin231, and TwilightJonasLuver for your awesome reviews. If I actually _did_ own Twilight, I would give each of you the rights to your favorite character! :D Wouldn't _that_ be awesome?

* * *

16. THE TRUTH

When Charlie pulled the cruiser up to the curb of our house, he hurriedly climbed out and rushed around to my side, casting several nervous glances over his shoulder. I unlocked the door and allowed him to help me up to the porch, something I usually wouldn't have done. But since I was aching all over, I figured that it couldn't hurt to get a little assistance. I wanted to collapse inside, where it was safe, not outside on the sidewalk.

Even though Emmett and Rosalie were probably still watching, I seriously doubted that either of them would offer to pick me up from the ground and deposit me inside. They had to be pretty strong if they were vampires, like Edward and Carlisle. And after having seen Edward effortlessly tear the door off my crusher, I was sure that they could manage picking me up.

As Charlie propped me up against the wall beside the door and quickly pulled out his heavy ring of keys, I realized something mildly startling. I wasn't afraid. True, I was completely terrified of whatever cloaked figures I had seen milling about in the fog, but not of the Cullens. They just didn't scare me, for some reason beyond my comprehension. Not even Edward, who seemed determined to cause me heart failure one minute and rescue me from certain death the next. Carlisle seemed nice enough, so I guess it was because of him that I had lost my fear of his family.

Charlie finished unlocking the door, then ushered me inside, locking the multiple locks behind us. I noticed that he didn't bother telling Emmett and Rosalie thanks for the escort, which I considered pretty rude. They had made sure that we had gotten home safely through the creepy fog, and that had been pretty nice of them. I guess that Charlie was too scared to acknowledge the pair; it was scary to imagine my dad being afraid of two teenagers. But since I happened to know that they were actually vampires, his discomfort around them made sense.

"Okay, Bells. How're you doing?" he asked me, brow furrowing with concern. "You're alright, aren't you?"

"Honesty, Dad. I feel fine," I lied. "I just want to head upstairs and get to bed a little early."

"Bella, it's not even three o'clock yet. Don't you want something to eat…?"

I cursed mentally. It was earlier than I had hoped it was. I wanted nightfall to arrive as quickly as possible, so the Cullens could come visiting. I would finally get some answers about the town, and what the Cullens had done to terrify the citizens of Forks so much. You would think that having several bloodsucking vamps dropping by to my bedroom would be frightening, but I didn't really think so. I wasn't scared of them, after all.

"Uh…maybe I'll just rest for a while, then," I suggested. I didn't feel like having company around right now, especially not Charlie. All I wanted was to be alone for a while, to get my head around the fact that I had actually met a family of _vampires_ today. That wasn't something that happened every day, after all.

Charlie rubbed the back of his neck, looking disappointed by my decision. "Alright, Bells. I'll, uh, make us something to eat later." His expression twisted at the very thought of trying to navigate his way around the kitchen.

I managed a small laugh. "Don't worry, Dad. I'll take care of the food situation later, okay? Just let me get some rest first."

He nodded, then shuffled towards his favorite recliner. Flopping down into the chair, he grabbed the remote and switched on the television set. The image appearing on the screen was, of course, of a baseball game. That really didn't surprise me. Some things never changed.

I heaved a sigh, then started up the stairs. I clutched tightly at the railing with both hands, my headache revving back up with the force of a freight train, pounding at the inside of my skull. When I had finally made it to my room, I stepped inside and firmly closed the door. I allowed my body to sink onto the first piece of furniture that I could find: my desk chair. I blinked in the shadowy darkness of the room, since I had forgotten to turn on the light. But I wasn't about to get up again, when I had just sat down. Besides, the chair was just _so_ comfortable.

My head sank towards the surface of the desk, and I folded my arms and rested it on top of them. Ignoring all thoughts that I had once had of researching vampires on the Internet and trying to discover some weapons that could work on them (just in case), my heavy eyes slipped closed.

* * *

I jolted awake to a sharp tapping sound, frowning into the absolute darkness. The glowing digits on my alarm clock told me that it was just a couple of minutes after midnight, which was surprising. Charlie had said that it wasn't even three o'clock yet before I had apparently gone to sleep, and that had been _hours_ ago!

It took me several moments to get my bearings. I was stretched out on my bed, a ragged throw blanket from the back of the couch downstairs carefully stretched across my body. This was quite odd, since I distinctly remembered losing consciousness at the desk. Charlie must have been involved in moving me, I suspected. Probably just to confuse me terribly when I finally woke up again.

Sitting up, I groggily rubbed the sleep from my eyes, toying with the idea of just going right back to sleep. But the plate resting on the corner of my desk, just a few feet away from my grasp, tempted me, causing my stomach to growl hungrily. This was enough to make me stand and stretch, then hobble over to the plate.

I discovered that the plate contained a TV dinner, apparently dumped out of the plastic container in an attempt to make it seem more edible. Very thoughtful of Charlie, though his strategy hadn't worked very well. It still looked disgusting. I touched a hard lump that I assumed was supposed to be a piece of meat, and scowled when it was stone cold. There was no way that I could eat it; how long had it been sitting on my desk? It had to have been at least a couple of hours.

Suddenly, another rapping sound rang out, coming from my single window. My heart literally stopped for several seconds, and I completely froze. The Cullens! Carlisle had said that he was going to send someone over, and he actually _had_! There was a _vampire_ sitting outside my window in the middle of the night; maybe even more than _one_!

I took and deep and cleansing breath, glancing guiltily towards the closed door. It felt like Charlie could come bursting in at any second, waving his gun around and randomly firing holes in the wall to scare my nighttime visitors away. Hey, it _could_ happen.

Inhaling deeply one more time, I pulled the hammer out from under my pillow and walked slowly towards the boarded-up window. The only sound was my thudding heartbeat and the muffled creaking of each of my footsteps. I counted six of my own footfalls before I reached the window, then bit down hard on my lower lip. Raising the hammer, I attached the back of it to one of the nails and pulled with all of my strength. There was a quiet screeching sound that sounded as loud as a cannonball hitting the side of the house to my ears, then the nail popped loose and sailed over my shoulder. It barely missed my right eye, instead imbedding itself into the opposite wall, which I was thankful for.

It only took about a minute for me to pull the other nails out. Then, still clutching the hammer in one hand, I reached for the board as though it a trance. Swallowing hard, I pulled the board away and propped it up against the wall beneath the window. Only then did I raise my eyes to the bare glass.

A pair of brilliantly golden eyes gleamed behind the dirt-smeared glass, staring right at me. I gasped, and forced my feet to stay rooted firmly in place. There was nothing to be afraid of. Nothing at all. If I needed to, I could just whack whoever was outside the window upside the head with my hammer, then make a break for it. I seriously doubted that the hammer would even make a dent in a vampire's head, from what I had read on _Vampires A-Z_ the other day.

Reaching out with one shaking hand, I opened the rusty lock and pulled the window up as far as it would go. A rush of the cool night breeze hit my face, and I shivered. Stepping back, I noticed that all the fog from earlier had apparently evaporated, leaving the night sky cold and black. Stars twinkled down merrily at me, as though wishing me luck.

A white-skinned hand that was adorned with several rings wrapped around the window frame for several seconds, then a slim body slid through the small gap. The one who I recognized as Alice Cullen landed lightly on her toes, beaming happily at me. Her dark hair stuck up at all angles, spiking around her beautiful face. "_Bella_!" She reached out and gave me a quick hug, and I stiffened under her ice-cold touch. Was it only my imagination, or was it turning out that all the Cullens had split personalities, not just Carlisle? "I'm _so_ sorry if I scared you the other day, in the girls' bathroom. It was all part of the act, you know," she gushed. "I hadn't had my vision yet, so I didn't know that you were _special_–"

She broke off as another body hurtled through the window, landing smoothly beside her. Edward. I firmly stood my ground, ignoring the curious little flutter of my heart. "_Don't_, Alice," he growled, his voice still sounding musical, even when he wasn't too happy. "Just _don't_."

Alice looked offended. "Fine then, Mr. Cranky," she pouted. "But not talking about it is _not_ going to keep the vision from coming true."

Edward muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, 'It _might_.'

Alice rolled her eyes heavenward, then turned back to me. She smirked at what she saw, presumably because of the bewildered expression that I could feel unwillingly plastered across my features. "So, Bella," she began. "Carlisle told us that you wanted to know more about us. And how are you doing after the accident?" she added with some concern.

"Fine," I muttered, not really sure what to think about her. She had been assisting Rosalie in terrifying me to death in the school bathroom that one time, after all. But at least her being a vampire explained how she had managed to crush in all the stall doors and completely destroy the entire bathroom.

"Great. Oh, and your room is so cute. Where did you get that blanket? It's so retro." She guided me towards the bed, gently pushing me down to a sitting position. Then she dropped down beside me, daintily crossing her legs.

I briefly considered telling her that it probably _was_ retro, since it belonged to Charlie and he never got anything new. Instead I said, with all seriousness, "Phoenix."

"Really?" She actually seemed interested. But as I gathered from her perfectly put-together outfit, she was into shopping. Well, even immortal vampires had to have a hobby, I guess.

Edward abruptly cleared his throat from where he still stood beside the window. "Alice." He said nothing else besides her name, and Alice looked annoyed.

"I'm telling her, I'm telling her," she said flippantly. "He's paranoid. He wants to get this over with, since he thinks the Volturi could come back at any second and catch us," she whispered to me, acting as though Edward couldn't easily overhear her.

"But couldn't he just listen for their thoughts to tell if they get close?" I questioned, trying to act like I knew what I was talking about. I had no idea who these 'Volturi' that she was talking about were, but didn't let this get me down.

Alice looked pleasantly surprised. "You know about that?"

"I, um, heard Carlisle talking about it. At the hospital," I answered hesitantly, not really sure how the Cullens felt about eavesdropping.

Alice snickered, shooting a glance at Edward. "See? This is going to be easier than you said it would be," she reprimanded me. "She's taking it easier than most humans would."

Edward remained stonily silent.

"Anyway," Alice went on airily, turning to face me once more, "we're vampires. But you already figured that out, didn't you?" She waited until I slowly nodded the affirmative. "Perfect. Now, let's get the whole food thing out of the way, before it clouds up our relationship. We drink blood, of course. But we're vegetarians; we only hunt animals. It's a cute little term that Carlisle came up with." She smiled, showing off her shockingly white teeth, seemingly waiting for my reaction.

I mused over the fact that she had said 'our relationship'. Did she think that we were going to be friends? Why on earth would she want to be friends with a boring old human? Then my mind caught up to the last part of what she had said. They drank blood. The Cullens _drank blood_. That was disgusting in so many ways, so I didn't bother to dwell on it. "Oh," was all that I could think of to say.

"See? She's not ready for all this, no matter _what_ Carlisle says," Edward breathed angrily.

I leapt to my feet, marching over to him. I pretended not to hear the instincts screaming at me to stay away from him, instead getting as close to him as I possibly could without jumping down his throat. "First of all, quit talking about me like I'm not here," I ground out with much annoyance. "And second: vampires? _So_ last year." I rocked back on my heels, studying the look of surprise that made its way across his pale face.

Alice giggled, sounding more like a pixie than an ancient blood drinker. "What did I tell you, Eddie? She's _perfect_ for this." She patted the bed beside herself, glancing flippantly away from Edward's thunderous scowl, which had appeared after he had been called 'Eddie'. I then sashayed back over to join her again.

This actually wasn't so bad. Alice was just as nice as Carlisle was, in her own way. It was obvious that, like the blonde doctor, her ferociousness was just as façade for the people of Forks. My only question was: why were they doing this?

"Let's see. Where was I?" Alice wondered aloud. "Oh, yes. What I'm about to tell you takes place roughly seventy years ago, if I'm remembering correctly." She absently rubbed her chin with one perfectly manicured hand. "Well, close enough. The Volturi, which you'll learn more about later, is sort of a royal family of vampires. They kind of rule over all of us with a stone fist, and tell us what we can and can't do. Only, they drink human blood. They allow others to do the same, but order that everyone keeps their presence secret from the humans."

I nodded. If the whole world knew about the presence of vampires, there would be a constant state of panic. No one would ever go out of their homes, and they would always stock up on garlic and stakes. The world would be nothing like it was now, or so I assumed.

Alice looked at Edward, who stepped forward. He began speaking, in that deep and velvety voice that sent traitorous shivers up my spine. "In order to do this, they have select cities across the world that are mainly for feeding the vampire population of the world. All the humans living in them are like cattle, and they're forced to breed in order to make sure that there's always plenty of food stocked for their _masters_." He said the last word like something vulgar, which it was. As a fellow vampire, I would have thought that he'd approve. But the look on his face told me that he didn't, which instantly improved my opinion of him.

My mouth suddenly felt very dry, as the words sunk in. "Where?" I croaked, feeling like I had to know.

"Mostly in other countries, like Brazil and Africa. Places where invisible force fields can be placed around whole cities, where the cities can just vanish into thin air," Alice replied somberly. "But states like Oklahoma, Texas, and Louisiana are also victims of the Volturi. Anywhere down in the southern part of the country. So when we heard through what I guess you could call the vampire grapevine that they were about to do the same thing to Forks, we stepped in."

My numb mind tried to process this. "How? There aren't very many of you. How could you stop the royal family of the vampires on your own?"

"Let's just say that we have friends in high places, such as other covens," Edward stated grimly. "Carlisle's created many allies in his time on this earth. They stood with us when we said that we wanted this town and its surrounding area for our own territory. So the Volturi gave it to us, on one condition."

"What was the condition?" I whispered, eyes feeling about as round as the plate Charlie had dumped my TV dinner on.

"We couldn't just protect the town; we had to _rule_ it," Edward explained for my benefit, beautiful golden eyes narrowing. "We had to convince the citizens that we were dangerous, that we could kill them instantly if they went against us. It was the only way.

"We easily got past the tribe of La Push, the one that protected this place. They would have been slaughtered by the Volturi with no difficulties, so we ultimately saved their lives as well. Not that they would ever believe us.

"Then we took control, demanding cooperation from the people of this town and putting up a mystical field around this town. Anyone who passes through it with the intent to leave forever forgets anything about us. It's the perfect security feature."

"How did you make them believe you? About being dangerous, I mean," I murmured with morbid curiosity, drawing my legs up under myself. I wrapped both arms around my knees, freezing from the inside out.

"The Volturi insisted on killing several people," Edward said, regret evident on his Greek god face. "And then they sent us in to take control of our 'territory'. The people were already completely afraid, so when we made some verbal threats, they had no trouble believing that we would do the same as the people before us had. So we invented a Law to show the people their boundaries, such as staying inside as night. That's when other vampires tend to drop by in town, looking for sport in hunting our humans. We have no choice but to give them the right to take anyone who is illegally out at night. The Volturi are watching us closely. Very closely."

"Oh my God," I choked out breathlessly. "So _that's_ why no one ever goes out at night!" It definitely explained my poor dad's 'irrational' fear of the dark. Another thought occurred to me. "What about the fog? Why's everyone so afraid of it?"

"Every single day that fog creeps through this town, the Volturi drop by for a little check-up on our control, to see if we're holding onto it correctly," Alice told me, folding her hands primly across her lap. "Aro, who is basically the leader of the Volturi, is looking for any chance to tear Forks from our grasp. And we must allow them to have anyone who ventures from their houses when they're around, so we try to force them all to stay safely inside. It's the only way to protect them."

"Oh my God," I said again. "Are you telling me that they were going to kill me this morning, when I went out for eggs?"

Edward looked at me strangely when I mentioned the eggs. "Yes, if I hadn't saved you. When you hit me," He paused, looking pained at the memory, "I was with several of Aro's personal guard, trying to keep them under control. They were arguing with me about the rules. They believe that our rules should be bent, so that they can feed while here, since they travel all the way from Italy whenever Alice has a vision that it will be foggy soon. She's psychic," he added thoughtfully.

I was feeling dazed. "This is…a lot to take in," I managed to announce, rubbing my throbbing temple with one hand. It was tender to the touch, which meant that I probably had a nasty bruise there.

"We thought it was best that you knew the whole truth," Alice declared brightly. "You were drawing too much attention to yourself by flouncing around like you had no mind whatsoever. No offense intended, naturally."

"Naturally," I said dryly.

"And this way we won't hurt your feelings if we act rude or ignore you in public. It's only to keep up the image with the people of Forks, you see. Oh, and don't tell anyone what we told you tonight," she added as an afterthought.

"I don't think I will," I responded. "Besides, no one would really believe me."

"Probably not," Alice agreed cheerily. "Well, we should be going. Carlisle and Esme are probably worried sick about us."

"Esme?" I breathed, wondering exactly who she meant.

"Oh, that's Carlisle's wife. She's the sweetest thing ever," Alice cooed. "You should meet her sometime."

I nodded woodenly. "Right. I should."

"Let's go, _Edward_!" Alice sang out, floating to her feet and dancing over to the window. She paused and looked back at me. "It was nice to meet you officially, Bella. See you at school tomorrow!" she called happily, slipping out the window and into the night.

Edward shot me a final look, then ducked to climb out after his surrogate sister.

"Edward, wait," I requested quickly, getting to my feet.

As I asked, he stopped and turned around to stare at me. His face was unreadable in the faint moonlight of my room, and his arms hung stiffly at his sides.

"Um…thanks for saving me today," I blurted out, feeling redness spotting both cheeks with embarrassment. I tried not to think about what I was about to do. "And for, uh, not letting the Volturi kill me." I then quickly got on my tiptoes and pressed a kiss against his cheek. The touch of his skin numbed my lips.

Edward reacted like I suspected most guys would, not that I really knew. I didn't have much experience with kissing guys, besides older relatives, and only on the cheek. He first stiffened in surprise, then wrapped both strong arms around my back and pulled me roughly against him, so that we were pressed firmly together. My eyes widened in surprise, then he bent so that his lips were shoved against mine. I closed my eyes and let him kiss me, suppressing a moan as his lips moved down the side of my face, towards my throat, leaving a trail of coldness across the skin that they grazed. I paid no mind to the fact that he was a vampire, and that he was kissing my neck. Or the fact that his fangs could pop out at any second, if he even _had_ any fangs. I didn't really know.

Suddenly, Alice's voice rang out behind us, full of tense warning. "Edward, _don't_!" she hissed loudly. "Not _yet_!"

He jerked away from me, back slamming into the wall beside the window. He stared at me in horror, chest heaving up and down with each gasping breath. Then he was gone into the night, disappearing as soon as I had blinked.

I unsteadily walked to the window, heart pounding wildly against the inside of my ribs. It alarmingly felt like it might beat its way right out of my chest. I stared out at the tree and ground below, already feeling the loss of Edward's lips against mine. _Oh God. I just kissed a vampire…and _liked_ it,_ I realized mentally. _A _lot_._ In fact, Edward had seemed to have liked it a lot, too. Almost too much.

Shuddering at the memory of his icy lips working against my warmer ones, I closed the window and went back to bed.

**

* * *

**

Please review! :)


	18. Blood Type

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight_, as much as it pains me to say it. :D

**A/N: **Thanks to hoot13, bluebaby3296, Carlisle's Angel, klm2674, twilightlova10121, VeggieGirl15, bookwormer1986, TwilightJonasLuver, Izzabel, november21, aussiegodess, Emma-girl, Noble Enough, superherofan95, colourguardqueen, Jazz2305, Xx-Danger-x-Magnet-xX, FyreTwilighter, Nena1981, IntoxicatingHeart, samanthacullen64, Icogle, patie, EmoPikachu, EverWonderWhy, Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, DanceSingChrisieK, GemmaLisa, ROSEBUD, Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl, april123, vampsrulewolvesdont, AmaterasuSpiritWolf, crazywing18, ROSEBUD, dolphin231, I LOVE Sparkley Scars, -X-X-TEAM-EMMETT-X-X, bella, Lola, and Jenna for the reviews! They always make my day. :)

* * *

17. BLOOD TYPE

To tell you the truth, I didn't get much sleep after Edward and Alice visited me. I spent most of the night tossing and turning, rapidly getting more and more tangled up in my blanket and sheets. When I actually did sleep, I dreamt of demons with eyes like hot coals and long fangs that dripped disgusting slime. Even though I'd sort of guessed that the Cullens really weren't the bad guys, that didn't stop me from experiencing the terrifying nightmares. Who knew; maybe I was dreaming about the Volturi, the evil vampires that Alice had told me about.

When morning finally came, I awoke to the trilling of my alarm clock and a warm pattern of sunlight caressing my face. I sat straight up in bed, hair sticking up wildly from the crown of my skull. My chest heaved up and down a few times as I stared at the window, which was wide open and lacking its protective board, then I remembered the events of the night before. I had completely forgotten to seal the window back up again. Hopefully, Charlie hadn't come in and witnessed the naked glass of my window, resulting in him experiencing cardiac arrest.

I climbed out of bed, stretching, and padded over to the window. I paused for a moment, leaning over the sill and studying the ground below. I wasn't used to seeing the view from my bedroom, since I'd never really seen it before. The other times when I'd been near the window during an absence of the board, I had either been terrified or unable to see through the darkness lurking outside. Or both. So it really did give me an out-of-body feeling to be looking down at the unfamiliar sight, from such a height.

I stared at the tree where Edward had been hiding behind just a few days earlier, when Jacob had brought me home from La Push. Or had I imagined that, too? I really didn't know what was fact and what was fiction anymore. I mean, how many teenage girls make friends with a coven of vampires and aren't even afraid? Had this all been some big dream? Had it been an elaborate scheme cooked up by my frazzled brain after the tumble at La Push on Saturday? Maybe I'd been asleep this whole time, dreaming up the accident and the Cullens' disturbing tale. Yes, that certainly made some sense…

As if on cue, a silver Volvo inched past at a snail's pace in the street below. None other than Alice, whose dark hair was mostly covered by a bright red and yellow scarf, waved excitedly at me. She was beaming more brightly than the sun itself, I was sure. And then she was gone, the Volvo turning around the corner and heading back towards town.

Okay. Nice. Now I had a vampire stalker, or so it looked. One who had an awesome sense for fashion, seemed to believe that she was psychic, and had also decided that we were going to be best friends. Things could have been worse, I suppose. She could have been like Edward or Rosalie, cold and hard whenever then saw me. But the whole psychic thing was really creeping me out, though it made some sense. How else had she known that I would be standing at the window at the exact moment?

I turned away from the smudged and streaked glass, lifting the board to prop it against the window once more. I rubbed at my temples tiredly, already feeling a migraine coming on. I thought that being psychic was creepy, but not actual vampires? I had to be going completely insane. There was really no doubt about it in my dazed mind.

Ignoring the stone cold plate of food resting on my desk and the angry growling of my stomach, I began pawing through my dresser. I searched all the way to the very depths, pulling out a decent denim skirt and dark green shirt that was pretty low-cut. Normally, I would have been perfectly happy with jeans and a sweater. But for some reason, I felt like dressing up today for school. And no, it really _didn't_ have anything to do with Edward kissing me and kind of going for my neck last night.

Really. It didn't. I _so_ didn't care what Edward Cullen thought of me.

Once I'd pulled on a fairly nice pair of shoes and my heavy raincoat, just in case the skies decided to empty a few buckets of rain down, I grabbed my backpack and opened the door. A spring in my steps, I hurried up the hall and down the staircase, taking two steps at a time. I imagined that I sort of resembled a bounding gazelle, which wasn't very flattering to be compared to. I would rather have been compared to a fairy or something, especially with Alice the pixie hanging around. Both she and Rosalie were so breathtakingly beautiful that it wasn't even funny. The only advantage that me and all the other girls at school had was that none of the guys would go for either of them, since they were terrified of all the Cullens. Not that I even liked any of the guys from school.

"Dad?" I paused at the bottom of the stairs, glancing automatically towards the television set. Surprisingly, it was turned off and the worn recliner was empty. So either Charlie was still in bed (which I doubted, since he needed to get to work) or he wasn't here. Why else would he not be in his favorite hangout?

"In here, Bells," came my dad's voice, echoing from the kitchen. I walked over to the kitchen doorway, and found Charlie sitting at the table. He was holding a steaming mug of coffee and staring into the vapors as though they held the key to life. Or maybe he was just celebrating that the fog had stayed away today. Through the open window, I could see the forest as clearly as if I was standing right in front of it.

"Hey, Dad. How's it going?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if he was still mad about me running out to get eggs and almost getting myself killed in the process.

"Fine." He looked awkwardly up towards me, tearing his gaze from the mug of coffee. I noticed that his uniform was black today, instead of navy blue. My dad didn't seem the type to make a fashion statement, so I bit down on my lower lip with confusion. "How are you doing, Bells? Sore from…yesterday?"

"Just a little," I admitted, turning and heading for the refrigerator. I needed to scarf something down before school, so I could be in top form mentally.

There was a small pause as I pulled a container of strawberry yogurt out and shuffled around for a spoon, then Charlie said, "I just got a call from Officer Danport. He went out with the wreck service to where you crashed your truck. He told me…that there were skid marks on the asphalt and that the front fender took the brunt of the impact." He was silent for several seconds, and I concentrated on my yogurt, anticipating what he was going to say next. "Did you hit something, Bella?"

"Um…I'm not sure. I think I hit my head on the dashboard when the crushe…I mean, my truck rolled," I muttered around a mouthful of yogurt. That was _exactly_ a lie; I really _had_ whacked my head on the dashboard. "I think I remember seeing an elk or something on the scene, though." I tried to look sad, like I thought I'd run over an innocent animal.

Charlie looked thoughtful when I skirted a little look his way, from the corner of my eye. "Danport said that there were no sign of animals on the scene. Just a few…oh, it's nothing."

I snapped to attention, abandoning my empty container on the side of sink. "What, Dad?"

"Well, there were several bare footprints in the mud around your truck. Looked human. And since both you and…and _Cullen_ were wearing shoes, I thought that maybe something had happened that you weren't telling me." He apparently saw the look I was giving him, because he suddenly added, "But maybe the mud smeared so much that Danport only thought they looked human. Must have been an animal or something."

"Why do you say that?" I demanded, arching a brow and folding my arms across my chest. For some reason, the thought of bare footprints around the crusher after it had wrecked gave me goosebumps.

"The inside of the truck was torn up pretty badly, like something had gotten in there and attacked everything with its claws and teeth," Charlie said. "Or so Danport told me. I'm going out to the scene later, after I drop you off at school."

"You're…taking me to school?" I croaked, momentarily forgetting about my truck and the accident. "In…your cruiser?" There was nothing worse than pulling up to school in a police cruiser. Not to mention that it would be super embarrassing.

"You can't walk all the way to school by yourself. It's not safe. And you shouldn't be walking around on your own after hitting your head," he was quick to add.

"Okay, fine. I'm ready when you are," I sighed.

* * *

Charlie slid his cruiser to a stop at the curb, setting it into park. "Are you sure that you don't want me to walk you in, Bells?" he asked, much too seriously for my tastes.

"Um…no, Dad. I'll be fine. It's only about ten steps to the door," I told him, barely managing to suppress an eye roll. Was he going to treat me like I was made from china from now on? I didn't think that I could bear it.

"Okay…" my father agreed dubiously. "Have a good day, Bells."

"See you later." I climbed out the car and marched resolutely towards the front doors. Luckily, as usual, everyone was already inside, no one brave enough to lurk outside where the evil Cullens could get at them. At least there'd been nobody around to see me climbing from the cruiser, which was always a plus.

I briefly wondered if anyone actually knew what the Cullens were, besides me. Someone had passed me that stupid note calling me a 'bloodsucker lover' or something that one time, and that Caitlin girl had drawn a sketch of Edward with fangs. But did they really know that the Cullens were actual _vampires_? Or did they only suspect? I didn't really feel comfortable asking anyone, not even the Cullens themselves, so I decided that it was going to have to be a mystery for another time.

Inside, all the students of Forks High School were gathered around in little groups talking. The atmosphere seemed subdued, quiet. It wasn't like it normally was, when the latest gossip was being spread like wildfire. It was almost like they were attending a funeral, especially since more of them were dressed in black or some reason. I even saw one blonde girl crying, arms wrapped around a football player with eyes that looked a bit too shiny.

But when I stepped in out of the faint mist, most of them turned to gawk at me, though not with the usual attitude of sharks falling upon their prey. Some of them went back to talking immediately, but most others didn't. I could feel my cheeks already flaming with embarrassment, and cleared my throat awkwardly. I wanted to get to my first class, but I couldn't seem to make my feet move. I was paralyzed under the stares of my fellow students, feeling too much like a rare specimen in a glass jar. How had all these people found out about me kissing Edward Cullen? News spread way too fast in this town…

"Bella! Bella, oh my God!" Jessica appeared from what seemed to my dazed brain like out of nowhere, patting my arm worriedly. She was also one of those dressed in black, though her skirt was trendy and possibly too short for the rules of the school. "Oh my God, I heard about your accident. What were you doing outside, and how did it happen? And what's this I hear about…one of _them_ rescuing you?" She secretively pitched her voice a bit lower when she said this part, then continued on. "I mean, there can't be any truth to that, right? Didn't someone, you know, tell you about the, um, bad things that tend to happen in this town when there's fog? And didn't you even get hurt in the wrec–"

"Bella, are you okay?" Mike appeared on my other side, eyes almost abnormally wide. His black t-shirt made his skin look several shades lighter, and he highly resembled a ghost. "I heard about what happened yesterday. Did you get hurt or anything?"

"_Bella_! My main girl! What happened to you yesterday? Did you, like, get in a wreck or something? Man, is that lame or what, girl?" Eric popped into existence beside Mike, peering at me like I was a goldfish in a glass bowl, possibly a dead one.

"Are you okay? I heard that something happened to you." Angela appeared beside Eric, looking concerned for my wellbeing. Thankfully, she was speaking much more quietly than the others who were crowded around me.

Okay, so maybe everyone didn't know about the whole thing where I'd kissed Edward in my bedroom. Instead, it appeared that the whole town knew about my accident. I wasn't really sure which of these was worse.

And what was up with all the black? Had I missed out on something? I suddenly felt awkward in my cheerful skirt and shirt, which I _definitely_ hadn't planned to impress Edward with. Definitely not.

The bell chose that exact moment to ring loudly, for which I was eternally grateful. The crowd around me instantly thinned, just about everyone rushing off to get to class. I doubted that any of them cared about punctuality to their classes, and suspected that the real reason for them all making fast getaways was the fact that Emmett and Rosalie were lurking at one end of the hall. The former had both arms folded across his wide chest, while the latter leaned against a locker with a smug look on her face. Despite the fact that I knew it was all an act, the feralness about them caused goosebumps to appear all over my arms.

"Let's head to class now, Bella," Eric said from my right elbow, suddenly subdued. I looked up and saw that his dark eyes were focused on Emmett and Rosalie, his expression twisted into a small grimace. He was clearly very afraid of them, yet he was still waiting for me, to help me get to class. True, I wasn't some invalid who couldn't get around on her own, but the gesture was still extremely sweet.

"Okay," I answered calmly, shifting my bag to another arm and following him as he hurried down the nearly empty corridor. We reached English right in time, only seconds before the late bell rang. Mr. Mason looked at us over his thin glasses, which rested on the bridge of his nose, but didn't say anything. I smiled to Eric, then we parted ways and headed to our separate desks.

As Mason began speaking quietly to the class about our next assignment, I settled myself into my seat and dropped my bag to the polished floor. Leaning back in the plastic chair, I gazed around the room, trying to figure out why some strange feeling was nagging at me. I could almost feel that _something_ was wrong, that there was an element of the classroom that just wasn't right. But _what_...

And then I knew. My mind suddenly registered everything, making the connection between the subdued atmosphere and the reason that almost everyone was wearing black. And the reason why three chairs in the room were empty, completely void of the students who had previously occupied them.

The Volturi didn't just drop by to check on how things were going; they took a few snacks along with them when they left. They killed random people who lived here in town, draining their blood like the leeches that they were.

Oh God. People were dead. They were actually dead, murdered by these vampire creeps who forced Carlisle and his family to rule over Forks to keep it from being wiped off the face of the planet. They definitely weren't _Stregoni benefici_, I knew that for sure. Not like the Cullens were.

Or so they'd told me, anyway.

_I wish I'd never even come here,_ I thought depressedly. _This is horrible. It's worse than horrible; it's a _nightmare_. If only I could just leave, go back to Phoenix and stay with Renée and Phil, and have the field around Fork wipe my memory so that I'll never remember any of this._

I slumped to the surface of my desk, firmly planted fists limply holding my head up. But I couldn't just give up and leave. I would always know, somehow, deep down, that something was missing. That something precious and important had been taken from my memories, and I would always wonder why I was so terrified of Forks. I would never remember unraveling the mystery and meeting real, life vampires. My brain would be foggy every single time that I tried to think of living with Charlie.

And it would be like I had never even met the Cullens. Or Edward.

I took a deep breath, shaking my head at even considering the idea. I could never leave; not now and not ever. I couldn't leave my father to possibly become a vampire's murder victim. And if the Volturi ever tried to take him, they'd have a fight on their hands. Because I wasn't going to let that happen. Over my dead body.

* * *

Most of the day was uneventful, and I staggered between classes with barely enough energy to hold my head up. I felt completely drained from the horror I had discovered this morning, of the missing classmates whom I would never lay eyes on again. Just thinking of how their families had to be feeling made me feel sick. And how many other people had simply vanished yesterday?

Lunch was no better. Hardly anyone spoke, and there was no sign of the Cullens. Their usual table sat empty, taunting me every time I looked towards it. Why had Alice waved so cheerily at me this morning when passing the house, when she wasn't even going to show up? And where was Edward? I hated to think that he was avoiding me because of the kiss. If I'd known he was going to react like this, I never would have bothered to offer him my gratitude.

Never mind. I still would have. Because Edward was a _great_ kisser.

When lunch finally ended and the time for Biology rolled around, I head for class with a little more of a spring in my step. Even though I dreaded to think what he would say, some small part of me still hoped that Edward would be stiffly sitting at our shared lab table, turning to look at me with either topaz or onyx eyes when I entered.

I got turned around on the way to class, which was all too typical for me. Despite the number of times I'd navigated there on my own, I still lost my way. When I finally reached the right room, the halls were echoingly empty and the door to the correct class was firmly closed. I was late, or so it seemed. And if I got detention, which I probably would, I'd have no chance of catching up with Edward or Alice after school was over.

Swallowing hard and ignoring the nervous twisting of my stomach, I grabbed the doorknob and shoved it open. I must have pushed the door just a little too hard, because it flew from my grasp and slammed into the wall behind it, rattling the coat rack and nearly knocking it over. Mr. Banner jumped about a mile high in his leather seat, staring towards me with a look of pure terror. Several students, both guy and girl alike, gasped as though my entrance equaled in drama to that of the Phantom of the Opera.

"Um…hi. It's just, um, me," I felt obligated to say, not liking the way that they were all looking at me. I was too embarrassed to even blush, and was instantly relieved when they all relaxed after I spoke. The teacher waved shakily at the door, which I slowly closed. Then I awkwardly went to take my seat, hiding the extreme wave of disappointment that rushed over me when I saw that the table was otherwise empty.

Several beats of silence passed, then Mr. Banner got to his feet, movement accompanied by the squeaking of his shoes. "Okay…uh, Mike? P-please come up and get these boxes," he began in a quivering voice that shook like leaves in the wind, motioning to the cardboard resting on his neat desk. "I want you to pass out one piece of e-each student." He looked towards the door, waiting until Mike had taken the boxes and started to walk around the room with them.

I frowned, shifting warily on my stool. What exactly was going on here? Mr. Banner was even more nervous than usual, and Edward wasn't even in class. He should have been more than happy, free to open up and teach us the subject that he had been hired to teach us. Instead, he was acting like he was afraid he might get caught in the act of a horrible crime at any minute.

Mr. Banner pulled on a pair of rubber gloves, each one snapping loudly as they closed around his wrists. Everyone in class except me flinched at each explosive retort, as though a pair of gunshots had been fired into the eerily silent room. The teacher glanced once more at the closed door, then cleared his throat. "We've been…lucky enough to be granted the opportunity to study something that none of us in this school have studied for…quite some time," he went on, just as shakily. "We should appreciate how lucky we are, and do our best while studying this today.

"The f-first piece in the first box should be an indicator card. The second will be a four-pronged applicator, and the last…" he paused to swallow, Adam's apple bobbing up and down with the motion, "and the last should be a…a sterile micro-lancet."

My stomach lurched, and I clutched the edge of the table so hard that my knuckles turned white. Surely this wasn't going to be what I was thinking it was. And if it was, no wonder Mr. Banner was so freaked out. Studying blood at a school where bloodthirsty vampires were constantly on the prowl? Talk about risky.

Mr. Banner, voice still shaking, continued talking about how each student should attack one of their fingers and brutally skewer it with the micro-lancet, then smear the blood across the card like crimson paint. Of course, he didn't exactly use these words, but that was pretty much the idea of it. With each student's finger that he savagely tore into with the horribly pointed prongs, I felt sicker and sicker. I could practically feel my entire face turning green, more than likely giving me the appearance of an old avocado. The horrible smell of rust and salt filled my nostrils, and my stomach churned violently.

"Ms. Swan? Are you…are you alright?" Mr. Banner's voice suddenly came from somewhere above my head, sounding somewhat alarmed.

"Can I go to the nurse's office?" I pleaded.

"D-do you feel faint?" Mr. Banner looked for what must have been the millionth time towards the door, as though still expecting the Cullens to burst in and murder us all.

"You could definitely say that," I groaned, vision swaying and dancing before my eyes. The scent of blood was becoming even more overpowering, and I swallowed hard to keep from spewing the day-old pizza from lunch all over the lab table.

"Uh, right. Can you make it on your own…?"

I nodded jerkily, stumbling to my feet while somehow managing to grab my bag at the same time. I had to get out of there, and I had to get out of there _now_. I barely managed to avoid crashing into anything as I blindly staggered for the door, then threw it open. Stepping out into the gleaming corridor, I slammed the door behind me.

Starting off towards the nearest bathroom, just in case, I could already feel the sickness fading. But my head was still fuzzy and cloudy, and my stomach was still churning wildly. I felt like I might spew at any moment, which was not good. I moaned, knees going weak, and saw the tile rushing up to meet me. Then something so cold that it almost hurt brushed my bare arms, and I found myself _not_ on the floor. Yet I wasn't standing, either. _What...?_

I turned slowly to look up into Edward's eyes, which were gleaming directly into mine. I looked down, and saw his pale arms were holding me up to his chest, their inhuman coldness still burning my warmer ones. "Um…hi?" I said weakly.

"Are you alright?" he asked me soothingly, that faint accent from before creeping into his voice.

"…Yeah…"

"What happened to you?" He looked cautiously up and down my body, as though worried that a bone had snapped gruesomely through my flesh, or something equally disgusting.

"Uh…I actually…fainted. They're doing blood types in class," I admitted, not stopping to think that I shouldn't be discussing things like plasma with a possibly hungry vampire, who was currently holding me in his arms.

Edward nodded wisely, as though this explained a lot. "You can't stand the sight of…blood?"

I suppressed a laugh at the almost comical look on his face. "Actually, the smell of it is what I can't stand. It smells horrible…like rust and salt." I shuddered violently, the feeling of his frozen skin against mine even doubling the chill I felt. "It's _disgusting_. Uh…no offense intended."

Edward said nothing to this. Only, "I should get you to the nurse's office."

"No, I think I'm almost fine. You don't have to. Really."

"You're _not_ fine, Bella. You almost collapsed. I'd say that it's cause for you to go to the nurse's office." Edward started off down the hallway, still clutching me gently to his chest. Now I _really_ felt like something made of china, even more so than with Charlie.

Neither of us spoke for several minutes, and the awkwardness slowly grew bigger and bigger. I was starting to feel kind of weird without either of us speaking, and tried valiantly to think of something to say. Edward's granite face was perfectly smooth, and he didn't seem particularly worried about the break in conversation.

Not that there had even been much conversation in the first place.

"You know, you could use your powers for good," I suggested, trying to break the growing tension. "Like, saving people from burning buildings and getting cats from trees. Stuff like that." I could feel a blush heating my cheeks as I finished speaking, especially when I saw the blank look that Edward gave me.

"What…powers?" he inquired gruffly.

"You know…" I hesitated, trying to think how to word what I was going to say next. "Super strength and speed, right? You could be a superhero, with a secret identity and all that. That would be cool, huh?"

Edward stared at me for several long and drawn-out seconds, golden eyes flickering across my face as though memorizing every single detail. And I also got the uncanny feeling that he was trying to break through my supposedly unpenetrable mind and read my thoughts. This was an eerie feeling. But I guess that he didn't succeed, because his granite brow furrowed slightly as he gazed at me.

When he finally replied, his voice was low and velvety. "What if I'm not the superhero? What if I'm…the bad guy?" His gaze flickered towards my exposed throat, which was pretty much only inches from his lips.

Both his words and the direction of his luminous eyes sent a chill through me, and I swallowed hard and tried to compose myself before answering. "I really don't think that's true, Edward. Why else would you guys be protecting this town if you were the bad guys? And you really can't convince me that _Alice_ is evil. She seemed really nice last night." I thought of her pixie-like looks and spiky hair, and the way she danced everywhere she went. It was a sharp contrast from the way she and Rosalie had terrorized me after my arrival to town.

Edward didn't answer, instead casting a look over my right shoulder. I turned my head slightly, and saw two guys standing menacingly just down the hall. They were both staring right at us, managing to look tense and seriously afraid at the same time. I suspected that they believed it was Edward's intent to carry me down to the basement and tear my throat out. I could only hope that wasn't the case.

As though reading my thoughts, though this was highly impossible, Edward sort of flowed to a stop, his easy steps ending perfectly outside the nurse's office. "Here you are," he murmured, the slight accent once again popping up into his words. It made him sound ancient, fitting well with the oldness I could see lingering in his eyes. "If you can make it inside on your own, I should be going…"

"Right. Before they try to stake you or something," I tried to joke, low voice coming out in a croak instead of the teasing tone I had been going for.

Instead of being amused, Edward effortlessly swung me to my feet. I swayed slightly, grabbing at the wall to keep from sliding all the way down to the floor. He stared at me, strange yet beautiful eyes flickering in the vicinity of my face and neck; I wasn't exactly sure which one of these he was looking at. "Take care of yourself, Bella," he said in the velvety voice of his, turning to go.

"Edward, wait," I suddenly burst out, unable to hold it in any longer. I waited until he half-turned back towards me, then shot a nervous look at the two guys watching us thunderously from down the hall. I doubted that they could hear us from their position, but I still spoke the next words in a whisper. If what I had read on the Internet was true, the one I wanted to overhear me would have no trouble doing so. "Um…about when we kissed last night…"

Stiffening, Edward turned away again. "I'll see you later, Bella," he voiced quickly, almost sounding nervous. And then he was gone, rushing in the opposite direction with amazing grace and speed, yet not enough to raise too much distrust with anyone watching.

Looking at the two guys down the hall one more time, I heaved a sigh and pushed open the door to the nurse's office.

**

* * *

**

Please review, guys, and I'll definitely post another chapter much sooner this time! :)


	19. Meet the Parents

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight_, though it would make my _life_ if I actually did! lol

**A/N: **Thanks a lot to bluebaby3296, Carlisle's Angel, samanthacullen64, april123, hoot13, Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, AMCovenant-March, november21, Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl, aussiegodess, Emma-girl, FyreTwilighter, call me your partner in crime, patie, Izzabel, vampsrulewolvesdont, Sophie, Intoxicating Heart, I LOVE Sparkley Scars, crazywing18, Rosebud, and zero wolf for their reviews. Here's another update for all of you. :) And happy Halloween!

* * *

18. MEET THE PARENTS

Unfortunately, the nurse deemed me well enough to head to gym class, instead of allowing me to hang out with her until school was completely over. But I was much happier to stand on the sidelines of a volleyball game and contemplate various vampire theories than to consider the thought of being trapped in biology class and throwing up everywhere. Given _that_ disgusting alternative, being bored in gym was much better.

Besides, I had Edward's promise to think about. I guess you would think I was insane for thinking that the mysterious hottie (who also happened to be a so-called 'vegetarian' vampire) had promised me _anything_. He really didn't seem the type to make a commitment to me, whom he clearly hated (but had no problem kissing my neck). But he _had_ said "I'll see you later, Bella" after dropping me off at the nurse's office. That had to mean something, right? If he'd planned on avoiding me until the day I died or something, he wouldn't have said he'd see me later. Or _would_ he?

I really had no idea. Edward Cullen was one hard shell to crack. I hadn't the slightest idea what he could be thinking of under that granite skin, frowning as though he were a million miles away. And if what he said about reading other people's thoughts was true, then I could see why he would look that way. Having tons of people's random thoughts tossed around in your head would certainly be tiring, both physically and emotionally. I sort of felt for the guy, though I wouldn't ever admit it to his face.

After class, I actually took the time to shower and wash my hair, though I hadn't actually done anything to sweat. I also called Charlie and told him not to bother picking me up, as I had a ride home with a friend. This was completely untrue, and I had a feeling that I was going to feel pretty stupid if the Cullens just left, and didn't hang around like I was hoping they would. But if Edward's promise of seeing me later had been sincere, than I would have felt even more stupid. I didn't want to miss the chance of hanging out with him and the rest of the Cullens for a while.

As I meandered my way around the school, several people offered to give me a lift home (namely, Mike, Eric, and Jessica). I politely declined all of their offers, vaguely pretending that I needed to have a conference with one of my teachers about something. They all wandered off after I refused, shrugging off my negative response and heading out into the drizzle with all of their other friends.

I told myself that I didn't mind seeing their retreating backs, leaving me all alone in the building that had caused me so much terror after my move to Forks. Seriously, I didn't mind.

I immediately regretted my decision, the second after gathering my backpack and migrating out of the building. The rain had picked up a lot, and my hair and skin were still very damp from the shower. Let me tell you, standing under a flimsy overhang of roof in the middle of a downpour is _no _fun. It's even _more_ not fun when you're already dripping slightly from a hasty shower that you took in hopes to impress some vampire guy who didn't even have the decency to stick around to offer you a ride. That's right: the parking lot was completely empty.

Vigorously rubbing my arms with both hands, I was happy that I had at least thought to bring my raincoat. Maybe I wouldn't turn into a frozen icicle on the long trek home through the pouring rain. And if I was lucky, which I usually _wasn't_, then maybe I could make it home before Charlie did. Our house was on the outskirts of town, and I was going to have to walk a pretty long way. I could only hope that the Volturi wouldn't decide to drop by for an impromptu visit and eat me for a little snack.

Taking a deep breath and deciding that it was better to get the long walk ahead of me over with, instead of just prolonging it for an eternity, I stepped out from under the overhang and into the rain. Pulling my coat tighter around me, I lowered my head and started for the highway that led towards home.

There weren't very many cars out and about as I walked, but the ones that were whizzed by without breaking in speed. I assumed that none of the people driving knew me, as I could only hope that a true friend would actually stop to pick me up from alongside the road.

It was raining even harder by the time that I reached the lonely stretch of road on the outskirts of town, lined by endless pine trees instead of houses and other buildings. By this time, I was drenched completely through, clutching at my arms and shuddering so hard that my teeth were actually chattering. It was an utter nightmare, and I was pretty much considering stepping off the side of the road and curling up under a tree until the storm passed over. I was in the opinion that I was slowly but surely freezing to death, and that really wasn't a pleasant experience.

Something stirred in the trees beside me, and my head whipped around towards the sudden sound. My heart irrationally began beating even faster than before, though I wasn't consciously sure why. Maybe because the mysterious noise sounded more like something moving stealthily through the undergrowth, instead of mere rain pattering against the trees.

A bush rattled loudly off to one side, and I halted in my miserable march, arms still wrapped around myself. Brow furrowing deeply, I walked hesitantly towards the bushes. For some reason, the thought that I could be savagely attacked by a bear or evil raccoon didn't occur to me. "Um…hello? Is someone there?" I called out, mentally cursing the fact that my voice shook slightly as I spoke the words.

Acting like an idiot, I took a step off the paved road and into the deep mud beside it. Before I could even move another muscle, my ankle twisted harshly, and I went down hard in the slimy muck. It splattered wetly all over my face and clothes, and my hair promptly plastered itself into my eyes. "_Crap_," I muttered savagely under my breath, blinking rapidly as I tried to clear my blurry vision. Stars were twinkling merrily around my dazed eyes, the pouring rain not at all helping my lack of sight.

What was _with_ me and falling down in disgustingly wet substances? First there'd been that incident at La Push with Jacob Black, and now _this_. I wasn't exactly sure which one was worse, as my mind was busy lingering on the wet goo I could feel oozing down the side of my face. Nice. Now I _really_ wasn't going to get a lift, as no one sane would want me inside their relatively clean vehicle.

Using my palms and elbows, I shoved myself into a kneeling position. Using my cleanest finger, I wiped uselessly at the mud that was in my eyes. It didn't really seem to be much help, so my only help was the rain that was trying its best to clean my face. I staggered to my feet, turning to continue my endless hike home. But before I could swivel all the way from the thunderous trees, something green caught my eye. It was weird, since _everything_ was so green, but _this_ green really caught my eye.

I bent halfway over and plucked the scrap of green fabric from the prickly barbs of the bush. It looked like part of a t-shirt, the ragged edges torn jaggedly. It also looked pretty new, not faded and old like it had been there a long time. I frowned, letting the tiny scrap of cloth flutter from my fingertips and drift down to rest against the mud. My skin, though already numb from the freezing rain, was suddenly covered in goosebumps. No one had been _watching_ me, accidentally loosing part of their t-shirt.

…Right?

Suddenly, I felt a real urge to get out of there, and get out of there now. Moving with a new urgency, I scrambled my way out of the ditch, wet mud spraying everywhere and coating me even more than before. Gritting my teeth together, I finally made it to the edge of the road, shooting a glance over my shoulder. No sign of anyone or any_thing_ watching me, so I was really starting to feel paranoid. How stupid of me, to freak out when I saw a piece of trash like that. And that was _definitely_ all it had been. A piece of trash.

Hearing the sound of yet another car engine rumbling up through the heavy drizzle, I halfheartedly turned towards the sound. _Please stop, please stop, please stop, please stop, _I begged desperately, squinting through the falling water and trying to make out details of the slowly approaching vehicle. For all I knew, it could be a serial killer stopping to pick me up, which obviously wouldn't have been very good.

Then, to my complete astonishment, the car actually pulled off to the side of the road, emergency lights flashing on. The driver's side door of the silver Volvo that I should have automatically recognized popped open, and Alice leapt daintily from behind the wheel. She quickly opened a red umbrella above her head, to keep the yellow and red mini dress she was wearing from getting wet.

"A…Alice?" I managed to get out through the extreme chattering of my teeth. "Wh...what are _you_ doing here?" Maybe it was a vampire thing, but I couldn't see why any sane person would want to be out in this kind of weather.

"Oh, _Bella_!" She rushed over, dancing lightly to avoid stepping in any puddles of water or mud, either of which could have damaged her leather boots. She hurriedly gestured for me to stand under the sheltering umbrella with her, so I stepped forward to join her. "I just wish I'd gotten here _sooner_." She grimly shook her head back and forth.

"Um. What exactly are you doing out here?" I asked again, still feeling confused as to her motives for suddenly appearing from out of the rain. Glancing towards the Volvo once more, I caught a glimpse of a glowering Edward sitting in the passenger seat. Very interesting. Why on Earth would he be driving around with Alice in the middle of a minor thunderstorm?

"Oh, right. I had a vision of you out here all alone, of course," she explained casually. "I saw you falling into the mud and getting absolutely _soaked_, so I grabbed Edward and we came right out to get you." She said this matter-of-factly, like it was every day that someone had a psychic vision about another person.

"O_kay_…" I managed to tear my eyes from Edward's gorgeous profile behind the rain-splattered windshield, focusing back on the petite vampire standing beside me. "Can you get me home? Charlie's gonna freak if he gets home tonight and I'm not there."

Alice smiled secretively, golden eyes staring off into the distance. "Oh, Mr. Swan won't be getting home for another six hours, twenty-five minutes, and four seconds. There's an animal attack case that he's working on right now, so he's rather busy." Smiling calmly at me, she added coolly, "I just know these things."

"Sure, okay. So, uh…what do you want?" I didn't worry about if I was being rude or not, body shaking violently.

Alice looked clandestinely towards where Edward was stonily waiting, one perfect brow arching. "I thought it was time that you were properly introduced to Carlisle and Esme, our parents," she said, expression one of anticipation. "I know you've met Carlisle, at the hospital, but you still haven't even _seen_ Esme yet." She nonchalantly waved her free hand. "Trust me, you'll love her; she's a real sweetheart."

I swallowed hard, the thought that I would be alone and surrounded by vampires hardly even occurring to me. "But what if she doesn't, you know, _like_ me?" I questioned anxiously, looking towards Edward again.

Alice threw her head back and laughed, the trilling sound riding on the breeze like softly chiming bells. "Oh, Bella. You're so _strange_ for a human."

"Wow, thanks," I replied flatly.

"Come on, now. Let's get you bundled up in the car," Alice declared brightly. "We'll get you changed into clean clothes, then you can meet Esme and Carlisle and my Jazzy. And Rosalie and Emmett haven't really been formerly introduced to you either, you know."

I freely allowed Alice to hurry me to the car. She opened the door behind her seat and gently pushed me in. Then she closed the door, plunging the inside of the vehicle into indescribable silence. The only noise was of the rain pattering on the roof and me breathing, which was highly embarrassing. I tried to hold my breath, mentally cursing Alice. She had suddenly decided to shake her umbrella off, despite the fact that she was now getting wet herself.

"Thanks for–" I finally blurted out, at the same time that Edward began, "Why were you–"

I laughed nervously, seeing his golden eyes focused on me in the rearview mirror. "Uh…"

"You first," he said in that silky voice of his.

"Oh. Okay. Um…" My mind slipped, as I suddenly forgot what I had been going to say. I had just been uttering the first thing that came to mind, trying to break the awkward silence. Now I couldn't even remember what it was. Feeling myself slowly turning red, I quickly croaked out, "Thanks for taking me to the nurse's office today."

"It was no problem, Bella." The way he said my name made my knees feel weak, and I thought it was a very good thing that I was already sitting down.

"Right. So…what were _you_ going to say?"

Still facing forward, he said, "Why were you walking home in the rain? Didn't you have a…ride or something?"

"No, uh, actually." God, no. Anything but _this_ for a conversational topic! I could talk about events after the smell of blood had caused me to nearly lose consciousness, but not the fact that I had been idiotically hoping for _him_ to give me a ride!

"Why not? You have plenty of friends at school, Bella," he replied sensibly.

"Yeah, but…they were all kind of busy today," I lied quickly, thinking proudly that I actually sounded a little bit convincing.

Edward then did something shocking: he turned around to face me, stunning eyes slowly scanning my face, as though searching intently for something. "If you ever need someone to take you home, Bella, don't hesitate to ask," he assured me in a quiet voice that sounded all too intimate in the tiny space.

As I opened my mouth to reply, the driver's door exploded open, Alice and her umbrella blowing in. Edward immediately turned away from me again, as his sister slammed the door once more. "Wow! It's _extremely_ wet out there!" she exclaimed cheerfully, shaking her dark hair and sending water droplets in every direction. She seemed oblivious to the moment she had just interrupted.

I dully reached for my seatbelt, strapping it across myself. Edward had almost seemed like he _didn't_ hate me right then. What was with all the mixed signals?

* * *

Not many minutes later, Alice expertly pulled the Volvo up a winding gravel driveway just outside of town, only clipping the branches of _one_ tree. I peered curiously out the tinted windows as the Cullens' house came into view. I must admit that I was kind of expecting a dark and dank manor with bats flapping around the eaves. Instead, I saw a very modern mansion made of dark wood and glass, balanced on a hill of enormous boulders.

"Wow," I said truthfully as we all stepped out of the car. I smiled gratefully at Alice as she stood on her tiptoes to hold the umbrella over my head. "That's…amazing."

"What were you expecting?" Edward asked darkly. I turned my eyes towards him, and found my cheeks reddening as I saw the way that his clothes were clinging to his sculpted body. "Dungeons and coffins?"

"I wasn't really sure _what_ to expect," I admitted hesitantly. "It's not like I've really encounter any, um, vampires before."

Alice giggled girlishly. It was really hard for me to remember that she drank blood. She seemed so _normal_. "You're _so_ funny, Bella. For a human, anyway. Okay, Edward, let's head in and–" She suddenly stiffened, eyes gazing into the distance and unexpectedly darkening. I could see an unsettling storminess within their depths, which made goosebumps break out on my arms.

"Alice? What is it?" I whispered, for some reason afraid to raise my voice.

Edward blurred around to our side of the car, eyes flitting towards me as I took an involuntary step back, surprised by the sudden burst of speed. He took her by the shoulders, the umbrella drooping in her grasp, and stared intently into her beautiful face. "Alice? Alice, what was that? I couldn't really make anything out…"

Alice blinked, and the eerie blackness abruptly vanished from her expression. She glanced almost apprehensively towards the trees behind the house. "There was just a…a flash. Something moving in the darkness. I don't…I don't really know…" Seeing me standing there and rubbing my arms as I listened with wide eyes, she snapped back to the task at hand. "Never mind; I'm sure it's nothing. Let's get Bella inside, okay?"

Edward nodded suspiciously, then turned towards me with a strange expression. Before I could even react, he'd grabbed me into his icy arms. I blinked, and the three of us were standing on the porch, under the protective overhang. He practically threw me down, like I had burned him, and shoved the door forcefully open. It slammed against the wall behind in, sending a thunderous crashing noise all throughout the house.

"_Edward_!" Alice cried disapprovingly. "Mind the wall, or Esme'll have your head." She then proceeded to happily usher me inside. "So, what do you think, Bella?" she asked eagerly, as though she really cared about my opinion.

Just to please her, I glanced around curiously at the room we'd just entered. Nearly everything was a spotless white, including the furniture. I didn't think it was very practical to have white furniture; if someone spilled something on it, the stain would _never_ come out. But then again, maybe the Cullens wouldn't have to worry about that. Unless they sat in the living room and drank mugs of blood together. I held back an insane giggle at this hilarious thought, a small snort slipping out. Edward looked at me strangely, so I quickly continued my survey of the room.

A flat screen TV was mounted on the (white) wall, and one wall of the room was made completely of glass. Various pictures and newspaper clippings were taped up to it, most of them featuring the Cullens. Books were stacked haphazardly across some of the (white) chairs, and several knickknacks were arranged decoratively on various (white) surfaces. "Nice place," I said carefully, choosing not to mention my disapproval of the whole white thing.

"It's the one place that we can really be ourselves," was Edward's grave comment.

"Ah. Great." I wasn't really sure what to say to this declaration of his.

"Okay, Bella. Let's get you cleaned up and changed. Humans catch colds when they're wet, right?" Alice pushed me gently towards the stairs, which spiraled and turned up out of sight. "Then you can meet everyone else."

Edward started to follow us, but Alice primly held out a hand in his direction. "You wait down here, Edward Cullen," she commanded sternly, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

He halted abruptly, eyes flitting towards mine. I quickly looked away, feeling a sharp pang in my chest. Taking a deep breath, I pretended to feel absolutely normal. Right.

Alice ushered me up several flights of winding stairs. On the way up, we passed an enormous glass case of folded graduation caps, which was mounted securely on the wall. My eyes widened as I realized how many colleges and high schools the Cullen kids had to have attended over the years, but I didn't say anything out loud.

"Bella, you wait out here. I'll only be a second," Alice instructed me. She left me standing in the hallway, dancing into a darkened room. I assumed that there either were no windows, or that they were covered with something. Walking over to the large window that dominated the end of the corridor, I stared down at the gathering of trees behind the mansion.

A dark shape flitted among the trees, and I leaned forward, peering intently towards it. It stopped, suddenly looking just like the shape of a person. My eyes became very round as the unidentified shape seemed to lift its head to stare directly at me…

"Bella? What on earth are you _doing_?"

I started, spinning around to face Alice. She was holding a bundle of clothing, golden eyes wide as she stared at me. I didn't answer, whirling back towards the window. But whatever had been down there had seemingly vanished into thin air. The figure was gone.

Mouth suddenly very dry, I licked my lips and turned slowly back to face Alice. "Um…nothing. Just checking out the view, you know," I lied.

Alice looked surprised, as though confused why I would care about the view outside when I was surrounded by vampires. "Oh. Well, here are some clothes for you. They should fit." She herded me across the wide hallway and opened another door. "You can change in here. It's Edward's room." She grinned wickedly, closing the door behind us.

I swallowed hard, involuntarily studying the large room that stretched out around us. What seemed like millions of CDs were arranged to take up an entire wall, and an elaborate sound system was placed just across from it. It was the kind that I would never touch if I saw in a store somewhere, for fear of breaking it. I noticed that there was no bed in the room, only an inviting leather sofa. "Uh…don't you guys have beds?" I blurted out, for lack of anything better to say. The sight of Edward's room made me feel kind of strange, but I didn't want to be rude and beg to change somewhere else.

"No, why would we?" Alice chirped, pulling at my shirt until I raised my arms and she could slip it off. "We don't sleep, silly."

"You don't…sleep?" I croaked, also allowing her to take off my skirt. I took the bundle of clothing that she handed me, clutching them to my chest like a protective shield.

"Nope. Not at all. Not even if we wanted to," Alice admitted carelessly. She flitted daintily towards the door, holding my wet clothes. "I'll leave you here to get dressed." Slipping out and closing the door behind her, she left me alone in Edward's bed-less bedroom.

It was very awkward to be standing in nothing but one's underwear in a hot vampire's room, even though he wasn't even there. I wasted no time crawling into the jeans and velvety white shirt that Alice had loaned me, even though both were a bit too tight for my liking. Assuming she'd come back for me, and not wanting to wander through the Cullens' house without their knowledge and permission, I leaned against the wall and studied Edward's massive collection of CDs.

"Bella?" came a soft but gruff voice from behind me.

I guiltily whirled around in surprise, losing my footing on the slick floor. Squeezing my eyes closed, I plummeted towards Edward's CD collection in what seemed like slow motion. _Oh God. I'm going to break everything, then he's going to kill me,_ I realized melodramatically.

Half a second later, I fell not onto the sharp debris of broken CD cases, but onto a solid and icy surface. Opening my eyes, I found myself in Edward's arms for the second time that day, his face very close to mine. Almost _startlingly_ close. And _definitely_ close enough to make my heart start trying to beat its way out of my chest. "Um…sorry," I mumbled sheepishly.

"No harm done," he murmured back, some emotion that I couldn't quite recognize appearing on his face.

Someone cleared their throat behind us, and Edward turned with lightning speed towards the doorway, nearly dropping me. Steadying me at the last possible second, he set me on my feet and stepped away.

Alice stared at us with some amusement, raising a single eyebrow. "Well, now that you two are done getting…acquainted, let's head downstairs. Everyone is waiting for Bella."

I felt a hint of nervousness in my stomach. What if they didn't like me?

With Alice leading the way and Edward trailing far behind us, we headed back downstairs, this time to a room made of dark wood. It was decorated with stormy colors, like dark greens and browns and deep reds. My eyes darted over these decorations, which were startlingly different than those of the front room, then landed on the Cullens themselves. I studied the Cullen kids, whom I'd already met, yet were just as stunning this time around. Especially Rosalie, with her amazing good looks and flowing blonde hair. My eyes moved over Carlisle, who was much too good-looking, then finally landed on the last member of the family that I hadn't met yet.

Esme Cullen was just as beautiful as the rest of her family, with curling red-brown hair and deep golden eyes. She was dressed in a lacy purple shirt that went perfectly with her eyes and high-waisted jeans. I couldn't imagine how _she_ had managed to fool everyone in Forks into thinking that she was a villain, especially because of the welcoming smile that was turning her perfect lips up in the corners. But maybe she was just really good at acting, like the others.

"Bella! It's so good to finally meet you! I've been hearing _so_ much about you," Esme greeted me cordially, gliding forward and taking one of my hands between both of her icy ones. She looked so happy to see me that it was hard to believe she could fake her pleasantness.

"Um…hi, Mrs. Cullen. It's great to meet you, too," I told her, not untruthfully.

"Don't hesitate to call me Esme," she said, still beaming.

"Alright…Esme," I agreed shyly.

I heard someone heave an angry sigh, and glanced towards Rosalie. She was scowling at me quite alarmingly, fire bubbling up inside her golden orbs.

"Hey, babe. Calm down," Emmett growled out in that deep voice of his, patting the slim blonde on her shoulder. He nodded towards me with a small curling of his lips, which I assumed was meant to put me at ease. I still wasn't sure how I felt about the bear of a man, as he had always been threatening me each time I'd ever seen him.

Carlisle patted me on the back. I only jumped slightly, not having even seen him come up behind me. "How's your head doing, Bella?" he inquired warmly. "After the accident, you know."

"Fine. It doesn't even really hurt anymore," I lied convincingly.

"That's wonderful," he said approvingly, nodding once. Then he turned to face the others. "Let's take Bella into the kitchen now."

I must have had a somewhat comical look on my face, because Alice laughed and assured me, "No, Bella, you're not going to be _our_ lunch, silly. We're making you Italian."

"_Are_ you Italian, dear?" Esme wanted to know, finally releasing my sweaty hand from her firm but gentle grasp. "We only assumed, since your name is Bella…"

"Uh…no, actually. But I do like Italian food, though," I rushed to tell her. True, I wasn't that hungry, and it would be awkward to be the only one eating, but oh well.

"Meraviglioso!" Carlisle declared merrily. I assumed that I was supposed to know what the heck he had just said, despite my assurances that I was _not_ Italian, so I laughed accordingly.

"This way, Bella." Esme placed one hand lightly on my shoulder, guiding me in what direction I assumed the kitchen was.

Behind us, I could hear Edward mumbling something to Carlisle in a low voice. I was only able to make out some of it before Esme ushered me into the airy kitchen: "…another vision. Neither of us could make out what was happening, but it was very dark. Something's going to happen, Carlisle. Something _bad_."

**

* * *

**

Sorry for the lack of updates lately. Some of my reviewers had mysteriously vanished into thin air, which isn't really giving me any inspiration to update my fics. I'm also working on a novel, which is taking up a lot of my time. But anyway, I hope that all of you enjoyed the new chapter. :) And don't forget to review!


	20. Late Night Visitor

**Disclaimer: **_Twilight_ is not mine, nor any of the sequels. Only the plot of this fic. :D

**A/N: **Muchas gracias to crazywing18, november21, hoot13, Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl, samanthacullen64, april123, aussiegodess, Emma-girl, twilighterfan2424, dolphingirl79, Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, TwilightJonasLuver, IntoxicatingHeart, FyreTwilighter, MysteriousStranger, zero wolf, vampsrulewolvesdont, superherofan95, just-passing-by555, Izzabel, ROSEBUD, and TIWLIGHT FAN. I really appreciate your reviews! :)

* * *

19. LATE NIGHT VISITOR

"Don't hesitate to drop by again soon, Bella!" Esme called out the front door of the Cullen mansion, waving cheerily after me.

I waved wearily back at her, turning back around to walk towards the car. I didn't really want to try walking backwards, especially with all the slippery mud puddles around. With my bad luck, only the worst could happen. But thankfully, the rain had finally stopped during my two-hour stay at the Cullen mansion. Now Alice and Edward were going to drive me home, though I had no idea why the latter was coming along. He didn't seem to be able to stand the sight of me.

Unfortunately, I could stand _his_ sight all too well. I'd found myself watching him numerous times during my visit, and often zoned out long enough that they all noticed and had to get my attention back. I wasn't sure what was going on between us, but it was something very strange.

"So, Bella. That wasn't so bad, was it?" Alice chirped happily, lips curved up into a pleased smile of triumph.

"Um…no," I replied truthfully, nodding once. "It was actually sort of fun, to tell you the truth." And the part where I'd been eating the Italian food they'd made me while everyone had been silently watching me and waiting for my reaction? _Kind_ of awkward.

Edward sped around the car in a blur of color and opened the door of the Volvo's backseat. I smiled shyly at him, then started to climb inside. I was dead tired, and couldn't wait to get home and take a hot shower. I could only hope that I wouldn't get sick from being out in all the rain and cold earlier. And I also hoped that Alice had known what she was talking about, and that Charlie wasn't due home for another three hours.

And yet, the sun was starting to sink low in the sky. It wasn't quite twilight, but it was getting close. I was beyond worried about my dad, but tried not to openly show it.

"Oh, crap!" Alice suddenly exclaimed, clutching a hand and peering down at it urgently.

Edward tensed, golden eyes quickly roaming the area around us. "Alice, what is it?" he asked with concern, velvety voice a tone deeper than normal.

"I think I just broke a _nail_!" she bemoaned, stamping one foot angrily against the mud. "Oh, well. You had better go on and take Bella home without me, Edward. Bye, now!" She gave me a quick, one-armed hug, then vanished into the house.

Edward stared silently after her for several seconds, then turned back to me. His face had settled back into its usual grave expression. "She's up to something," he told me with certainty.

"What do you mean?" I'd broken nails before, and they _hurt_. So I could kind of see why Alice had freaked out and run inside. Though I _really_ wished that she hadn't left us alone, because I was feeling kind of awkward around Edward. He always acted so threatening and dangerous, and the strange way I was starting to feel about him wasn't helping things much.

"Vampires can't 'break nails'," Edward pointed out darkly, brow furrowing. "Like the rest of their bodies, their nails are unpenetrable. Like steel."

My eyes widened as I realized that she had purposely left us alone like this. "Oh." I made a move to get into the backseat, but Edward closed the door before I could get in and chivalrously opened the passenger seat. I carefully studied his face for several seconds, then climbed inside. He closed the door behind me, and moved with vampire speed to get in beside me. Seconds later, the engine was started, and we were roaring up the gravel driveway and towards the road.

"So, uh…Edward," I began nervously, pulling the seatbelt across my body and buckling it into the slot. I didn't want to make the whole drive in awkward silence, because it would have been pretty embarrassing. Especially since Edward was a vampire. He would hear my heart thumping the whole way, while I would just be sitting there like a lump on a log. See my point? "Um…I wanted to ask you some more stuff. You know, about how you guys, um, rule over Forks and all."

Edward nodded stiffly, not taking his eyes from the road ahead.

I took the gesture for an affirmative response, and cleared my throat. "So, um…does everyone in town know that you're _vampires_? They all seem scared of you, but some not as much as others." This had really been bugging me. If everyone knew that the Cullens were vamps, then why weren't they trying to kill them with stakes and everything? "You and Alice just told me the other night that they were scared of you guys."

"Some of them believe, some of them don't," Edward replied bleakly. "Even though they all witnessed the brutal killings when the Volturi decided to take Forks as a feeding pen, some of them refuse to believe. I suppose that since part of the Law is that they can't talk to _anyone_ about their suspicions, not even each other, they've mostly forgotten."

"Oh." I was quiet for a few minutes, thinking hard. "So…the La Push reservation has a bunch of werewolves living there, right? Why don't they attack you and make you leave?"

Edward smiled slightly, the effect like the sun breaking out from behind the clouds. "There are only two or three of them at this time, not nearly enough to take us all out. And I suppose that the elders believe we are currently taking care of the town." He paused, staring at the spotless front window. "It's strange, though. Our presence usually causes an explosion of werewolves, whenever we happen across them. But it didn't happen this time. I assume it's because their very DNA knows we mean the people of Forks no harm."

I nodded. This made sense. I strained to drag something else up from the depths of my memory. "And these…rogue vampires you and Alice mentioned, then ones who come and hunt every night after dark. Why can't you just get rid of them or something?"

"The Volturi have made it well-known that Forks is fair game after dark. They are suspicious of us and why we want to keep the town safe, and would probably attack if not for Carlisle's many allies." Edward glanced towards me, golden eyes meeting my plain brown gaze. "And so it is a condition that we must abide by, to keep the balance of powers."

I frowned, remembering what had happened to me earlier, before he and Alice had come to my rescue beside the road. "Could other vampires, you know, roam around in the daylight hours if they wanted to?" I desperately wanted to believe that the rustling bushes and scrap of green t-shirt had been some figment of my imagination. "Like, check on the people they wanted to go after when night falls maybe?"

Edward looked troubled, taking his eyes from the road to look at me again. "No. It's against the Law. They can only come at night." He stared at me for several seconds, eyes searching my face. I had the uncanny feeling that he was trying to read my mind and failing. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," I lied convincingly, trying to look unbothered.

Edward made a sound of amusement in the back of his throat, which was really strange for the stormy-faced vampire to do. "You're an interesting human, Bella Swan."

"What? Interesting how, exactly?" I asked him suspiciously, narrowing my eyes.

"You don't even seem bothered by all this. You talk of vampires and werewolves as though you meet them every day."

"Maybe I _do_," I said coolly, trying to seem blasé about the whole situation. I turned back to the window as Edward pulled the Volvo up the driveway of my house. "So…I guess this is goodbye, then?"

"I suppose so." Edward put the car in park and turned to look at me as I took off my seatbelt. There was something flickering in his mysterious orbs, something that made me swallow hard. "You'd better get to the door now. It's nearly dark."

"What about Charlie?" I croaked, throat suddenly very dry. "What if something goes after him tonight?"

"I'm send Emmett and Rosalie to keep watch until he comes home. Don't worry about him," Edward told me.

I blinked away sudden tears, highly impressed with his kindness. It wasn't something that I had expected of him. Before I could lose my nerve, I blurted out quickly, "Edward, will you come see me tonight?"

To say that he looked taken aback was an understatement. "What?"

"Tonight. I, um, want you to come and see me. You know, so we can talk some more?" My voice came out slightly shriller than I'd wanted it to, making what had been a firm and decisive statement in my head into a worried question when I spoke it out loud.

His expression closed off, like a firm brick wall had slid in place over his face. He turned away, hands clutching the steering wheel like his life depended on it.

"_Please_, Edward," I pleaded. "I want to…I want to get to know you better."

"I'll see you later, Bella," was his dark reply.

"But that wasn't a no, was it?" I question cheekily, beaming that he hadn't refused outright. "Wait until Charlie's gone to bed for the night." Without saying anything else, I climbed out of the car and marched steadily up the front steps.

What was I _thinking_, inviting Edward over tonight? He probably wasn't even going to show up, and would avoid me more than ever now. I'd probably messed everything up between us, when it had actually started to look like we might be friends.

Inside, I locked the door and leaned against it for a few seconds. I took a deep and cleansing breath, trying to relax, then went upstairs for that hot bath I'd been planning.

* * *

Charlie arrived home about two and a half hours later, when I was in the kitchen making him some soup. I was stirring the mixture of vegetables, finely chopped chicken, and broth together and thinking that it had actually turned out pretty well when the front door opened and closed. My heart nearly jumped from my chest, until I realized that Edward was unlikely to come civilly through the front door, where anyone could see him. I took a deep breath, then turned back to the soup.

My father hung up his gun and belt on the rack by the door, then shuffled wearily into the kitchen to join me. "Hi, Bells. Something sure smells good," he told me sincerely, pressing a tired kiss to the top of my head.

"Where have _you_ been, Dad?" I asked warily, pretending like I hadn't already known. "It's after dark."

"There was an animal attack on the outskirts of town," Charlie told me sadly, walking over to a chair and dropping limply into it. "Two people were killed."

"Animal attack?" I asked, feeling my eyes widen involuntarily.

"This isn't Phoenix, Bells. Things like this happen sometimes."

"Oh. So…were there any witnesses?" I asked, trying to be helpful and attentive as I reached into the cabinet for a bowl. I still wasn't hungry after all the Italian food the Cullens had given me, so I didn't plan on eating.

"No. But we found some suspicious prints near the crime scene. They almost looked…human."

I nearly dropped the soup spoon. "What? _Human _footprints?" I asked breathlessly, trying not to seem unnaturally interested.

"They were badly blurred because of all the rain, but they looked pretty human." He didn't seem to notice that my hands were shaking when I sat the soup bowl down in front of him. "We haven't got any other leads than those, and we're not even really sure what they mean."

"Oh." My mind was racing as I started out of the kitchen. "Well, I'm going upstairs, Dad."

"Alright. And thanks for supper, Bells."

"No problem." Then I fled upstairs to my room and closed the door behind me. Leaning against it, I frowned and stared darkly at the blank wall across from me, thoughts whizzing through my brain at practically light speed. _Human_ footprints. And why exactly would human footprints be near a murder scene? Unless some of those rogue vampires had been roaming around Forks, which I didn't really doubt all that much.

Trying to calm down a little, I spent twenty minutes logging onto my computer. Then I got rid of the fifty million pop-ups and logged into my email. Finding about thirty emails from my mother, I responded to a choice few of them, then logged off again.

Feeling nervous, I glanced down at my watch. It was just after ten, not time for Charlie to head to bed. He would probably go to bed before midnight, since he was so tired after working all day, but I still felt like I'd already been waiting an eternity. I wanted, _needed_, to know if Edward was coming over tonight or not. And I wasn't going to find out until my dad was safely between the sheets.

To pass the time, I pulled up Google and typed in _vampire facts, information_. I waited for a few minutes, fingers tapping idly against the keyboard as I waited for the results, then the site finally came onto the screen. The first few websites I looked at were useless. But I finally found one kind of like the website I had surfed earlier, Vampires A-Z. I was content to read up on the supposed facts and fiction of the creatures of the night for a good thirty minutes or so.

Finally, a board creaked outside my door. I jumped guiltily in my chair, hurriedly minimizing the window just in case. "Bells? I'm going to bed now, honey," Charlie called sleepily through the door.

"Okay," I answered, waiting until his footsteps had faded away, bedroom door softly closing. Then I turned off the computer and sat down expectantly on my bed, demurely crossing my legs to wait. And so I waited, occasionally flipping through a magazine or staring at the ceiling.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And _waited_.

By five after midnight, I had completely given up hope on Edward. In fact, I had just stood to turn out the light when I heard a faint knocking noise coming from the window. My heart leapt to my throat, and I spun around to face the board that covered the glass. Swallowing hard, heart pounding loudly against my ribs, I walked slowly towards the sound.

"Don't be afraid; it's Edward," came the vampire's soft voice from the other side of the board. I could only assume that he could hear my heart beating out of control. That was only _slightly_ embarrassing.

Pulling the board away, I carefully propped it against the wall. Then I reached with a shaking hand towards the window latch and pulled it open. Stepping back, I held my breath and stared with wide eyes at the open glass. As I gawked, Edward stepped smoothly over the sill and landed with a nearly soundless thump against the floor. He stared at me without speaking, golden eyes impossible to read.

"Er…thanks. For keeping Charlie safe, I mean," I said awkwardly, brushing the hair from my eyes and clearing my throat.

"It wasn't a problem." Edward shifted his weight to his other foot, the motion looking practiced and unnatural when performed by his perfect form.

"Um…sit down?" I offered politely, sinking down onto the edge of my bed. Edward's eyes lingered on my face for several seconds, then he followed suit. He made sure to keep a good distance between us, at least eight or nine inches. My very heart ached at those horrible inches between us, and a blush came unbidden to my cheeks.

"What questions did you want to ask me?" Edward asked solemnly, after maybe about a solid minute of unbroken silence.

I frowned, trying to drag the reason I had summoned him here from my memory. For some reason, it wasn't really coming to mind. I took a ragged breath, rapidly trying to pull _anything_ to mind. "What's your favorite color?" I blurted out, then instantly felt stupid.

Edward's brow furrowed. "I wish I could read your mind. I must say that I didn't really see _that_ question coming," he admitted.

"I…want to know more about you," I said honestly, swallowing hard. "And also…I sort of forgot why I asked you over in the first place."

He chuckled, the sound coming from deep within his muscled chest. "Aren't you _afraid_ of me, Bella? It's so frustrating to be unable to read your thoughts. You're so…complicated."

"Gee, thanks. I'll take that as a compliment," I said dryly.

"You didn't answer the question."

I hesitated, thinking over the wording of my reply very carefully. "I'm not afraid of you," I said cautiously, wondering if I should actually say what else I was thinking. I decided that it probably wouldn't be _too_ damaging to our relationship, or lack thereof, and came out with it accordingly. "And…I _feel_ something for you, Edward. Ever since we kissed. I…_hurt_ to be away from you, and I feel complete when you're around."

Edward flinched, like I'd physically hit him, and his eyes widened minutely. "Bella, you can't–"

"I'm not lying, Edward," I told him firmly. "You probably don't feel anything for _me_, but I can't really deny my feelings anymore. I just…wanted you to know." I looked away from his intense stare, holding back a sigh as I stared down at my lap.

Moments later, I cringed as his icy fingers caressed by cheek, though more from surprise than fear. Those cold fingers felt amazing against my skin, like they just _fit_. Like the pieces of a puzzle. I willingly allowed him to turn my head towards him, and warily met his golden eyes.

"Bella, I also…_feel_ something for you," he said slowly, as though the words were extremely foreign to him. "It's different than anything I've ever known. But I didn't really think that you felt the same."

The awkward words sounded like poetry to me when spoken in his caressing tones, and I blinked rapidly. "Edward–"

"Shhh. I want to try something," he whispered, leaning slowly towards me. I tensed, my eyes half-closed as he leaned into my neck and sniffed delicately at the pale skin there. The gesture was surprisingly intimate, especially since he was a vampire. I waited for the prick of his sharp incisors, tearing into the flesh and drawing my lifeblood away, almost _wanting_ it to happen. But instead, he simply pulled away, though not as far as before, and stared at me. It felt like he was gazing into my very soul, as dorky as that sounded.

"Well? What's the verdict?" I teased him, cursing the slight shaking of my voice.

"I used to be so imprisoned by your blood that all I could do was think about tasting its sweetness," he confessed. "But…something's changed. I can be near you without thinking only of killing you."

"Well, that's…good," I said encouragingly, nodding once. As I spoke the words, I leaned towards him, eyes focused only on his perfect mouth. Thoughts of the kiss we had shared yesterday night filled my mind, and I wanted _so_ badly to kiss him again.

But to my extreme disappointment, he gently pushed me away. "Let's not push it, Bella."

I frowned angrily at him, breathless from being so close to kissing him again. And yet I didn't want to ruin the strange connection that was beginning to form between us, so I did as he wanted. Pulling away from him and leaning against the wall, I folded my arms. "So, about those questions…"

"What do you want to know?" he asked softly, smirking.

"You never did answer me. What's your favorite color?" I asked, intending to find out every little bit of information about Edward Cullen that I possibly could in one night.

**

* * *

**

Merry early Christmas, and please review! :D Also, please review on my new Christmas one shot: **_And To All A Good Night_. Only one person has reviewed so far, which makes me very sad. *cries***


	21. Thunder Rolls

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Twilight_. Sorry.

**A/N: **hoot13, twilightlova10121, november21, GemmaLisa, april123, aussiegodess, Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, twilighterfan2424, superherofan95, Emma-girl, 9 tailed vixen, Live Like We're Dying, IntoxicatingHeart, Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl, Izzabel, FyreTwilighter, crazywing18, BeckyMusic, dolphin231, zero wolf, and mrscullen18: thanks so much for the reviews. I really appreciate hearing from you! :D

* * *

20. THUNDER ROLLS

I woke up with a jolt the next morning as my alarm clock went off, reaching out blindly and turning its annoying rings off. I took a deep breath as I remembered the long night I'd shared with Edward, talking about anything and everything, then cautiously opened my eyes. "Oh!" I cried, jumping with surprise and trying to calm my racing heart while clutching the blanket to my chest.

Edward stood up from where he had been seated in my desk chair. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you," he said sincerely, his golden eyes flickering across my face.

Blushing, since I knew I probably looked horrible, I hurriedly ran one hand through my tangled hair. "Um…it's okay. It's just that…you're still here?"

"Of course. I…" He trailed off, looking slightly embarrassed.

My interest was immediately raised, and I shoved the blanket away and looked at him curiously. "What? You can tell me, Edward," I said earnestly.

"I enjoy watching you sleep," he blurted out. "There's something…magical about it. All your worries fade away, leaving you peaceful and free. And I suppose it's also because _I _can't sleep anymore."

Well, _that_ was just a little embarrassing. "Um…okay," I said awkwardly. His reply wasn't _quite_ what I had been expecting. "That's a good enough reason, I guess."

Edward's lips curved into a small smile as he stood. He took several steps towards me, seeming almost to float above the floor, then stopped right in front of me. I stared, memorized, as he reached out with one cold hand and reverently traced my chin like it was made of precious glass. "I don't think your father would approve."

"Of what?" I asked breathlessly, tearing my gaze from his beautifully golden depths.

"Of us. Being…together."

Oh. _That_. I frowned, the spell between us momentarily broken. Well, we weren't _together_ together. We'd only kissed once, and confessed that we were probably in love with each other. But I could understand his point. We really had a Romeo and Juliet thing going on between us, though our situation was a bit more dangerous. He _was_ a vampire, after all.

"Well…we just won't tell him, then," I decided, impressed with my own quick thinking.

"People will find out. They'll tell him." Edward moved a bit closer to the bed, and I suddenly found it very hard to breathe. "Maybe…maybe we shouldn't do this, Bella."

I shook my head stubbornly, and wrapped both arms around his waist, ignoring the slight jerk of surprise that rippled through his body. "I think I love you, Edward Cullen. There's no _way_ that I'm going to ignore that."

Edward nodded slowly, looking resigned. "Alright, Bella. If that's what you really want. But we're going to have to keep our relationship a secret. Not only would it be dangerous for you if the humans in Forks found out, but if the Volturi discovered the truth. They would kill me for falling in love with a human, then come after you, as well." His expression was grave.

I frowned. "Then we just won't let that happen, will we?"

He didn't answer, looking towards my alarm clock instead. "You should get ready for school."

I glared theatrically at him, pulling away and getting out of bed. "Spoilsport."

Unexpectedly, a knock sounded from my closed door. "Bells? Are you okay in there?" came Charlie's concerned voice.

My eyes widened, and I glanced quickly at Edward. The latter had become frozen in place, staring directly at the door. Clearing my throat, I answered him in a voice that shook only slightly. "Fine, Dad. I was just about to take a shower."

"I thought…well, I thought I heard voices," he said in a questioning tone.

"Just me, trying to figure out what I should wear for the day," I lied convincingly, crossing my fingers behind my back.

"Okay. Well…I'm off to work, honey. I might be out late again tonight, so I'll see you when I get back."

"Okay, Dad. See you later." I listened to the sound of his retreating footsteps, then turned to Edward, releasing my breath in a gust. "That was close," I whispered.

"Yes," he agreed solemnly. "I should probably leave now."

I nodded, then blushed at what I was about to do. Standing on my tiptoes, I brushed a kiss lightly against his icy cheek, then hurriedly pulled back to watch for his reaction. Edward actually looked awkward, and mumbled a quick goodbye before ducking out the window and disappearing towards the ground.

Practically beaming, I swept up my bathroom bag and headed for the bathroom. I took a hot shower, washing my hair and scrubbing my skin until it looked pink and clean. I assumed that vampires had a better sense of smell than humans, and I didn't want Edward thinking I smelled gross.

After I got out, I dried off and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel. Heading out into the hallway, I heard the phone ringing downstairs. Rushing back into my room and leaving a trail of wet footprints behind me, I dropped the bag onto my bed and dove for the phone on my desk. "Hello?" I asked breathlessly, at the same time hoping I hadn't gone to all that trouble for a solicitor or something.

"_Hi, Bella. It's Alice,"_ the petite vampire chirped into my ear.

"Oh, hi." I couldn't help the smirk that came onto my lips. "How's your nail? You know, the one you broke yesterday?"

"_Oh, just fine. Just needed a little time to heal, that's all."_ I couldn't find even a trace of untruth in her words, and envied her lying abilities_. "By the way, I wanted to tell you to wear something warm to school today, okay?"_

"Why?" I asked suspiciously. I had absolutely no doubt in my mind that she was acting on another one of her visions, and I wanted to know exactly what I was getting into before doing what she said.

"_Because we're all taking you to play baseball after school today!" _Alice sounded immeasurably excited, and I could even imagine her clapping her hands. _"Charlie's going to be out until nearly dusk tonight, so we'll have _plenty_ of time!"_

For a few seconds, I couldn't even bring myself to speak. "_Baseball_?" I finally asked, in an incredulous voice.

"_Yes, that's right,"_ she replied happily. _"There's going to be a storm this evening, so there should be _plenty_ of thunder. I just _know_ you'll have a lot of fun tonight, Bella."_

I still couldn't get past the idea of vampires playing _baseball_, of all things. "But…oh, never mind. Why the storm?" I loathed the very idea of standing in the rain and getting soaked, but I wasn't about to argue with Alice.

"_Oh, you'll see."_ I could almost hear the smirk in her voice, even over the phone. _"Edward will drive you to the field after school today."_

"Um…okay," I answered, smoothing a strand of dripping hair off my forehead.

"_See you at school, Bella!"_ The phone went dead in my ear, and I placed it gingerly back into its plastic cradle. Staring silently at the phone for several moments, I then turned and walked over to my dresser. Shuffling through the contents, I finally came up with jeans and a long-sleeved shirt with a fairly low-cut neck. I kind of felt like impressing Edward after last night, and vampires loved necks, right?

Feeling really inexperienced, I got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast.

* * *

When I arrived at school, the sky was looking decidedly ominous. As usual, it was a faint gray color, hinting that the clouds were threatening to burst open and spill gallons of rain down onto the town. As I climbed out of the crusher, lugging my backpack after me, I didn't doubt for a moment that Alice had been right about her alleged vision. But I also wondered just why rain was necessary for them to play baseball. Maybe because it kept all the locals inside, like darkness and fog? I wasn't entirely sure, but I would have been just as happy to go with them in the sunshine, thank you very much.

"Bella!" came a cheerful voice from across the parking lot. For a minute, I thought Alice had decided it was okay to talk to me at school after all. Then I realized that it was only Jessica, rushing over from where she had just parked her car. Mike was following in her wake, still looking like the faithful puppy I'd compared him to in my mind on the first day of school.

"Hi, Jessica. Mike," I said politely as they reached me. My eyes were predictably drawn away from them as that familiar silver Volvo and a jeep pulled into the parking lot. Edward, Alice, and Jasper climbed from the Volvo, all three of them glancing at me. Emmett and Rosalie moved gracefully from the jeep without even a single look, strolling into the school with their other 'siblings'.

Jessica glanced fearfully at them until they'd vanished into the school, then grabbed me by the arm, tugging me towards the front doors. "Come on, we'd better get inside. And I'm _so_ sorry that I didn't get to see you after school yesterday. I heard you almost got sick in class. Is that, you know, _true_?" She didn't pause for me to reply, just kept talking. "But anyway, it was, like, raining pretty badly. So I had to get home. You had a ride, right? Because I heard that your dad, you know, drove you to school. And did you hear about Ben and Angela? Tanya told me they're, like, a couple now, but I don't know. I'm not really sure whether to believe her or not. What do you think? Oh, there's Eric. Hey, Eric!"

She continued on in this vein of conversation until she and Mike finally parted ways with Eric and I at the door of our English classroom. Then the two of us headed inside and sat down in our respective seats. I heaved a small sigh of relief as I started pulling the supplies I needed for this class from my bag, glad to be rid of Jessica. She was very nice and all, but she talked _way_ too much.

English wasn't the best of classes, and I found myself trying to doze through the majority of it. Staying up late talking to Edward hadn't really been the best thing to do on a school night, so I discovered.

The rest of the school day fairly flew past, with the most excitement being the fact that I actually _did_ fall asleep in Spanish. I only woke up when the teacher started speaking in English, after failed several failed attempts to wake me in Spanish. Needless to say, this was a _highly_ embarrassing experience.

At lunch, none of the Cullens were sitting at their usual table. As predicted, the atmosphere inside the large room was much more at ease with them missing in action. I couldn't help resenting my fellow classmates a little for this. I mean, so they were vampires. So what? No need to be scared to death of them.

But maybe I was just prejudiced, thanks to Edward.

"So, Bella. Want to come up to the café downtown today?" Jessica asked me excitedly. "A bunch of us are going to get together and head down there for a while before, um, dark."

"Are you in, or are you _in_?" was Eric's eager question. He grinned at me, seeming to assume that I would say yes. So did everyone else, in fact. Like they didn't think I had a life. I didn't, but who was counting?

"Sure," I muttered, word coming from my lips unbidden. "Sounds like, um, fun."

"Great," Mike said, practically beaming. "You're gonna have a blast, Bella, _trust_ me."

"Yeah. A blast," I uttered flatly, picking idly at my salad and not really paying attention to what he was saying.

I found myself in a huge hurry after I finished eating, gathering my stuff and rushing off to biology with quick goodbyes to the others who had been sitting with me. I didn't even wait for Angela, and saw them all exchanging strange looks from the corner of my eye as I rushed to class.

Only a couple of people were already in the classroom when I arrived, including Edward. I bit back a smile, trying to make my expression seem grim, and sat down on the stool beside his. Not looking over at him was a huge effort, which I controlled by biting down hard on the inside of my lip. Not hard enough to draw blood, of course, since I didn't want to take any chances of making him lose control.

I concentrated on the general vicinity of the ceiling, counting the wads of chewing gum that had been tossed up there by bored members of the student population. There had actually been several successful people whose gum had managed to stick on contact. I could only assume that this had been before the Cullens had arrived, or in classes where they weren't present. Who would throw gum at the ceiling with Edward present, I had no idea.

After what felt like an eternity, Mr. Banner finally showed up, followed by the last of the missing students for this class. They hurried to their seats, avoiding looking at me and Edward. This included Angela, though I shouldn't really have been surprised. She hadn't talked to me much since I'd made that mistake of calling her and asking her for information so long ago.

"Alright, class. I want you to read sections A-C of chapter six," Mr. Banner said, swallowing hard. He then left the class to flip open their textbooks, settling into his chair. It squeaked loudly as he wiped sweat from his forehead with a folded handkerchief.

I reached into my bag and pulled out my book, opening it to the correct page and staring blankly at it. This chapter was apparently on dissection. The first illustration was of a frog that had been neatly cut open, a knife that was unrealistically clean placed artfully beside its body. I swallowed back bile, grimacing and averting my eyes.

Feeling something gently brush my elbow, I looked down with surprise and saw a piece of white paper sitting beside my arm. Careful not to draw attention to myself, I slowly picked it up, casually pretending that I was only taking notes on the chapter. I couldn't have been more surprised to see a neat line of words printed across the otherwise blank surface, _I take it that you are as aversive to dissection as you are to blood._

Suppressing a smile, I quickly scrawled a reply, _I thought you couldn't read my mind. ;P _Then I nonchalantly slid the paper back to him, trying to fight the urge to turn around and make sure that no one was staring.

Edward passed the note back. _I can't. But it's written all over you face._

_Oh, so I'm an open book now, huh?_

_Yes, I'm afraid so._

It was my turn to reply now, and I considered what to write before doing so. I finally decided on, _So what's this that Alice told me on the phone this morning? About playing baseball in the rain, or something._

I saw Edward's lips curve into a smile from the corner of my eye. _The rain is because the locals aren't as eager to venture from their houses, _he replied. _And you'll find out why the thunder is necessary after we begin playing._

_Have you got a baseball field hidden out behind your house or something? _I asked.

_Something like that. Actually, we're going to be going on a little drive into the woods._

I couldn't keep from frowning my disgust at this. _Um…me and the woods don't do so well together._

_Don't worry, Bella. I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself. _

_Well, I'm _not_ so sure. So we'll have to wait and see. What's the plan for that, by the way?_

_Go home as usual, and I'll pick you up. Then we'll drive out to meet the others._

_Okay, sounds like a plan, _I replied, passing him the slowly-lengthening note once more. As he began to write a reply, I suddenly heard Mr. Banner say my name. "Yes, sir?" I asked quickly, hoping I didn't sound as guilty as I felt.

"Are you having trouble with the chapter? You don't, er, seem to have turned any pages yet, Ms. Swan..." He started out with the words sounding severe, then glanced at Edward and lamely trailed off.

"Um…" I felt my cheeks turning bright red, and quickly looked down at the chapter. I tried to look like I was reading it for the rest of the class, though I couldn't really comprehend much of it.

When the class finally ended, I gathered up all my stuff and shoved it back into my bag. Then, without a single glance at Edward, I hurried out into the hallway and towards gym.

* * *

Two absolutely _horrible_ games of volleyball later, I cleaned up in the locker room and hurried to my truck without stopping to talk to anyone. I didn't really care about the school's latest gossip; I would have much rather spent all my time with Edward and his family. It was really weird remembering that I had once been afraid of them, though I kind of was still nervous around Rosalie. Now they seemed completely friendly to me.

I noticed that it was starting to sprinkle as I grabbed the steering wheel and hauled myself up into the crusher. So Alice had been right, after all. Then I threw my bag into the floor and turned the truck's key. The engine roared to life as I fumbled to pull on my seatbelt. Then I put the truck in drive and sped from the parking lot. I saw Eric and Mike standing by Angela's car and watching me go from my rearview mirror, but couldn't bring myself to feel guilty for blowing them off. Edward was _much_ more important to me.

It took me an outrageously short amount of time to reach home, and I was grateful that I didn't run into Charlie and his cruiser on the way. But surprisingly, Edward was already there when I arrived, parked casually on the curb in Emmett's monstrous jeep.

I pulled up into the driveway and shut off the crusher, then climbed out and walked over as Edward also got out. "Are you ready to go?" I asked nervously, looking up at the stormy sky as more raindrops splattered onto my hair. It was already starting to get damp, hanging flatly around my face.

"If you are." Edward took my hand in his own icy one and led me around to the passenger's side of the mud-spotted jeep. I didn't even shiver at the feeling of his unnatural skin against mine, and couldn't help smiling a little. He chivalrously opened the door for me, then closed it after I was safely inside. I buckled in while he walked around the jeep again and climbed inside. Then he put the jeep in reverse and backed up a bit before turning the wheel and heading out of town.

The rain was coming down more heavily now, splattering against the windshield before being swept away by the wipers, then instantly replaced with more water droplets.

"Um…I don't suppose you have an umbrella handy, do you?" I asked him, trying not to dwell on the fact that we were sitting so close. It just felt so…right.

He chuckled, taking his eyes from the road ahead to glance at me for a moment. "As a matter of fact, there's one in the back. Alice foresaw that we just might need one for the human."

I nodded. Of _course_ Alice had seen this. She saw _everything_, or so it seemed. "Uh…are you sure that your family doesn't, you know…_mind_?" I asked, before I could lose my nerve.

Edward looked puzzled, brow furrowing. "What do you mean, Bella?"

"That we're…" I couldn't really think of a word to describe what I was thinking. We weren't really dating, and the most we'd done was kiss once and talk a lot. Also, he'd watched me sleep all night.

"Together?" Edward supplied helpfully, and I nodded gratefully. "No, they don't mind. They actually think it's great."

"But I'm a _human_," I protested, turning around in my seat to watch him as he responded.

"You saw how they reacted to you yesterday, yes? I haven't ever been close to anyone, ever since I was…changed," he said in a low voice, golden eyes still focused on the rain-splattered windshield. "You're the first I've ever felt anything for, Bella."

Blushing, I awkwardly cleared my throat. "But Jessica told me you'd had lots of, um, '_mates'_," I told him, remembering that short but disturbing conversation from so long ago.

"As you know, the Volturi occasionally break their own rules and take humans back with them for food," he replied darkly. "The victims are usually woman and girls, which is how the rumor got started. It only escalated when I was sighted around where one of the girls disappeared. Carlisle said to let the locals believe it to be the truth. It provides another layer of protection for them."

I nodded; that made sense. But it _had_ to be hard being the Cullens. Their whole lives were lies, lived just to protect Forks from the menacing Volturi. I scrunched my eyes up, trying to think of something else I wanted to ask him. As I thought, thunder rumbled loudly on the horizon. "I'm not really sure if this is too personal a question or not…" I began slowly.

"What do you want to know?" he asked me, one brow arching.

"You never told me. How were you, um, changed? Are you bitten, then you have to be killed to rise again as a vampire? I sort of Googled it the other night, and that was the main theory on the net," I admitted embarrassedly.

"I think that's a story for another time, Bella. We're nearly there," he told me calmly, turning the wheel sharply to the left. I gasped out loud and clutched at the seat as the jeep turned off the highway and lurched into the trees that lined the road. It bounced haphazardly through the mud, Edward expertly managing to avoid crashing into any trees and killing me. For this, I was very grateful.

Eventually, Edward pulled the jeep to a stop and turned off the engine. The only sound was that of distant thunder and the rain pounding of the roof of the vehicle. "The jeep won't be able to get any further into the trees, so we'll have to go on foot from here."

"In _this_ weather?" I couldn't help asking, a note of horror in my voice.

He smirked roguishly. "Don't worry, it won't take very long." He reached into the back, then handed me an umbrella. Then he was gone in a blur of color, his door closing at the same time that mine opened. I jumped slightly, then let him help me from the jeep to the ground.

I sank deep into mud, and grimaced with unhidden disgust. I blinked, then I found myself on his back, arms wrapped around his neck and legs around his waist. My whole body getting hot despite the cold rain pummeling me, I swallowed and asked warily, "Uh…what exactly are you planning, Edward?"

As a reply, he ran. I squeezed my eyes closed as rain drops slammed into my face, and trees shot past. Branches scratched my arms and occasionally my face, and I winced and hoped they wouldn't cut deeply enough to draw blood.

And then, as quickly as he had begun running, Edward stopped. He reached around and somehow took my waist, setting me onto the ground. My feet squished disgustingly in mud, then I cautiously opened my eyes.

We were in the middle of a large field, trees forming a circle around the clearing. The sky was dark, and rain still poured from above. "Well, that was…_fun_," I said carefully, while he grinned at me. Edward opened the umbrella and handed it to me, then we walked out onto the field.

The other Cullens were waiting in the center of the field, seeming oblivious to the rain that had completely soaked them. Alice waved at me cheerily, though Rosalie looked less than thrilled to see me.

"Hello, Bella!" Esme chirped happily. "It's _wonderful_ to see you again!"

"Thanks," I said shyly. "It's good to see you, too."

"Since Edward and Bella are here, shall we begin?" Carlisle proposed to the others. "I think it's safe enough now." Another rumble of thunder illustrated his point.

"Yes, it's time," Alice said with certainty. She held up a glove, and it swallowed her tiny hand as she put it on. Carlisle took a bat from the ground, shaking it hard to disperse many droplets of mud from its wooden surface.

"Come along, dear. Let's stand over here and watch. Sometimes they like to _cheat_, so watch carefully." Esme looked severely at Emmett as she said this, leading me off to one side.

I was only minorly surprised when they didn't warm up before starting the game, remembering belatedly that they were vampires, and probably wouldn't get cramps.

Everyone got into position, and then Alice held up a ball and looked Carlisle straight in the eye. I waited expectantly, then blinked. And the ball was gone, colliding with the bat with a tremendous cracking sound, much like the thunder rumbling around us. It soared high into the air, almost as though it actually had wings. Then Emmett was jumping upwards and grabbing it. He landed back in the mud, carelessly sending globs of it in all directions. Rosalie whistled at him, beaming when he winked in her direction.

I laughed, startled. "So _that's_ why you guys need the thunder when you play," I realized.

"That's why we need the thunder," Esme agreed, nodding.

It was Jasper's turn to bat. He swung the wooden bat agilely around his legs, obviously showing off. I presumed it was for Alice, who was watching him with both eyebrows calmly raised as she waited to throw another pitch. She rolled her neck, then pulled her arm back and smmothly threw. Jasper swung his bat in a lightning-fast circle, then brought it around just in time. It cracked into the ball with a sound that made me cover my ears, flying high into the air.

I laughed as Emmett and Edward both lunged for the ball at the same time, crashing into each other in midair as lightning split the sky. Esme joined in my laughter, and I couldn't help grinning as they both crashed to the ground. Mud went everywhere, some coming very close to hitting me in the face, then they were back on their feet again.

Suddenly, Esme tensed beside me, sniffing the air delicately. The smile slid from her face, and she took several steps away from me. "_Carlisle_!" she cried, voice ringing out above the sound of the pounding rain and rumbling thunder. The single word brought the game instantly to a halt. I blinked, and found that they had all rushed to join us. Edward and Emmett were dripping with mud, though Alice had somehow managed to remain perfectly clean.

"What is it?" the blonde doctor asked quickly, eyes scanning his wife's expression.

"Someone is coming this way. I caught their scent," she replied quickly, a look of deep concern covering her face. "They are vampires, Carlisle. More than one of them."

Emmett cursed under his breath, though it was audible even to my ears. And yet no one reprimanded him, like I'd been expecting. Things had to be _really_ serious.

And then Edward was at my side, pulling my hair down from its ponytail and arranging it around my neck. I winced as he pulled it a little too hard, but didn't say anything. Then he took the umbrella away from my hand, sloppily folding it up again, and tossed it into the mud behind us. I was instantly drenched in freezing water that still poured from the heavens, and shuddered. My hair was immediately transformed into a dripping curtain around my face, partially obscuring my vision.

"That won't work," Rosalie said bitterly. "I could smell her halfway across the field."

Edward answered by grabbing the baseball cap from her head and shoving it onto mine. It kept the rain out of my eyes, for which I was eternally grateful.

"Edward, take Bella and get her to the jeep," Carlisle was saying, his voice strained.

Alice's face was blank, eyes wide and unseeing. "It's too late. They're here," she murmured absently, staring at something that only she could see.

"Get behind us, Bella," Jasper said, moving to stand in front of me. The others did the same, Edward remaining at my side. He reached out and took my hand in his, clenching it tightly. I swallowed hard, shocked at the intensity of his anger and concern. He was actually worried about _me_. He really _did_ care for me.

And then I saw three shadows coming from the trees just ahead of us. The one who lead the others held a baseball, smiling grimly. The Cullens didn't move to either greet them or attack, and so the trio of vampires continued forward towards us.

**

* * *

**

Please review after reading! :D


	22. Things Go Downhill

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Oh, now I'm all depressed! D:

**A/N: **Thanks to hoot13, IntoxicatingHeart, Izzabel, Twi-Jezz-Light, Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, Live Like We're Dying, Emma-girl, vampsrulewolvesdont, twilighterfan2424, and 9 tailed vixen for the reviews! :) And no matter what you guys thought at the end of the previous chapter, things aren't going to go exactly the same as they did in the original book… O.o

* * *

21. THINGS GO DOWNHILL

The vampire who appeared to be leading the group was tall and dark-skinned, with long dreadlocks of black hair. Another male was directly to his right, a hungry expression that made my stomach lurch fixed onto his face. And the last was a female, her hair a startling shade of red. They stopped just a short distance away from us, the first vampire still holding the baseball. With a sharp flick of his wrist, it flew through the air…

…and Carlisle caught it with absolutely no effort at all. He looked at it for several moments, then looked up at caught the other vampire's blood red gaze. I swallowed hard as I saw the cold hunger lurking in his crimson depths, then saw the sheen of ice in Carlisle's own golden orbs.

"Welcome," Carlisle said in a hard voice, one that made it sound like they weren't really welcome at all. "Have you come to join the game?"

"Hardly." The female laughed without humor, eyes flitting slowly over the rest of us. "We have better things to do than play such a human game as _baseball_."

"Allow me to make introductions," the dark-skinned male said in his precise voice. "I am Laurent, and these are James and Victoria. We've come this way to find better hunting grounds. As I'm sure you all know, the so-called _Volturi_ have claimed the best places for themselves."

"I'm Carlisle, and these are Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella." He didn't gesture towards us as he said the names, not wanting to draw attention to any specific person. "And of course we know what the Volturi are like. We are the…well, I suppose you could call us _game wardens_, of this_ restricted area_." The uncharacteristic hardness in his voice shocked me, even though I knew he was only playing his part.

Something like a mixture of fear and sudden respect flashed over Laurent's face. "I'm sorry; we didn't realize," he said quickly.

"We saw no work forces, no feeding stations. And _certainly_ no enclosed areas," Victoria cut in suspiciously. "What sort of place _is_ this?"

"The humans do not realize what we are," Carlisle said smoothly, and even _I _heard no lie in his measured voice. "We are keeping the town secure for a future feeding station. At the moment, they are nothing but breeding stock, kept unknowing so that they will remain pure."

James looked dubious, one brow arching. "I've never heard of anything like it," he said. His voice made me shiver; it was the voice of a hunter who was much too used to getting what he wanted.

"It's a new feature." This time, it was Rosalie who spoke. Even with her dripping hair plastered to her head, and the rain pummeling her body, she still radiated authority. "The Volturi have come up with it, in an attempt to preserve the humans. They are an endangered species, as I'm sure you three know well, because of the very blood running through their veins." She smiled darkly, and I could imagine a pair of glittering fangs.

"Ah," said Laurent carefully. "It is…an interesting plan. It certainly has the potential to succeed."

"But I'm afraid you'll have to hunt elsewhere," Carlisle said, not sounding very apologetic at all. "For obvious reasons, we don't want the humans finding out about our kind before we're ready."

"Of course," Laurent said respectively. He looked first at Victoria, then James. And then his eyes flitted towards _me_, of all people. I felt my heart start pounding, like it was trying to break through my ribs, and prayed mentally that the rain was too loud for the trio of vampires to hear it. I fought to keep my expression calm, clear of any fear that might give us away.

"It was pleasant meeting you," Esme said now, none of her usual kindness present on her face. Her words were an obvious dismissal.

"And the same to all of you," he replied agreeably, looking once more at me before his eyes returned to Carlisle. "Perhaps put in a few good words for us with the Volturi. We wish to obtain positions in feeding stations ourselves."

"Of course. We could always use more of our kind to help," Carlisle murmured. "Now, Emmett and Jasper could escort you to the borders of our area, if you wish them to–"

"I have only one question," James interrupted unexpectedly. I felt Edward's hand tighten around mine, and tried to swallow back a wince of pain. "It is against the rules of Volturi to tell _humans_ of our kind, is it not?"

"Yes, of course," Carlisle said, this time sounding wary.

"Then why is it that one of them are present with us _right now_?" And then his red eyes landed on me, and I involuntarily flinched back from him. Edward's hand tightened even more around mine, but I barely even felt the pain through the fear that was now blinding me.

"What do you mean?" Jasper inserted into the conversation quickly, and I felt a wave of outrageous calm sweep over me. This made me remember that conversation I'd overheard in an empty classroom so long ago. Was this his ability, much like Alice's psychic talent? "She is but a mere human, and provides no threat to us."

And yet even _I_ could tell that none of them believed us, especially with Edward holding my hand.

Emmett reached out, taking me by surprise. He pushed Edward away, who made a sound of surprise, and put his own arm around my waist. I thought about resisting him, but decided better of it. Emmett might frighten me sometimes, but he was the Cullens. He would never hurt me, especially not with Edward there.

He delicately sniffed my neck, then his tongue flitted out and licked the skin. A shudder ran through my whole body, and I bit back a whimper of fear as my legs suddenly became weak. And it wasn't just acting, either. I was terrified, even if Edward _was_ standing just beside me. It was some sort of primal reaction; no one should let vampires come up and lick their necks, even if they _were_ your boyfriend's brother.

He finally pulled away, patting the top of my head fondly with one hand. I looked up slowly from the ground, knees shaking, and saw the three vampires staring incredulously at us.

"You brought a…snack," James realized, hunger flaring to life again in his eyes.

"Naturally," Carlisle said, apparently adapting to his surrogate son's ploy. "Baseball is such a tiring game, even for our kind. We'll need nourishment, of course."

James took a step forward, eyes darting boldly towards Edward. "Do you mind if I…" he began in a tone that was much too innocent.

I heard Esme draw in a startled breath, and felt my own eyes widen. I couldn't have been anymore shocked when Carlisle answered nonchalantly, "Yes, of course. Just don't damage her. We'll still need to drain her when we're done. And I don't want to have to kill her prematurely if you insert venom into her system."

Emmett's hand firmly pushed me, at the center of my back. I stumbled forward, nearly falling into the mud, and found myself alone in the no man's land between the two groups of vampires. James was looking at me eagerly, amusement and hunger doing battle on his face. Laurent looked vaguely surprised, and Victoria seemed merely bored with the whole situation.

I glanced over my shoulder, heart pounding even faster now. None of the Cullens showed any sympathy or horror for me in their expressions, except for Edward. He was breathing hard, even though oxygen wasn't necessary for him, and his eyes were narrowed into dangerous slits. I could see both fear and anger on his granite face, and tried to plead with him silently. _Don't, Edward, _I thought, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. _Don't do anything, or we'll all be dead._

I turned, and began walking slowly to meet James. My feet sloshed disgustingly through the ankle-deep mud, but I didn't really notice. I was concentrating on trying to keep breathing, trying not to look into James' red gaze. _Oh God,_ I thought, panic surging through my chest. _Oh God. I'm going to die to save the Cullens. He's going to kill me, drain all my blood. Edward, don't do anything. Please don't try to stop him. He'll _kill_ you._

And that would be even worse than my own death. I'd kill _myself_ if I saw Edward killed in front of me.

I had reached him. The scent of him filled my nostrils: pine trees and dried blood. I felt nauseous, swallowing back bile, then his icy hand touched my chin and harshly lifted it. His hand felt wrong, unnatural, and I resisted the urge to rip it away as best I could. His eyes were scanning my face, and it was impossible to figure out what he was thinking.

"A nice one, isn't she?" I vaguely heard Emmett speaking boisterously. "I'd like to see her bred, personally."

James leaned in closer, and my heart jumped to my throat. I choked back a scream of fear, and squeezed my eyes closed. I was incapable of rational thought as he pulled me against his chest. I was filled with cold, and it touched every fiber of my being. Even breathing was harder than usual, especially when I felt something against my neck. His teeth brushed playfully over the exposed skin, not breaking it and yet not retreating either.

_Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. _The words repeated over and over through my mind, and it was all I could do to keep conscious. I wanted so badly to just collapse and let him do whatever he wanted with my unconscious body, as long as all this horrible panic and terror went away.

Much like Emmett had done, he licked my neck. Only this was much worse, making my skin like it was freezing solid. I heard a small whimper, then realized that the sound had come from me. I tensed, then felt something sharp press into the skin. My head spun crazily as I mentally prepared myself for death, then the sharp points withdrew and I found myself falling.

I gasped as I landed in the mud, and my eyes flew open. The skin at the side of my neck was throbbing in pain, but I was still alive. I was actually _alive_. Wallowing in the mud at the feet of three savage vampires, but undeniably alive.

"Not my type, but I suppose you must enjoy her dull blood," James said casually, turning away. "Perhaps we'll see you again someday." He turned and disappeared into the trees without a trace. Laurent offered a halfhearted wave, then he and Victoria turned to follow him.

"_No_!" Alice cried desperately, lunging forward as though she intended to grab Victoria's sleeve and hold her back. But the redheaded female had already gone, following her two companions. I looked up from the mud, dazed, and glanced back towards the Cullens. Alice's petite shoulders were slumped in defeat, and I couldn't help gasping in shock at the alien look of defeat painted across her beautiful features.

Edward was now crouching at my side in the mud, his concern very plain to see. "Bella, Bella, are you alright?" he asked hurriedly, helping me sit up.

"Edward, I'm–" I broke off with a whimper as the pain in my neck suddenly increased tenfold, and found that I couldn't bring myself to answer him. Instead, I slumped weakly against his chest and tried to keep breathing through the burning agony in my body.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper asked quickly now that he'd seen I was alright, placing both hands on her shoulders and peering down into her face. "What's wrong?"

"I saw…they'd made up their minds," she whispered, and I had to strain to hear her words. "They've decided to go to the Volturi. They're going to tell them about Bella." And then her eyes landed on me, and I shivered as though she had dealt me a physical blow.

Edward wrapped his strong arm around my shoulder, hugging me protectively to him. I felt his icy skin through my wet clothes, and it felt so much more _right_ than James's had. "No," he said in a disbelieving voice, at the same time that a peal of thunder roared through the stormy sky.

"Didn't we convince them?" Esme asked hopelessly, pretty face crumpling.

"No," Alice breathed. "James saw the way Edward was looking at Bella, guessed what was happening. Now he and the others are headed for the Volturi."

"Can't we stop them?" Rosalie asked hurriedly, tensing as though to run.

"It's…it's too late." Alice sounded horrified at her own words.

I felt my eyelids drooping, and struggled to stay away. I couldn't help the small gasp that escaped through my clenched lips as my neck throbbed. It was hot, burning as though someone had pressed a flamethrower against the skin. I could easily imagine my flesh bubbling and running down my side as it melted.

Something cold touched my cheek, and I groggily looked up. The Cullens had all moved to stand before me, and Carlisle knelt at my side. He gently tilted my neck to the side, and understanding dawned. "She's been bitten," he whispered.

Emmett swore loudly, and Rosalie looked startled. Esme covered her mouth with both hands, and Alice gasped. Jasper simply staggered, probably under the influence of their varying emotions as they cascaded down onto him.

And Edward. His reaction was to simply press his lips to the top of my head and hug me tightly to him.

"You've got to do something before it's too late for her, Edward." I could only barely hear Carlisle's words, like through a long tunnel. "If you don't drain the venom, she'll change."

"No," Edward choked out, sounding like he was in shock.

I shuddered as what felt like lightning ran down my spine, then moaned.

"Edward, _please_," Carlisle pleaded. "You haven't got long to think about this."

"Just think about it," Alice was saying slowly. "Don't you remember what I saw? This could be when she becomes…one of us."

I felt myself falling sideways, then Edward held me up. "I can't…"

Carlisle spoke again, grimly, "You have to."

Edward's icy lips brushed my cheek, and I shuddered with pleasure. I thought I heard him say that he was sorry. Then the teeth pierced my neck, and I felt even dizzier than before as the pain peaked incredibly. I groaned, fighting to keep my lips locked against the anguished screams I could feel building inside me.

Carlisle was saying something; Edward was taking too much, I was starting to die. The teeth were still inside my neck, and I vaguely thought this wasn't good. And yet it was, because Edward was the one drinking my blood, not that monster James.

And then it was all over, and I slipped into peaceful darkness.

* * *

When I woke, I was lying down on something soft, my head propped against something cold and comforting. Slowly opening my eyes, I found myself stretched out on the back seat of the jeep. Edward's lap was under my head, and his hands stroked my hair with an almost feverish energy.

"She's awake," he said suddenly, golden eyes meeting mine. I smiled weakly up at him, not understanding why he didn't smile back.

"How are you feeling, Bella?" came Alice's concerned voice from the front seat.

I sat up carefully, touching my neck. There was only the faintest of marks beneath my probing fingers, though it was very sensitive to the touch. Blinking to adjust my eyes to the darkness, I saw Alice and Jasper sitting ahead of us. The others were nowhere to be seen. "What's…what's going on?" I asked thickly, clearing my throat.

"We're going back to the mansion," Edward answered me, staring out the front windshield. Rain still splattered it, though not as heavily as before. "We've got to go, Bella. Alice had another vision while you were…unconscious. The Volturi are coming, and they'll kill all of us if they can."

I tried to process this, blinking sluggishly. "We have to go?" I repeated blankly. But what about Charlie? I couldn't leave him here for the Volturi to ruthlessly murder. "But…_where_?"

"I think you've misunderstood me, Bella," he said quietly, smiling gently. "You're not coming. You can't; it's simply too dangerous for you."

I felt as though a bucket of cold water had been dumped over my head. "Not…going…with you?" I said uncomprehendingly.

"You can't, Bella." As Alice spoke, the jeep lurched to an unsteady halt. She switched off the motor, then turned back to look at me. "If the Volturi find out that you're the human we were with, they'll kill you _and_ your father."

"But…they'll kill me, anyway." I tried to reason with her, make her see why it was so stupid to leave me behind. "James will recognize me, won't he?"

"We've set up an alibi for you, to make it seem like you were at home all this time. That's where the others are right now, taking care of the matter. No one will know it was you, Bella. You'll be safe." Edward stroked my cheek with the back of his hand.

"I…I don't want you to leave," I choked out, blinking back the tears I could feel burning my eyes.

"We have to," he whispered, breaking eye contact with me.

"Will I ever see you again?" I bit my lip, holding in a sob of both frustration and sadness.

None of them answered, then Edward's door opened. I jumped with surprise, and Edward's arms tightened protectively around me. Rain streamed in, as Emmett stood silhouetted in the pouring water. "It's done. The others are on their way back," he said gravely, eyes moving towards me.

Edward nodded briskly, then climbed out. He helped me out, setting me down carefully. My feet sank into the mud, and I grimaced with distaste. Then I looked up at him, squinting through the rain, and saw the raw pain on his face. "Go, Bella. Run home to Charlie and pretend that none of this ever happened," he said quietly.

"I _can't_," I managed to say, voice cracking. "I…I _love_ you, Edward."

His eyes closed briefly, as though I'd hit him. "I know, Bella." His voice was barely audible over the sound of the rain slamming into the roof of the jeep. "But we have to go. And you need to go home and stay safe, for me." He pressed a kiss to my forehead, and I melted against him.

"Edward." Alice said no more, but I could tell that it was time.

I pulled away before I could change my mind, and looked at him once. "Don't do anything dangerous. Be safe, Bella," he breathed in that musical voice of his.

And then I turned away from him, and ran.

**

* * *

**

Guess what, everyone. This story is almost over, with only one chapter to go! I know, it's only taken me a little over a year to write it. O_O Anyway, please review if you get the time! :D


	23. The Volturi

**Disclaimer: **Only this fan fiction belongs to me, not the real thing.

**A/N: **Yes, guys. This is the FINAL CHAPTER. Yeah, I know it's really hard to believe. O_O Thanks to Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, TwilighterAnonymous89, Kyoki, hoot13, Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl, Emma-girl, Izzabel, november21, -X-X-TEAM-EMMETT-X-X, Live Like We're Dying, and ahaaaa for reviewing all through this story. Also, special thanks goes out to LayanaKysira, who is planning to translate this very story in German! :D

* * *

22. THE VOLTURI

I ran, ignoring the betrayal of my body, still weak from James biting me and Edward apparently draining away the lethal venom. My mind was still fuzzy as I staggered through the fading sunlight, branches clawing at my exposed skin and slight rain blowing mercilessly against my face. I could only pray that I was going the right way to get home, because I really had no idea.

I noticed in the cold breeze assaulting my bare arms that my jacket was gone, but my thoughts didn't stay long on the missing article of clothing. I was too busy running for my life at that moment to consider it for more than a few seconds.

_Edward. Oh God, _Edward. I couldn't steer my thoughts away from him as I raced blindly through the trees. The tortured look that I had seen on his face when we'd parted ways wouldn't go away, remaining crystal clear in my mind's eye. I felt like a piece of me had been torn away, as though my very heart and soul had been ripped from my chest.

It was absurd, since we'd only just met a little while ago, and because I'd been terrified of him for about half of our _relationship_, but I couldn't stop myself. The thought of never seeing him again made me want to stop where I was and start sobbing, regardless if James and his cronies caught up with me or not.

It didn't feel like I had anything left to live for.

Suddenly, my feet flew out from under me as they came in contact with a misplaced ditch. I stumbled, arms flailing frantically, and rolled jarringly down the small incline. I barely missed landing in a puddle of dirty water, and lay on the muddy ground gasping for air, tears of both fear and despair overflowing from my eyes as I tried to keep breathing. I felt like a jagged hole was slowly growing in my chest, becoming larger and larger...

"_Bella_?"

I looked up, trying in vain to hold back the gasps of air still trying to burst from my lips, and saw Mike Newton standing just a few feet away. He had been poised to climb into the backseat of an idling car, in which his parents already sat in the front seat, grimfaced. "M…Mike?" I stuttered with surprise, trying to think of a plausible excuse for tumbling out of the trees and apparently landing in his front yard. But nothing really came to mind.

"Michael, we've got to _go_," Mrs. Newton said grimly through the open window, something that looked suspiciously like fear on her face. I swallowed hard at the expression she wore, unable to understand why I felt such a sense of _wrongness_ in the air.

Mike glanced hurriedly over his shoulder at her, looking panicked. Then, as though making a split-second decision, he hurried over and helped me to my feet. I tried not to wince, so he wouldn't think anything was _too_ suspicious about the current situation. Though it was probably already too late for that. "Come on, Bella. You've go to come with us," he said quickly, turning and leading me towards the car without waiting for my reply.

I climbed inside, then scooted over across the seat so he could get in behind me. As soon as the door had closed, Mr. Newton sped out of the driveway, gravel crunching beneath his tires. Neither he nor his wife saw fit to greet me, and dread slowly began growing inside me.

Just what exactly was going _on_?

* * *

The drive was both silent and awkward, with no one saying anything or even turning on the radio. Even Mike didn't speak, his face pale and sick-looking. Mr. Newton drove until we reached the school parking lot, which was overflowing with cars. It looked like the whole town had turned up for whatever was going on. As soon as he turned off the engine, I hurriedly opened my door and climbed out, glad to be free. My whole body was starting to ache, but my mind was more on the hundreds of people walking slowly past, converging on the center of the parking lot.

"Bella!" Charlie's voice was quiet, and yet it still managed to reach me. Without even pausing to say thanks to Mike or his parents, I turned and ran to him, pushing unprotesting people aside. It was like something from a zombie movie. He threw his arms around me when I finally reached him, kicking the door of his cruiser closed. "Oh, Bella, I've been looking all over for you! I couldn't find you anywhere, and I…I thought–"

"Dad, what's going _on_?" I whispered, pulling back from him and yet still staying close as we started walking forward with all the other citizens of Forks. "Mike didn't tell me anything, and I'm not really sure what's–"

My heart started thudding almost painfully against the inside of my chest as I saw _them_, and my legs involuntarily began shaking. Three of them stood front and center, wearing expensive robes of clothing and jewels that glittered in the darkness. One of them had a gaunt face that reminded me of a corpse with rotting flesh. Another had his long hair neatly combed back, a look of pleasure spread across his face. And the last of the trio was blonde and especially pale, terrifyingly crimson eyes flickering across all of us with startling clarity.

Other stood behind them, with the same horrifying red eyes and smug expressions. With them were James, Laurent, and Victoria, standing tall and strong. Laurent was holding the back of a robed figure's neck, and I felt sorry for whoever was hidden in its velvety depths. I somehow knew that whoever was under that robe would be used as an example, a way to strike fear into the hearts of the people of Forks.

"We've been summoned, Bella," Charlie whispered gravely to me. And even though he didn't say anything else, I knew that this _wasn't_ good. He took my hand, holding me back within the crowd of people, keeping me from getting any closer. I glanced at those around me, and saw Mike standing with his family. He was paler than he had in the car, and a look of horror was painted across his boyish features.

And then the vampire with the look of pleasure on his face spoke, and I felt the tension in the air increase tenfold, the hairs on my arms rising. "We," he said in a deep voice that echoed frighteningly into my very soul, "are the Volturi. I am Aro, and these are Marcus and Caius. We are those who are over the Cullens, whom I'm sure _all_ of you know." He waited for several seconds, as though expecting someone to verbally agree. Needless to say, no one did. "But the Cullens are gone now, and they won't be coming back. They were protecting this town from…what we wished to do with it, but no more."

I glanced around, and saw the confusion dawning on everyone's faces. What he had said about the Cullens _protecting_ Forks obviously hadn't missed their attention.

"It has recently come to our attention that the Cullens have fraternized with a _human_, telling her the secrets of our…clandestine world." Aro smiled dangerously, lips curling back to reveal white teeth.

Charlie's clammy hand clutched mine even tighter than before, and I knew he was afraid not only for himself, but for me. He obviously suspected that I was involved in what was happening here tonight, probably because of the mud all over my clothes, and I could only pray that no one else noticed.

"This is _strictly_ forbidden, and we, naturally, _cannot_ allow such a _terrible_ mistake to go unpunished," Aro declared. "And so we bring the human traitor before you now, for punishment. She will be executed, to show all of you what happens when you go against our severe Law."

I flinched, muscles tensing as I waited for them to spring at me and viciously drain me of my blood. _Edward, I love you,_ I thought desperately, my only hope being that my death would be quick and virtually painless.

Unexpectedly, James pushed the cloaked figure forward, and it fell at Caius's feet. The blonde vampire smirked haughtily, then leaned down and ripped the black robes away. I felt a surge of shock, eyes widening and mouth dropping open. Angela Weber lay on the ground, tears marking her cheeks and a gag roughly tied around her bloodied lips. She was wearing my missing jacket, and mud stained the bottoms of her jeans, which looked suspiciously like the pair I was wearing. And if that wasn't enough, I could easily see from where I was standing the strange mark on her neck. My hand fluttered of its own accord to my own neck, brushing against the painful scar Edward had left there.

What had the Cullens _done_?

"This is the traitor with whom the Cullens have been _playing_ with," Marcus grunted out, ghastly face showing no emotion whatsoever. "And we _all_ know that it's wrong to play with our _food_." He cackled, several other members of the Volturi joining in. I noticed that a slim vampire behind the rest didn't laugh with them, her lips twisting with disgust at their merriment.

"And so, of course, the traitor must die." Aro casually ripped the gag from Angela's mouth, and a sob of despair fell immediately from her lips. Smiling benevolently at her, he hauled her to her feet like a sack of potatoes, carelessly passing her body to Caius. The vampire held her at arm's length, presenting her to Aro once more.

You could have heard a pin drop in that parking lot. Everything had gone horribly silent, leaving the soft pattering of the rain as the only sound. Ice began growing around my heart as I stared with horror at Angela's tearstained face. "N-n-no. Pl-please don't _do_ this," she whimpered pleadingly, quiet voice managing to carry all the way across the eerily silent parking lot.

"I'm really quite sorry. But it's just business, you see." Aro reached out, placing both hands casually around her neck. I could see her choking, and one hand flew to cover my mouth. He violently wrenched his grip to one side, and a look of horror froze upon Angela's face. There was a horrible cracking sound, then she went limp. Both Aro and Caius released her, and she fell into a discarded pile of flesh and clothing on the ground. Blood, black in the darkness, pooled grotesquely around her.

Several people screamed, and I thought I heard the vaguely familiar voice of Mr. Weber sobbing her name. Then a sudden gesture from Marcus silenced them. Tears continued to form in my eyes as I tore my gaze from Angela's body, and I wiped them furiously away when they began to blur my vision.

Aro nonchalantly rubbed his hands against the sides of his robe, exchanging a jolly look with Marcus. "Well, now that _this_ little bit of business is done with, we have just a bit more to finish up with. These are James, Victoria, and Laurent. They will be the new governing hands over Forks, while we return to our own base of operations. Needless to say, they have brought along some…_reinforcements_ to help keep the peace. I'm sure you'll all be very helpful to them, since they're quite new to Washington, and obey _everything_ they order you to do."

I couldn't help the gasp of horror that burst from my lungs, eyes involuntarily flickering towards the said vampires. As though on cue, more living shadows moved swiftly from the trees near the edge of the parking lot. There were at least thirty other vampires present now, apparently the 'reinforcements' that James and his _friends_ had called in.

"We also have a human associate, who will be monitoring the situation here in Forks for us," Aro went on. "Gianna has not yet arrived, but I'm sure all of you will enjoy meeting her. She is quite the lovely human, with _exceptional_ blood."

I felt nauseous, and swayed slightly on my feet. Charlie quickly put one arm around my shoulder, allegedly assuming that I felt faint. But I did, though probably for different reasons that he thought. If only the Cullens hadn't left. They _never_ would have let this happen!

"But," Aro continued, exchanging a meaningful glance with James, "it is _imperative_ that this town retains a vague air of normalcy. No one outside of Forks must suspect our presence. None of you will be allowed to leave this place, though you will be allowed outside communication." He paused significantly, glancing out over all of us. A collective shudder ran through the humans. "But remember, all communication features _will_ be monitored, and anyone who is given the _merest_ hint of what is happening will be _exterminated_."

It hit me at then, and the breath whooshed from my lungs. I could never leave Forks. I was going to be trapped there for as long as I lived, though it wasn't really looking like I would have that much of a lifespan at the moment. I would never see Renée or Phil again, never see anything of the world past these horribly green trees and landscape. Tears burned the backs of my eyelids, but I forced them back. I couldn't afford to show weakness right now.

"And other than this, your lives will continue as usual. Now that you know everything, you many return to your homes for the evenings," Aro added indulgently. "No one will hunt you tonight, but bear in mind for your own safety that the rules about fog and darkness will still apply." He smiled wolfishly. "It was a pleasure to make your acquaintances. And remember that we shall all be _watching_."

This was an obvious dismissal, and Aro was apparently done speaking. All the humans hurriedly began to disperse, glancing fearfully at the gathered vampires as they rushed away into the night. It was obvious that they didn't trust the Volturi not to break their promise and allow the bloodsuckers to feast. I alone stood unmoving, Charlie at my side, and watched Aro and his assembled coven begin to move away. They didn't simply walk, but somehow _glided_. They were ghostly, otherworldly, and made my exposed arms break out in goosebumps.

My gaze fell on Angela's broken body, lying mangled on the asphalt. No one paused to take care of her, or even close her wide and staring eyes. No one cared about anything except getting away and saving themselves. My heart clenched, and I bit down hard on my lip. That could have been _me_ abandoned on the ground like that. But because of the Cullens, I was saved.

I then noticed the crowd of dark-skinned boys standing off to one side. None other than Jacob Black was among them, looking grim. He was staring right at me, unblinking. Something in his mysterious gaze drew me, and I couldn't help swallowing hard as we stared into each other's eyes.

Then unexpectedly Jacob looked away from me, turning to one of the other Quileutes who stood with him. He didn't look back as the entire group of them bounded lightly away into the trees.

"Come on, Isabella," Charlie muttered urgently into my ear, his harsh whisper breaking me from my trance. I allowed him to pull me towards his cruiser, so we could safely return to our house, to barricade the doors and windows. Like everyone else in town, we probably wouldn't sleep tonight. Or hardly at all for the rest of our miserable lives.

I couldn't believe this was happening.

Catching a glimpse of movement from the corner of my eye, I foolishly paused in opening the passenger side door of Charlie's cruiser. James hovered at the edge of the parking lot, watching the humans scurry back to relative safety. Something glinted in his eyes as he stared right at me, and a cold smirk slowly curved his lips.

He _knew_.

Shuddering violently, I practically threw myself into the cruiser, slamming the door behind me. Charlie had already started the engine, and we sped without speaking from the parking lot. Neither of us bothered to buckle in, because it didn't matter if we were in a wreck. The vampires could kill us much easier, if the Volturi went back on their word. And I didn't doubt that they could, at anypossible moment. Though James and his cronies worried me even more than they did.

Closing my eyes, I leaned my head back against the seat. I was beginning to feel numb, head pounding with the horrors I had witnessed tonight. I could still see the look on Angela's face as she was murdered, and hear the shrill screams of those watching. It was a living nightmare.

"Bella, I'm _so_ sorry." Charlie's shaking voice drew me from my dark reverie, and I turned wearily to look at him, not speaking. "I shouldn't have let Renée send you here. Then you'd…still be safe." His voice broke, and he didn't, or _couldn't_, continue.

I only nodded briefly, not even trying to tell him the _real_ truth. If he hadn't let Renée send me to Forks, then none of this would have ever happened. Edward and I wouldn't have fallen in love, and James wouldn't have told the Volturi that the Cullens were spilling their precious secrets to me. And…everything would still be alright here in Forks.

On the horizon, the sun was starting to come up, sending beautiful rays of pink and gold splashing across the black sky. And yet I couldn't bring myself to concentrate on the beauty of the scene. It wasn't enough to chase the Volturi and the fact that all of this was _my fault_ from my dazed brain.

_Oh Edward,_ I murmured silently, closing my eyes again. _All of this was worth it, just to meet you. So _please_ don't leave me like this._

I imagined that I heard his velvety voice answering me, saying that he and his family would be back to save me, to save the town. And so I opened my eyes again, already feeling comforted, and stared out the windshield as we rushed towards home.

**

* * *

**

Alright, guys. I can't believe it's over! –sniffles- Please review, and be sure to mention whether you want a sequel or not. I've already started writing one, so I sure hope so. lol Watch for _New Moon Rising_, which will continue directly after the end**ing of this story. :) And once again, thanks for sticking with the story all this time! :D**


End file.
